


Codes

by imincharge



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hacker AU, lexa lisbeth salander -nnn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imincharge/pseuds/imincharge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, Clarke e Lexa são hackers que acabam entrando no mesmo site ao mesmo tempo e nenhuma das duas quer dar o braço a torcer. Não dá certo. Não dá nem um pouco certo. Ainda mais quando o que você fez vai parar nos principais sites de notícia e uma mulher estranha de terno está batendo na sua porta no meio da madrugada.</p><p>Ou</p><p>Às vezes a melhor solução para os seus problemas é encontrar problemas maiores ainda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Você pode sair daqui, por favor?

**Author's Note:**

> Heey. Então que eu escrevo fanfics de The 100, e eu leio muitas fanfics de The 100 aqui, então... por que não deixar aqui caso mais alguém goste? Tem mais fãs brasileiros aí???
> 
> (e pra quem queria saber, essa é a história que eu tava escrevendo nos últimos meses. espero que vocês gostem)

Se Clarke Griffin estivesse acordada ela não teria atendido o celular, mas ela não estava. Clarke estava cochilando no sofá onde havia deitado com o notebook no colo depois do almoço e onde ficou até o celular começar a tocar. Então grogue de sono, ela pegou o aparelho e atendeu com a voz ainda rouca. Só percebeu que não deveria ter feito isso tarde demais.

\- Você estava dormindo? – Raven perguntou do outro lado da linha, acordando-a de uma vez por todas. Clarke sabia por experiência própria que se desligasse a ligação sua porta seria derrubada por um ataque de amigos preocupados. Talvez isso seja um pouco de exagero. Mas era Raven Reyes. Você simplesmente não desliga na cara de Raven Reyes e espera sair impune.

\- Ainda estou. – Clarke respondeu, cobrindo os olhos sonolentos com a mão.  
\- Deixa eu adivinhar, você esqueceu totalmente da noite de filmes.  
\- Deixa eu adivinhar, - Clarke a imitou – você esqueceu totalmente que eu disse que não ia.  
\- Clarke, pode parando. Eu não vou fazer isso com você. Faz mais de um mês que você não aparece em uma noite de filmes e você me prometeu que viria.  
\- Eu não prometi.  
\- Tanto faz. Levanta essa bunda, vem pra cá. O Monty disse que tá morrendo de saudade. Bellamy está perguntando se você ainda está viva.  
\- Não, eu estou morta. – Clarke respondeu irritada, então respirou fundo e decidiu parar com as brincadeiras. – Raven, eu estou falando sério. Eu não vou.  
\- Por favor, eu preciso de você. – Raven implorou, mudando de tática. - Octavia vai vir e ela arrumou um grupo novo de yoga, uma seita vegetariana ou sei lá que merda é essa, eu só sei que ela está fazendo umas coisas esquisitas. Muito esquisitas. E eu estou com medo dela trazer pizza de cereais outra vez. Eu preciso da sua ajuda para sobreviver a isso.  
\- Sabe, você não precisa ser hacker pra pesquisar o número da pizzaria no google. Sério, Raven, eu não vou. Agora vou desligar, porque eu tenho que... ir ao banheiro.

Clarke não precisava ir ao banheiro e Raven sabia disso. E, mesmo que precisasse, elas já haviam conversado inúmeras vezes dentro do banheiro porque Raven não tinha uma noção exata de espaço pessoal e não reagia bem quando tentavam dizer o que ela não podia fazer. Desse jeito, parece que ela é uma péssima amiga e que essa é a razão de Clarke estar evitando sair, mas isso não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Era Raven, que mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses, continuava chamando Clarke toda semana. Era Raven que aparecia de repente pra conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era Raven que estava engolindo o próprio ego (e, acredite em mim, isso é algo grandioso) para tentar ajudar a amiga.

Era Clarke quem estava ignorando e, naquele momento, ela não conseguia se importar com o fato de que estava dando uma desculpa tão descaradamente falsa.

Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha, por um momento tudo o que Clarke escutou foi ruídos de conversa e uma música distante que deviam ser do apartamento de Raven onde os outros estavam se reunindo. Clarke começou a se sentir mal por não estar lá, é o que amigos deveriam fazer, certo? Mas essa era só uma das coisas que Clarke falhava em fazer. Por fim, Raven respondeu com um “tudo bem” e desligou, porque era Raven quem fingiria acreditar naquilo só porque Clarke precisava.

  
Clarke não sabia que horas eram. O apartamento pequeno em que vivia era tão mal localizado que a única janela era no quarto, que dava para um beco escuro e ficava próxima demais do prédio vizinho, tornando impossível enxergar o céu além de um pequeno recorte azulado se ela enfiasse a cabeça para o lado de fora. Ela precisava de um relógio para saber as horas e ficar com a luz acesa o dia inteiro se quisesse enxergar algo. Mas aquele apartamento era casa. Uma casa que parecia uma prisão e que ela teve que encher as paredes com pintura do céu para não se sentir sufocada, mas uma casa que ela havia comprado com o próprio dinheiro e onde não precisava dar satisfação para ninguém.

A tela do notebook finalmente acendeu e ela pôde ver que eram 20:32 e que, enquanto dormia, chegaram 10 asks novas no Weather. Ela tinha acabado de abrir a 3ª Grande Temporada Griffin de Arte para ver se preenchia seu tempo fazendo fanarts para as pessoas (e se ganhava um dinheiro com comissões) (o que ela precisava tanto quanto ocupar a cabeça). Mas percebeu que não estava com a menor vontade de ver as mensagens. A ligação de Raven havia sido um golpe em seu ânimo. Então abandonou tudo e foi na cozinha conversar sobre os problemas com a geladeira.

A verdade é que ela não estava com saco para ir até a casa de Raven, sentar no meio de todo mundo, assistir um filme e fingir que tudo estava bem. Ou pior: ter que lidar com o fato de que não estava. Ela queria apenas esquecer e não estava funcionando. O barulho que atravessava a parede dos vizinhos falando alto enquanto assistiam televisão não ajudava muito a situação. Clarke precisava de algo mais.

Algo mais foi exatamente a ideia que ela teve.

  
\--

  
Algumas horas depois Clarke estava debruçada sobre o notebook, sentada no sofá e as pernas esticadas sobre um puff. A televisão ao fundo passava algo no mute, que ela não observava, porque estava concentrada demais na tela a sua frente. Aquela era uma ideia de gênio. Nos últimos dias o Weather havia feito uma nova atualização que absolutamente ninguém gostou, mas eles tratavam as contínuas reclamações como se elas nem mesmo existissem. Então Clarke decidiu que ia desfazer, porque ela podia.

Uma hora se passou em que ela encarava distraída as linhas de códigos antes de notar algo estranho. Algumas partes que ela havia alterado estavam desaparecendo, como um bug sinistro. Clarke sabia o bastante para ter certeza de que não era alguém de dentro do Weather. A forma que eles lidavam com invasões era diferente.

Um problema para resolver. Isso melhorou a noite exponencialmente. Animada, ela sentou direito no sofá e tomou um gole do café, já frio, antes de voltar a observar o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro, só deu um tempo para ver o que aconteceria com o código e, como ela esperava, parecia estar se transformando sozinho. Depois ela experimentou continuar o que estava fazendo mais uma vez. Alguns minutos depois o site inteiro começou a dar erros e, merda, ela seria descoberta se continuasse mais tempo ali.

Essa primeira noite terminou com Clarke desaparecendo sem deixar rastros.

  
\--

  
No dia seguinte tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era no que faria dessa vez. Mas ela acordou tarde e precisou lidar com coisas do mundo real tipo comer, avisar para os amigos que ainda não tinha morrido e terminar um trabalho freelancer, antes de poder voltar para o Weather.

Quando conseguiu entrar, o site parecia normal. Agora sua ask estava com 33 mensagens, mas ainda normal. Nenhuma alteração – dela, nem do erro estranho. Era como se a noite anterior não tivesse acontecido. Exatamente o que ela fazia quando hackeava algum site só por prazer.

Mas dessa vez era pra ser diferente, pela primeira vez Clarke faria uma intervenção real. O problema do dia anterior só tornava todo o processo mais excitante.

Armada de café e um cobertor, Clarke se jogou ao trabalho. Dessa vez não estava dando nenhum erro. Ela terminaria a nova versão, ou para ser mais exata, a versão antiga do site, em poucas horas. Era isso que ela fazia quando seus olhos bateram em uma linha de código:

**O que você está fazendo?**

Aquela frase não deveria estar ali. Ela não estivera ali no dia anterior, Clarke tinha quase certeza, e não acrescentava em nada no código do Weather. Talvez fosse um easter egg dos programadores, então ela deixou passar. Até que, em uma revisão do código que ela mesma escreveu, encontrou a mesma frase:

**O que você está fazendo?**

\- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? – Clarke murmurou irritada para a tela do notebook.

Mais uma vez decidiu ignorar as palavras e ir em frente, só que não tinha escapatória. Erros começaram a surgir. A frase começou reaparecer. Até que no meio da frustração ela decidiu responder:

**O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO?**

Depois de digitar e atualizar, ela se sentiu idiota falando com uma porção de códigos, e na janela em paralelo ela via que algumas pessoas já estavam começando a reclamar do mal funcionamento de algumas coisas que Clarke havia deixado indisponível com as mudanças. Quanto mais pessoas vissem, mais rápido a equipe oficial da rede social perceberia. O relógio estava rodando.

Novas palavras apareceram.

**Tem realmente alguém aí?**

Clarke rolou os olhos e digitou a resposta.

**Não. Você está falando com uma inteligência artificial. :) :) :)**

**Você pode sair daqui, por favor?**

Nesse ponto, ela já sabia que era a outra pessoa interferindo em seu código. Alguém que parecia idiota e, ao mesmo tempo, era extremamente inteligente. O Weather não era um site qualquer nos confins da internet, era uma grande rede social e todas as pessoas que tinham conhecimento o bastante para poder hackear estavam mais ocupadas ficando ricas com invasão de contas. Liberando documentos secretos. Trabalhando para o governo. Qualquer coisa mais importante e tediosa do que mudar uma rede social para adolescentes.

Uma nova mensagem apareceu.

**Eu estava aqui antes.**

\- _Porra nenhuma_ , - Clarke murmurou pra si mesma e voltou a fazer a mudança. Obviamente, não deu certo porque a pessoa idiota continuava se intrometendo e as duas acabaram chamando atenção de mais pessoas, obrigando que ela saísse antes que fosse tarde demais.

Naquela noite ela dormiu com um plano se formando.

  
\--

  
Um plano que ela colocou em prática assim que acordou. Graças às últimas tentativas Clarke não precisava mais fazer a mudança online, agora ela tinha conhecimento o bastante para escrever a alterações em paralelo e simplesmente substituir depois que entrasse no sistema. Foi exatamente o que ela fez.

O site passou a funcionar normalmente como antes da atualização e os usuários começaram a comemorar. Alguns pensavam que havia sido a equipe do Weather, mas alguns mais observadores haviam percebido a assinatura que Clarke deixou propositalmente na página inicial e as primeiras teorias sobre o que aconteceu surgiam. Esse era o seu cartão de entrada para o mundo da fama anônima. Clarke observava tudo enquanto comia batatinhas se sentindo satisfeita com as conquistas. Finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo.

Não por muito tempo.

Ao abrir um post em uma nova janela todo o site havia desaparecido, substituído pela imagem de um guaxinim furioso. Rapidamente, ela voltou para a página inicial e ao atualizar o mesmo guaxinim apareceu. Clarke sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Ela trocou a imagem do guaxinim por a de um gatinho com cara de “cansado demais para sua babaquice” para chamar a atenção enquanto, nos códigos, deixava uma nova mensagem.

**VOCÊ PODE PARAR?**

A resposta levou alguns minutos, mas veio.

**Não.**

Assim a guerra começou. Se no dia anterior havia sido uma luta de códigos silenciosa, dessa vez ela e a pessoa desconhecida derrubaram o site inteiro. Clarke não tinha nem muita noção do que estava acontecendo até perder o acesso total ao Weather. Era como se o site nem existisse mais. Ela ainda xingou a tela e lutou contra, até perceber que deveria estar fazendo justamente o contrário: apagando seus rastros da internet antes que alguém descobrisse.

Depois de fazer isso, ela deveria dormir, mas era uma tarefa impossível. Alguém não só teve a mesma ideia que ela, no mesmo tempo que ela, como parecia ser tão bom quanto ela. Não que Clarke fosse uma gênia hacker. Só que ela estava muito acima do padrão e nunca havia entrado em uma batalha com alguém que representava um desafio. Sendo bem honesta, como Clarke usava toda sua habilidade para coisas inúteis, ela já estava acostumada a ser sempre a melhor.

Nesses momentos difíceis, ela fez o que costumava fazer: correu para o SkyPeople, o grupo privado que tinha com os amigos.

**GriffinPrincess: EU VOU MATAR ALGUÉM**

Ela enviou a mensagem. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não usava o grupo que seu nickname pareceu estranho, mas a irritação era maior e ela não se importou, olhava ansiosamente para a tela do celular a espera de uma resposta.

**fuckthepolice: wow, calminha aí, princesa**

**REYES-DEALWITHIT: ESSA É A MINHA GAROTA**

**monty: clarke <3**

**okteivia: ninguém dorme???**

Clarke já estava digitando a resposta quando parou confusa ao ver “okteivia” escrito na tela, depois se deu conta de que era Octavia. Ela sabia que Raven estava falando que Octavia andava estranha, mas ela não fazia ideia de que estava a esse ponto. Enviou a resposta mesmo assim, mas agora o aperto em seu coração a lembrava por que ela estava evitando os grupos.

Era uma bola de neve. Primeiro, ela ignorava os amigos pra não ter que lidar com a situação. Depois, ficar perto deles e ver como não estava acompanhando as mudanças só a lembrava de que ela os ignorou. E, aí, ela se sentia mal pelo que fez. Pelo que estava fazendo. E por não estar presente como eles precisavam. Mas a resposta já fora enviada e seu celular tremia a cada resposta.

**GriffinPrincess: TEM ESSA BABACA QUE DESTRUIU TUDO QUANDO EU IA ME MOSTRAR PRA O MUNDO**

**okteivia: clarke, todo mundo sabe que você é gay**

**fuckthepolice: bi**

**REYES-DEALWITHIT: PERA FOI VOCÊ**

**REYES-DEALWITHIT: FOI VOCÊ NÃO FOI**

**REYES-DEALWITHIT: CLARKE GRIFFIN ME RESPONDA**

**REYES-DEALWITHIT: PUTA QUE PARIU**

**okteivia: o queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**fuckthepolice: ???**

**REYES-DEALWITHIT: A CLARKE INVADIU O WEATHER**

 

Clarke riu vendo as respostas, mas ao mesmo tempo foi tomada por incerteza ao ver que havia sido descoberta com tanta facilidade.

 

**GriffinPrincess: Como você sabe?**

**Jazzzzzzzzzzper: calma ae q tem 280 msgs. Vo le td e volto**

**monty:** [ **www.newsfeed.com/invasaonoweather** ](http://www.newsfeed.com/invasaonoweather)

Clarke clicou no link distraída só para então se dar conta de que estava entrando em um dos maiores sites de notícia, onde um título bem grande falava “TUDO O QUE ACONTECEU NO #WEATHEROCCUPY”. Esse não era nem o artigo principal anunciando a invasão, esse já era uma continuação resumindo o caso. Nos artigos relacionados haviam outros “Rede social Weather foi invadida”, “10 provas de que os Illuminati controlaram o Weather”... Enquanto isso, o celular de Clarke continuava vibrando com uma enxurrada de mensagens dos amigos.

Ela foi recarregar a caneca de café para dar um tempo e poder registrar tudo o que acabou de acontecer. A irritação que sentia pelo guaxinim dos infernos ainda estava firme e forte. Ao mesmo tempo, é claro que em vez de dar um tempo para respirar, ela estava tão ansiosa que já saiu lendo os artigos no celular enquanto enchia a caneca.

Todo o seu confronto fora documentado na internet. Felizmente, não havia em nenhum lugar falando sobre as mensagens escondidas no código, não que ela tivesse visto. Apenas falavam que o Weather começou a dar problema até ser substituído por imagens diferentes de animais. O Weather ainda não havia se pronunciado sobre o acontecimento, o que era de se esperar porque estava de madrugada e não fazia nem meia hora desde que a guerra tirou o site do ar. Mas a internet não dormia. As pessoas tweetavam fazendo teorias. Raccoon vs. Cat havia virado um meme. E os invasores desconhecidos – apelidados de Raccoon e Cat – haviam se tornado ídolos.

Clarke mal conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo por causa dela.

De repente o artigo que ela lia foi substituído pela cara de Raven quando o celular começou a tocar. Clarke ponderou suas opções e chegou a conclusão de que não teria como fugir.

\- VOCÊ NÃO ME IGNORA, CLARKE. – a outra gritou assim que Clarke atendeu.  
\- Eu já estou lamentando ter atendido.  
\- É óbvio que você não está, você está louca pra jogar na cara de alguém o quão foda você é por ter feito isso. Vai, pode dizer. – Raven falou do outro lado.  
\- Cala a boca, Raven. Não é isso.  
\- Un-hu.  
\- Tá, não é só isso. – Clarke corrigiu, não deixando de rir porque era óbvio que Raven estava certa e ela estava pulando de felicidade por ter conseguido. Mas isso era só uma parte. – É só que... eu não fiz sozinha.  
\- Como assim?  
\- Você leu alguma das mensagens que eu mandei?

Houve um breve silêncio enquanto Raven tentava lembrar.

\- Ah, a pessoa que você queria matar. PERA, MATAR?  
\- Isso. E... – Clarke estava agora rodando pela cozinha em círculos. – EU NÃO SEI QUEM FOI. NÃO ERA ISSO QUE EU IA FAZER. AQUELE GUAXINIM DESTRUIU OS MEUS PLANOS. – Clarke desabafou. Depois disso o outro lado da linha continuou em silêncio. – Raven?  
\- PERA AÍ. – ela ouviu um berro distante do outro lado e alguns segundos depois Raven estava de volta. – Desculpa, eu estava pedindo meu dinheiro pra o Bellamy, ELE PERDEU A APOSTA.  
\- Que aposta? O que o Bellamy tá fazendo na sua casa a essa hora?  
\- Longa história. Mas nós apostamos sobre quem estava fazendo a invasão, se era uma ou mais pessoas. Agora pode ir contando, princesa. O que aconteceu?

Raven era esse tipo de pessoa energética que parecia estar pensando em 50 coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas que também era o tipo de amiga que te ligava às 2 da manhã porque sabia que você queria desabafar e passaria a noite em branco sozinha sem contar para ninguém. Ela e Clarke não eram melhores amigas desde sempre. Pelo contrário, se conheceram de um modo bem desconfortável: descobrindo que namoravam o mesmo cara. Elas superaram a situação, superaram o cara e foram em frente. Pelo menos Raven foi.

Esse era o tipo de coisa que Clarke estava tentando esquecer. Era isso que continuava arranjando um modo de se infiltrar na cabeça dela, mesmo no meio da excitação de descobrir que tinha virado matéria nos principais sites do mundo. Era isso que fazia ela querer voltar pra cama embaixo dos cobertores onde nada poderia alcança-la.

Ela estava chegando ao ponto desesperado de fazer qualquer coisa para esquecer só por uma noite.

 


	2. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bem-vindos à Grounder. E o que é a Grounder? 
> 
> "Informação confidencial, você vai ter que confiar em mim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foi uma surpresa muito boa ver os comentários de vocês e saber que tinha gente lendo!!! O que eu posso adiantar com 100% de certeza é que essa história vai até o fim E vai ser atualizada com bastante frequência (a não ser que eu fique sem acesso a internet, né? vai saber). Espero que ajude vocês a sobreviverem até o dia 21.

Clarke acordou com o prédio caindo. Ou assim pareceu até ela perceber que o barulho eram batidas na porta de casa. Ela não sabia nem que horas eram. 

\- EU TO INDO. – gritou enquanto cambaleava para fora da cama puxando o cobertor junto. Quem seria dessa vez? Raven? Octavia? Bellamy? Não importava, ela estava decidida a matar quem quer que fosse. 

\- O que você quer, seu fi- - ela parou de falar assim que abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma mulher estranha de terno. Atrás dela outras pessoas com a mesma aparência de agente-secreto-do-mal olhavam para Clarke, que de repente ficou consciente de que estava enrolada no cobertor vestindo apenas calcinha e uma camisa grande. 

\- Glarke Griffin? – a mulher perguntou, tinha uma pele negra bem escura e uma voz autoritária.  
\- Quem é você? – Clarke rebateu.

A mulher mostrou um distintivo que não significava nada para Clarke.

\- Meu nome é Indra e eu tenho ordens expressas para levar Clarke Griffin comigo.  
\- Opa, endereço errado, nenhuma Clarke Griffin aqui... – Clarke disse já fechando a porta, mas foi interrompida pela mão forte da mulher.  
\- Srta. Griffin, - Indra falou em um tom firme. – Se não cooperar o pior pode acontecer. Temos provas que ligam você à invasão do Weather nessa noite, você está correndo o risco de ser presa e nós podemos te ajudar. 

Isso fez Clarke parar de tentar fechar a porta. Ela não era idiota o bastante para continuar a fingir que aquilo não era com ela.

Ela sabia da possibilidade de ter deixado rastros, o que ela não esperava é que seria algo real, batendo na sua porta, falando sobre prisão. O coração de Clarke começou a acelerar quando ela se deu conta de que eles sabiam, porém, aquilo estava acontecendo rápido demais para ela entender as proporções. Ela segurou firme na maçaneta para não desmoronar diante do pânico que ameaçava controla-la. 

\- E se eu não for? – perguntou, encarando Indra com firmeza.  
\- Você vai receber uma visita daqui a algumas horas da polícia. Eles não vão ser tão pacientes quanto nós.  
\- E vocês são...?  
\- Informação confidencial, você vai ter que confiar em mim. 

Confiar em uma mulher estranha com uma postura assassina que aparece dizendo que você vai ser presa? 

\- Beleza. Posso pelo menos vestir uma roupa antes? 

 

\--

 

Se cada um tem a própria versão de purgatório, a de Clarke Griffin era uma sala comprida de paredes vazias com fileiras de cadeiras acolchoadas. Nada mais. Nem uma revistinha em um canto ou uma janela com vista para, bem, qualquer coisa que não fosse mais paredes brancas. Ela já estava ali há horas, desde que a deixaram sem nenhuma explicação. Nem mesmo “espera um segundo, queridinha”, apenas a levaram no meio da madrugada de carro até esse prédio e a enfiaram na sala. Ela tentou levar na boa quando percebeu que a porta estava trancada. Mas depois de tanto tempo quando você já está morrendo de fome e sono, dá pra levar de qualquer forma, menos na boa. 

Agora ela se encontrava deitada de mal jeito na fileira mais afastada da porta, depois de praticamente testar todas as posições possíveis, e refletia sobre as péssimas escolhas de vida que havia feito. Hackear o Weather não havia sido muito inteligente. Aceitar entrar no carro de estranhos, ainda mais depois de um deles pegar seu celular dizendo que não era permitido quando ela tentou mandar uma mensagem para os amigos, foi completa burrice. E nunca ir fazer uma visita, mesmo quando falaram que ajudaria, foi uma prova pura do seu egoísmo. Mas olhando em retrospectiva, ela não conseguia imaginar como teria feito diferente – e era exatamente isso que a incomodava. 

Ela estava mais do que literalmente presa naquela sala de espera, ela estava presa naquele momento. O que, se for analisar, não é nem muito diferente do que vinha acontecendo nos últimos meses. A diferença é que nesse tempo todo sempre houve uma forma de ignorar. Agora, quando nem dormir funcionava, ela não tinha mais para onde fugir.

"O segredo pra lidar com o medo é não lutar contra," Finn disse uma vez.

Na época, ela estava nervosa porque havia decidido sair da faculdade de medicina e ainda não havia juntado coragem de contar para mãe. A ironia é que de certo modo ela acabou nunca precisando juntar coragem. Deixar a faculdade, a mãe e os amigos foi a opção fácil, para qual ela podia correr dizendo que "eu cansei de viver o seu sonho, mãe. agora eu estou vivendo a minha vida", com o peito estufado, enquanto era só mais uma nova forma de fugir.

A verdade é que Clarke Griffin é covarde.

A verdade é que Clarke Griffin não está lá, mesmo quando seus amigos precisam. 

A verdade é que Clarke Griffin não é a princesa perfeita que sempre disse ser. 

"Você só precisa relaxar, princesa" Finn diria sorrindo como se o desespero dela fosse divertido. Ela costumava querer esmagar aquele sorriso e manda-lo para o inferno, era como se Finn nunca levasse nada a sério. Quem diria que aquilo permaneceria ali dentro dela, como uma vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça, rindo da situação. 

Quando a porta abriu, ela já estava pronta para abraçar o capeta. Clarke levantou rapidamente, enquanto Indra entrava empurrando uma garota branca com expressão mal humorada, suas mãos estavam presas para trás em uma algema. Usava botas, calça de couro, uma jaqueta fechada, maquiagem pesada em volta dos olhos; tudo preto e simples. Parecia ter sido arrancada de um show de rock. 

\- O que é isso? Cadê a comida? - Clarke perguntou com a voz rouca de mal uso, a barriga rugindo de fome. 

\- Esperem aqui. – foi a única resposta dada por Indra antes de desaparecer novamente. 

Clarke tentou correr, mas não contava com as fileiras de cadeiras que se tornaram um obstáculo. Só chegou na entrada da sala quando não tinha mais ninguém no corredor do outro lado. Ela chutou a porta com raiva. 

\- Eles não vão te responder. – a outra garota disse, parada ao seu lado. Clarke chutou a porta outra vez para enfatizar que não dava a mínima. Talvez a porta caísse se ela continuasse chutando. A ideia a motivou a chutar mais forte ainda, causando apenas um estampido barulhento e dor em seu pé. – Tudo bem, você foi avisada. - a garota falou e sentou no chão perto da porta. 

Clarke olhou para ela. Estava com fome demais para brigar e, de perto como estava agora, podia ver que o lábio inferior dela estava cortado. Havia um rastro de sangue recente que descia pelo queixo e marcas de pingo perto do decote da camiseta branca. 

\- O que aconteceu com você? – Clarke perguntou, apoiando de lado na porta. A garota olhou para cima para poder ver Clarke.  
\- Sabe, esse é um lugar perigoso pra ficar. – a garota disse. Clarke franziu o cenho.  
\- Perto de você? 

A garota arqueou as sobrancelhas e lutou contra um pequeno sorriso.

\- Eu estava falando atrás da porta, mas acho que os dois. 

Ela ainda olhava para Clarke, seus olhos verdes atentos à sua reação, desafiadores. 

\- Eu entrei no carro com umas pessoas estranhas. Eu fui praticamente sequestrada. Acho que já atingi minha cota de perigo do dia. – Clarke respondeu e, para enfatizar, sentou ao lado da garota. Teve que ficar bem perto para não ficar de costas para a porta correndo o risco de se machucar. 

É claro que havia o resto da sala inteira, com o total de 36 cadeiras que Clarke teve a oportunidade de contar e recontar durante suas horas de tédio, e todo o chão livre entre elas. Elas não precisavam ficar espremidas naquele canto. Ainda assim, nenhuma das duas parecia muito disposta a se mover.

\- Eu estou com fome. – Clarke resmungou um tempo depois, cobrindo a barriga com as mãos. A garota olhou para ela e, depois do que pareceram eternos segundos de ponderação, respirou fundo.  
\- Tá bom, - ela disse com certa impaciência. - Na minha jaqueta, na parte interna, você pode pegar.

Clarke olhou para ela desconfiada, a garota a encarou de volta com seus olhos verdes como se dissesse “você está com medo agora?” De modo algum Clarke Griffin fugiria de um desafio. Ainda mais envolvendo comida. 

\- A propósito, qual é o seu nome? – Clarke perguntou, tentando quebrar o desconforto de ter que enfiar a mão dentro da roupa de outra pessoa. Era normal ficar nervosa, certo?  
\- Lexa. – a garota respondeu olhando para frente de forma impassível, enquanto Clarke abria com cuidado o zíper de sua jaqueta.  
\- O meu é Clarke. 

Clarke segurou a barra da jaqueta dela com cuidado, olhou para Lexa tentando se certificar de que estava fazendo o certo, mas a garota estava com o rosto virado fitando a parede. Clarke abriu a jaqueta dela e passou a mão pela parte interna. Era estranho enfiar a mão dentro da roupa de uma pessoa estranha em uma situação não sexual. Pra piorar, a camiseta que Lexa usava por baixo era justa com decote marcado e dava para ver o sutiã preto por baixo. 

\- Do outro lado. – Lexa murmurou. Clarke rapidamente trocou o lado da jaqueta e encontrou um bolso interno. Tirou dali uma barra de chocolate e quase morreu de felicidade. 

\- Eu acho que eu acabei de me apaixonar por você. – Clarke falou com a boca cheia de água segurando a barra nas mãos como se fosse um tesouro. Também ajudava o fato de que a garota, com sua jaqueta meio aberta, a camiseta grudada no corpo e seu olhar de gelo, era bem atraente. 

\- Por favor, não. – Lexa respondeu se espremendo mais contra a parede, como se pudesse colocar alguma distância entre elas. 

Clarke olhou para a expressão arrogante da garota ao seu lado, pensando se tinha levado um fora antes mesmo de tentar agir. Se Raven estivesse ali teria a resposta perfeita. Octavia provavelmente resolveria a situação com um soco. Já Clarke Griffin ela não tinha ideia do que faria. Talvez só continuar a devorar o chocolate em silêncio como, de fato, ela estava fazendo. 

\- Você não disse o que aconteceu com a sua boca. – Clarke comentou depois de terminar o chocolate, o que fez rápido demais para o próprio gosto e só pareceu deixa-la ainda mais faminta.  
\- Se eu responder você vai ficar em silêncio? 

Clarke pensou sobre o assunto.

\- Provavelmente não. Eu estou aqui há horas e acho que vou enlouquecer se não falar com alguém. – ela virou para Lexa, que continuava a olhar para frente com uma expressão de desinteresse. – Desculpa, não é nada pessoal. 

Isso fez Lexa olhar para ela com uma expressão irritada. 

– E o que é que você fez pra estar aqui? Eu não consigo imaginar... – as palavras dela se perderam e, no instante em que ela percebeu, seus olhos verdes se arregalaram. – Você é que invadiu o meu código!  
\- VOCÊ! – Clarke olhou melhor para a garota. – Você é a babaca que me atrapalhou.  
\- Eu estava lá primeiro.  
\- Você não estava, não.  
\- Você quer brigar outra vez?  
\- Por quê? Você trouxe o seu guaxinim?

Lexa olhou pra frente com seriedade outra vez, seu corpo inteiro tenso, e dava para ver pela forma como seu maxilar estava trincado que ela lutava para não responder. Clarke não queria imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se Lexa não estivesse com as mãos presas em uma posição difícil de levantar. Ela duvidava até da própria teimosia em ficar ali parada de braços cruzados como se não visse o furacão se formando ao seu lado. 

A porta da sala abriu interrompendo a tempestade invisível. A visão de Indra parada ali falando para elas a acompanharem parecia um chamado do paraíso. 

 

As duas foram levadas por corredores até uma sala pequena. Clarke assistia séries demais para não reconhecer um típico cenário de interrogatório. Havia uma mesa no centro e do outro lado uma mulher estava sentada, seus cabelos de um loiro caramelo caíam cobrindo seu rosto enquanto ela lia alguns papeis espalhados na mesa, sem dar o menor sinal de ter percebido a chegada delas. 

\- Vocês podem me soltar, agora? – Lexa perguntou para Indra, que saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si sem dizer nada. Quem respondeu foi a mulher.  
\- Não. – ela disse ainda sem tirar os olhos do papel.  
\- O que você acha que eu vou fazer, Anya? 

Clarke olhou entre as duas, tomada pela surpresa. Até esse momento ela não tinha se dado conta de que Lexa poderia saber mais do que ela sobre onde estavam. 

\- Você, - Anya disse, levantando o rosto, - vai sentar e ouvir em silêncio o que eu tenho a dizer. 

A tensão na sala se tornou palpável enquanto as duas se encaravam deixando Clarke com a sensação de que estava fazendo parte de algo que definitivamente não deveria estar vendo. 

\- Então imagino que eu também devo sentar. – Clarke disse cruzando na frente de Lexa para quebrar o olhar das duas e indo se sentar em uma das cadeiras. Funcionou e a expressão mortal desapareceu do rosto de Anya quando, no instante seguinte, ela se dirigiu a Clarke com um sorriso.  
\- Boa tarde, Clarke. Peço desculpas por esse pequeno incidente, eu gostaria que tivéssemos nos apresentado em um contexto melhor.  
\- Eu gostaria que vocês, seja lá quem vocês sejam, não tivessem me trancado o dia inteiro morrendo de fome. Mas incidentes acontecem, certo? – Clarke falou usando um bom humor forçado. Ao seu lado Lexa tentava conter um sorriso enquanto se sentava. Por outro lado, Anya parecia não se impressionar.  
\- Piadas não são o produto de uma mente forte, Clarke. – Anya falou impassível. – Meu nome é Anya Dichman, eu trabalho para a Grounder. Nós somos uma agência secreta internacional de inteligência independente. Isso é tudo o que eu posso dizer, por questões de segurança, até você aceitar a proposta que nós temos. Antes disso, eu posso saber como vocês se conheceram?  
\- Não. – Lexa respondeu em um tom resoluto. Clarke observou uma nova troca de olhares feroz e decidiu que não estava com paciência.  
\- Agora mesmo, naquela sala.  
Lexa olhou para ela surpresa, como se tivesse sido traída.

\- Eu estou com muita fome. - Clarke murmurou em resposta com uma expressão de “me desculpa”.  
\- Você não tá vendo? É exatamente isso o que eles querem. Você não tem ideia de onde tá se metendo.  
\- Eu não tenho. – Clarke concordou, dessa vez séria e gesticulando irritada. – Eu não faço ideia do que está acontecendo. Eu posso comer agora?  
\- Não. – responderam Lexa e Anya juntas, e trocaram mais um olhar feroz pela coincidência.  
\- A Grounder quer te usar, é isso o que eles fazem. Eles não se importam com você, ou com as pessoas que eles usam. – ela completou a frase olhando para Anya, que sacudiu a cabeça em um gesto cansado, de quem já ouviu aquilo ser repetido diversas vezes.  
\- Chega, Lexa. Eu pensei que depois de todo esse tempo você teria aprendido algo.  
\- Porque você claramente aprendeu.  
Anya ficou em silêncio, imóvel, e como se nada tivesse acontecido olhou para Clarke com outro sorriso.  
\- Eu devo ter formulado mal a pergunta. Não precisa ser pessoalmente. Quando vocês realmente se conheceram? – ela seguiu com as perguntas, mas a forma que ela segurava a caneta firme nos dedos a traía revelando como ainda se sentia. Clarke decidiu seguir o exemplo e fingir que estava tudo bem.  
\- Eu literalmente acabei de conhecer ela.  
\- Você está me dizendo que vocês não invadiram juntas o Weather?  
\- Ao mesmo tempo, sim. Juntas, não. 

Anya ficou em silêncio, refletindo sobre os novos dados.

\- Certo, - disse um tempo depois. – E por que vocês fizeram isso?  
\- Bem, você sabe. Fama, glória... 

Lexa olhou para ela como se Clarke tivesse acabado de xingar 5 gerações de sua família.

– Você está dizendo que me interrompeu de brincadeira?  
\- Primeiro, você que me interrompeu. Segundo, não, não foi só brincadeira. Eu estava tentando desfazer a última atualização merda.  
\- Você tem noção do que você fez? Eu estava tentando expor um documento que comprova a participação da Weather Corp numa tentativa de policiar a internet livre, não que você saiba que existem problemas reais que afetam outras pessoas que não sejam você.  
\- É, porque isso ficou bem claro quando você colocou aquele guaxinim imenso na página principal. – Clarke respondeu, de braços cruzados e cara fechada.  
\- Tudo bem, já chega. – Anya interferiu autoritária. – O passado já aconteceu. Agora vocês têm a chance de fazer uma diferença. Eu não sei se você sabe, Clarke, mas o que você fez, brincadeira ou não, é ilegal. Se a ligação do envolvimento de vocês for confirmada, você pode ser presa.  
\- E aqui vamos nós. – Lexa disse, o que Anya apenas ignorou.  
\- Para sorte de vocês, nós estamos precisando de alguém com as habilidades que vocês demonstraram para uma missão especial. Vocês completam o combinado e em contrapartida nós ajudamos vocês a apagar os rastros, além de pagarmos pelos seus serviços, obviamente.  
\- Ou seja, se nós não fizermos o que vocês querem nós vamos ser mandadas para prisão. – Lexa falou.  
\- Ou seja, - Anya repetiu enfaticamente, - se vocês fizerem o que nós queremos vão ajudar a garantir uma internet segura e impedir que algumas pessoas abusem do poder. Sinceramente, Lexa, você só vai fazer o que já estava fazendo.  
\- Eu realmente tenho alguma opção aqui? – Clarke perguntou, e ninguém se deu o trabalho de responder. 

Não havia. Nem mesmo Lexa reagiu quando trouxeram papeis e começaram a ler os termos do acordo por minutos tediosos até o ponto em que poderiam assinar. Clarke não tinha certeza se entendeu metade do que estava sendo dito. Ela sabia que provavelmente assinar um papel sem ler todas as letras miúdas era a coisa mais idiota de todas as coisas idiotas que ela fez. E havia ali uma boa quantidade de páginas que descreviam algo sobre “em caso de morte”. Ela estava tão aterrorizada e tão fodida que não conseguia nem expressar o próprio terror. Nesses momentos, era bom não ter que fazer isso sozinha, mesmo que Lexa estivesse longe de ser a parceira ideal. 

\- Ótimo. Vamos conversar sobre o que vocês vão fazer. – Anya falou quando terminaram, então pegou um controle para diminuir as luzes. Em seguida a parede atrás dela se acendeu com as imagens. – Sabe, Lexa, você está certa sobre a Weather Corp apoiar o projeto do governo, mas isso não é tudo.

Em seguida a imagem na parede mostrou diversas fotos, para a própria surpresa Clarke reconheceu as pessoas em algumas delas, políticos famosos que estavam sempre na mídia e volta e meia apareciam em postagens no próprio Weather. Anya começou a explicar rapidamente sobre um acordo não-oficial entre algumas autoridades do governo e corporações ao redor do mundo, eles estavam prestes a passar o projeto sem anúncio público. A não ser que alguém conseguisse invadir Mount Weather, uma unidade da corporação onde fontes da Grounder afirmavam conter documentos que nas mãos das pessoas certas seriam provas para derrubar o projeto e, como bônus, chamar atenção para a questão de liberdade da internet que não costuma chegar ao usuário comum. 

A Grounder, Clarke entendeu, era uma agência secreta formada por “hackers de campo”. Eles trabalhavam ao redor do mundo intervindo quando fosse preciso ir além do mundo virtual. Parecia muito legal, pela introdução Clarke gostaria de ter enviado o próprio currículo para fazer parte se não estivesse sendo obrigada, o que a levava acreditar que aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Se os olhares desconfiados de Lexa diziam algo, havia alguma coisa a mais. 

\- Você vai fazer o que você queria, Lexa. Apenas melhor. – Anya disse assim que as luzes se acenderam outra vez.  
\- E vendendo minha alma... – Lexa rolou os olhos. Anya respirou fundo para reunir paciência.  
\- Eu não vou passar por isso com você outra vez, Lexa. Nós não somos os caras do mal como você está nos pintando e você sabe disso. Eu não vou me desculpar por precisar chantagear vocês. Nada do que nós fazemos aqui é brincadeira. – Anya disse e Clarke sentiu a alfineta. – Para fazer a diferença, às vezes, você precisa tomar decisões difíceis. Vocês estão dispostas a fazer isso?  
\- Eu acho que você sabe a resposta. – Lexa respondeu, o maxilar tenso outra vez.  
\- Eu não tenho mais certeza, Lexa. Desde que Costia-  
\- Vamos deixar uma coisa clara. – Lexa a interrompeu, avançando para frente tão rápido que Anya recuou na cadeira e Clarke se assustou. Os olhos verdes dela estavam tomados por uma crueldade quando ela continuou a falar calmamente. – Você não tem o direito de falar dela. 

A porta abriu imediatamente. Clarke se virou a tempo de ver Indra entrando com uma arma grande demais nas duas mãos, a mira apontada direto para Lexa. Isso foi muito mais do que ela esperava ver, seu coração foi a mil em um segundo, por puro reflexo ela levantou da cadeira. A mira da arma alterou para seu peito.

-Wow. Ei, ei, não! – Clarke murmurou com as mãos erguidas, o desespero tomando conta enquanto ela tentava ver o que estava acontecendo com as outras duas às suas costas sem tirar os olhos da arma de Indra.

\- Está tudo bem, Indra. – Anya disse, em seu tom firme e imperturbado, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Indra obedeceu abaixando a arma. 

O peito de Clarke baixou conforme ela deixava todo o ar sair relaxada, ela chegou a precisar se apoiar na beirada da mesa para evitar se desmanchar no chão. Ao seu lado, Lexa a fitava, seu rosto sem expressão como o de Anya, mas seus olhos verdes eram diferentes agora, assustados, curiosos, machucados. 

Clarke queria abraça-la, e isso era um absurdo porque ao mesmo tempo ela tinha visto Lexa se transformar, a forma como em poucos segundos seus olhos ficaram duros e ela avançou para cima de Anya com uma frieza assustadora. Dizia muito sobre a situação se Lexa era o mais próximo de conforto que Clarke podia encontrar. Ela só queria ir embora dali. 

\- Parece que terminamos, - Clarke disse, virando para Anya. – Eu posso comer agora?


	3. QUEM É ESSA DONA DOLORES?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finalmente pode comer, tem uma noite de Candy Crush e recebe uma proposta que pode ser a solução para todos os seus problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu ia postar ontem, mas as coisas ficaram muito agitadas no site que eu participo e não deu tempo. :((( Por outro lado, eu avancei bastante na próxima fanfic que eu vou escrever. YEY!! Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Pelo menos mais do que a Lexa...

Clarke mal acreditou quando eles a deixaram dirigir o carro. Era quase como se ela tivesse livre! Ou como se não tivesse usando o GPS para chegar, em vez de em casa, a um endereço desconhecido, onde elas passariam os próximos dias até saírem para Mount Weather. No carro ao lado dela estava Lexa e no banco de trás estava um homem grandalhão de terno sentado silenciosamente.

No momento, o carro estava parado no drive thru do McJackson enquanto esperavam a fila andar. Clarke se ocupava observando Lexa, vendo o jeito como ela, agora com as mãos soltas, cruzava os braços e mantinha o olhar fixo no carro da frente com uma expressão séria. Lexa sabia que estava sendo observada. Seus olhos se encontraram algumas vezes, e sempre havia algo mais ali, algo que ela escondia todas as vezes que desviava o olhar, deixando Clarke com o desejo de saber mais. Se o silêncio indicava algo, não seria tão fácil.

Ninguém havia falado muito desde que deixaram a sala de Anya. Exceto, é claro, por uma grande revelação quando ainda estavam na garagem.

\- Eu realmente não acredito que você não conseguiu tirar uma carteira de motorista. – Clarke comentou, se divertindo com o fato. Lexa a fitou com cara de quem não está achando nem um pouco divertido, pelo contrário, um incômodo.  
\- Eu já falei que tem uma razão. – ela disse.  
\- Três razões, Lexa. Não sabia que isso era possível.  
\- Eu dirijo muito bem. – Lexa afirmou e, no banco de trás, o brutamontes tossiu. Lexa virou para ele com um olhar mortal. – Cala a boca, Gustus.  
\- Eu não disse nada, Commander.

Clarke olhou a interação entre os dois.

\- Commander? Alguém vai me explicar ou...  
\- Não.  
\- É confidencial.

Eles responderam ao mesmo tempo e, rápido assim, a conversa foi encerrada. Pelo menos a fila andou.

 

\--

 

A nova casa era uma construção de dois andares em um bairro na periferia da cidade, dentro de um condomínio grande onde casas iguais tomavam as ruas espaçosamente como se não houvesse lugares próximos dali onde as pessoas moravam tão perto uma das outras que mal podiam respirar. Clarke não gostou, parecia que ela estava voltando para casa de sua mãe, e isso trazia sentimentos com os quais não tinha a mínima vontade de lidar. Lexa andava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da jaqueta dois passos atrás de Clarke, como se com isso adiasse a chegada na casa, e parecia estar ainda menos feliz. Pelo menos nisso elas concordavam.

Gustus abriu a porta de entrada, que deu para uma sala espaçosa com sofás de couro, mobiliada como se alguém morasse ali. Indra entrou na sala vindo de outra porta e, por um segundo confuso, Clarke pensou que era a casa dela.

\- Bem-vindos. – Indra disse, parando do outro lado da sala, ainda usava seu terno e atrás dela seu grupo inseparável de guarda-costas surgia pela mesma porta. – Seus pertences foram colocados no segundo andar, no quarto de vocês. Os seus móveis estão guardados em um terceiro quarto, Clarke. Assim que você decidir o que vai fazer, nós vamos ajudar a movê-los.  
\- Pera, o quê? – Clarke parou, Lexa quase bateu às suas costas e ainda assim ficou parada perto demais.  
\- As coisas do seu antigo apartamento foram trazidas para cá. – uma mulher de terno atrás de Indra falou, recebendo um olhar feroz.  
\- Fale apenas quando solicitado, Echo. – Indra a repreendeu.  
\- Por quê? O que aconteceu com o meu apartamento?  
\- Você leu alguma coisa no contrato? – Lexa perguntou, saindo de trás de Clarke para olha-la. A expressão de Clarke foi resposta o bastante, Lexa rolou os olhos e se conteve, em um gesto curiosamente parecido com o de Anya. – Eu não preciso lidar com isso. Indra, eu vou esperar no meu quarto. Quando formos começar, me chame.  
\- Sim, Commander. – Indra disse com um aceno de cabeça respeitoso. Lexa atravessou o grupo de Grounders e saiu da sala sendo seguida por Gustus.

Em seguida Indra fez um gesto para o grupo dispersar. Quando ficaram a sós, ela virou para Clarke.

\- Criança, você não tem ideia de no que você se meteu.

Clarke estava irritada de ter que ouvir as pessoas dizerem isso pra ela. Ela queria poder responder “Você não tem ideia de o que eu escapei.” Mas havia uma parte dela que achava que isso seria um drama infantil, provando o ponto de Indra, e que se a situação com a arma havia indicado algo, ela não estava mesmo preparada para o que precisaria enfrentar.

Isso ficou mais claro ainda quando Indra pacientemente explicou que ela não poderia retornar para casa, porque o local havia sido comprometido e o governo, ou qualquer um que estivesse a procura dos invasores do Weather, poderiam encontra-la. A Grounder estava apagando seus rastros.

Indra colocou os documentos de Clarke na mesa de centro entre elas. Agora as duas estavam sentadas no sofá.

\- O ideal seria que você apagasse a sua identidade.  
\- Como você espera que eu faça isso?  
\- Nós faríamos por você. – Indra explicou, como se fosse o óbvio. – Clarke Griffin morreria, você poderia ser quem você quisesse.  
\- E os meus amigos? A minha mãe?  
\- Eles iriam ficar tristes, a princípio. Mas iriam em frente. E estariam protegidos.

Apagar a própria identidade parecia um pouco demais, algo que não parecia nem uma possibilidade.

\- E se eu não aceitar?  
\- Então é melhor você garantir que a missão seja 100% perfeita e ninguém consiga descobrir de onde você veio.

Clarke olhou para Indra.

\- Esse é mais um dos casos em que eu não tenho escolha?  
\- Esse é um dos casos em que você pode ser inteligente e tomar a decisão certa. Mas, não, Clarke Griffin vai continuar a existir enquanto você desejar. A decisão de deixar o seu passado para trás é inteiramente sua. Nós, no entanto, não nos responsabilizamos pelas consequências.  
\- Eu preciso responder agora?  
\- Não, você tem 3 dias.

Três dias era o tempo até partirem para Mount Weather, a base de operações da Weather Corp, que precisariam invadir para pegar uns documentos. O papel de Clarke seria descobrir um modo de invadir o sistema interno para copiar o banco de dados. O que seria simples, se eles estivessem só pulando o muro da casa do vizinho da Raven para ir na piscina quando não tem ninguém em casa, em vez de estarem invadindo uma propriedade privada dentro de uma montanha protegida por alta segurança. Parecia algo tão suicida quanto assaltar o banco.

“Hey, você quer assaltar um banco?”  
“Claro, agora!”

Era _surreal_.

Ela desejou poder falar no grupo dos amigos. Em vez disso, se desculpou com Indra, disse que precisava de um tempo para pensar, e subiu as escadas.

Ninguém apareceu para segui-la. Clarke não sabia se não ter um vigia particular significava que eles confiavam nela, ou simplesmente não achavam que ela tinha capacidade de fugir. Seja o que fosse, ela estava feliz por poder ficar um tempo sozinha.

No segundo andar, a primeira porta que ela abriu deu para o quarto de Lexa, onde ela estava deitada na cama sem nem tirar as botas, com o notebook no colo. Gustus estava sentado em uma poltrona no canto. Os dois viraram ao mesmo tempo para olhar Clarke parada na porta.

\- Oh. Porta errada. Desculpa. – Clarke disse, fechando rapidamente e indo testar a próxima. Dessa vez era um quarto similar, felizmente vazio. A diferença era só que em vez da poltrona no canto havia pilhas de caixas.

Todas suas coisas foram cuidadosamente guardadas. Depois de uma vistoria rápida, ela encontrou seu celular, roupas para trocar e pacotes de biscoitos de seu armário da cozinha. Ela sentiu uma pequena pontada no peito vendo seus objetos colocados em caixas, lembrando-a do que havia deixado para trás. O apartamento era pequeno, quente demais, sem janelas, mas também fora algo que ela conquistou com o próprio dinheiro, foi o lugar onde ela passou os últimos meses encolhida no sofá. Onde ela, numa explosão de inspiração, passou horas pintando animada com seu fluxo de ideias e, em muito tempo, foi onde ela voltou a sentir algo que parecia felicidade.

É claro que também tinha todas as memórias ruins, que ameaçavam voltar, trazendo junto a exaustão e o medo do que todas as mudanças das últimas horas poderiam significar. Ela precisava pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Mas, antes, Clarke tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

 

Depois de cochilar por algumas horas, ela ficou pela cama mexendo no celular. O Weather estava no ar novamente e o número de asks acumuladas havia subido para 123, se fosse tudo pedido de arte ela estaria acabada.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Gustus perguntou, entrando no quarto sem nem bater na porta. Atrás dele vinha Lexa com sua cara de mau humor.

Clarke estava deitada na cama com o celular na mão.

\- Hm... nada?

Gustus levantou um celular mostrando o último tweet de Clarke, há 19 segundos, “alívio ver o cabelinho normal da Tempestade depois daquela coisa horrorosa”. Clarke se ergueu apoiada no cotovelo para encara-lo melhor.

\- Você viu o cabelo da Tempestade na foto que vazou da série? Tá tenebroso. – Clarke disse.  
\- Você não tem autorização para postar em redes sociais.  
\- Quem disse isso?  
\- O protocolo.  
\- O protocolo tá aqui pra ver alguma coisa? – Clarke disse, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Lexa atrás de Gustus. Clarke negaria se perguntassem, mas ver a reação a incentivava a fazer mais. – E além do mais, é idiota. Sério. O que você acha que é mais suspeito, eu desaparecer completamente ou falar com os meus amigos?  
Gustus olhou para Lexa, que deu de ombros.  
\- Faz sentido. – ela disse.

Vários minutos e algumas ligações depois, Clarke estava liberada oficialmente para fazer o que quisesse, contando que não revelasse nada sobre a Grounder, o plano e usasse o celular novo. Nesse meio tempo, Clarke já estava com o aparelho na orelha falando com Raven.

\- Ei, Raven. – ela disse quando a outra atendeu.  
\- CLARKE? CADÊ VOCÊ? QUEM É ESSA DONA DOLORES E POR QUE ELA TÁ NO SEU APARTAMENTO? – a outra berrou do outro lado. Clarke olhou para Gustus como se isso provasse seu ponto, mesmo que ele estivesse muito ocupado falando no próprio telefone para ter ouvido.  
\- Calma, Raven. Eu senti que precisava mudar. Estava ficando preocupada depois de tudo o que aconteceu.  
\- Você está brincando.  
\- Não, sério. Eu... percebi que é meio perigoso, o que eu fiz é ilegal e por causa daquela confusão eu fiquei com medo de ser encontrada. Mas está tudo bem.  
\- Hm... certo. O Wick chegou, posso te ligar mais tarde?  
\- _Quem?_  
\- Deixa pra lá, Clarke. É só alguém que pelo menos vem para as noites de filme.

Clarke sentiu a alfinetada, mas a esse ponto já estava acostumada e apenas ignorou.

\- Tudo bem, me liga mais tarde.  
\- Esse número mesmo?  
\- É, eu troquei também. Avisa pra todo mundo.  
\- Beleza. Até mais tarde, princesa.

Quando ela desligou o telefone Lexa se aproximou da cama e, então, esperou pacientemente com as mãos no bolso até Clarke perceber sua presença.

\- O que foi? – Clarke perguntou, olhando para o alto e percebendo que, agora sem jaqueta, dava para ver parte de uma tatuagem preta tribal saindo pela manga da camisa de Lexa. Combinava com ela.  
\- Se estiver tudo bem pra você, acho que nós poderíamos começar os preparativos agora. – Lexa falou. - Eu gostaria de acabar logo com isso.  
\- É, eu também. – Clarke concordou levantando da cama. – Nós podemos só pedir uma pizza antes?

 

Depois de comerem elas foram para a sala no fundo da casa. Ela havia sido preparada com vários monitores, uma mesa larga vazia, poltronas confortáveis com rodinhas e elas poderiam requisitar o que achassem necessário para completar a missão (C: Até um minibar? I: Não.).

Pra variar, as coisas não começaram bem. As duas escolheram o mesmo computador, mesmo que todos fossem iguais. Os argumentos estavam ficando acalorados quando Gustus interrompeu tomando-o para si.

\- Você está parecendo uma criança, Heda. – Gustus falou, sentado na cadeira, com um olhar mau humorado enquanto abria seu joguinho do Candy Crush. Era a primeira vez que Clarke o via assumir a típica expressão irritada dos Grounders.  
\- Não é minha culpa, ela sempre se mete no que eu faço. – Lexa respondeu cruzando os braços.  
\- Foi você que começou. – Clarke se defendeu e, então, as duas trocaram um olhar se dando conta ao mesmo tempo de que Gustus estava certo. – Merda.

Foi assim que terminou a primeira das várias brigas que elas teriam ao longo da noite. Depois de tanto tempo trabalhando sozinhas, ter que trocar informações era difícil. Clarke falava em gírias de redes sociais que Lexa não entendia, Lexa usava termos técnicos que Clarke repudiava.

As duas também tinham um processo totalmente diferente. Lexa escrevia tudo cuidadosamente em um caderno, com letra limpa, fazendo gráficos e anotações em cores diferentes; quando precisava pesquisar algo, ela focava até terminar. Clarke rabiscava coisas em post-its que nem ela lia, aproveitava pra atualizar suas redes sociais e ver o Weather no meio do caminho. Ela sentia que Lexa olhava para ela incomodada toda vez que percebia, mas Clarke não se importava. Ninguém morreria se ela tirasse um tempo pra respostar a foto de uma cantora gostosa.

Elas não podiam realmente discordar sobre os próprios métodos, porque foram eles, diferentes como eram, que as levaram até ali. Mas elas podiam concordar com algumas regras. Lexa, para o horror de Clarke, baniu a música; Clarke, por sua vez, proibiu Lexa de reclamar quando ela quisesse falar de Candy Crush com o Gustus (ela tinha plena certeza de que se passasse a noite inteira em silêncio surtaria, o que era irônico, porque normalmente ela passava a noite em silêncio na boa).

Era o meio da noite quando Clarke percebeu que a proposta de Indra não era má ideia. Se isso significava que sua vida seria assim dali pra frente, era algo que ela poderia fazer. Dividir uma sala de computadores de última geração com uma garota atraente, discutir planos de como invadir uma rede interna, apagar o passado. Ela gostava de como Lexa trabalhava em silêncio, com um coque preso no alto da cabeça e um casaco de lã largo demais que deixava sua pele exposta na região do pescoço. A luz clara da tela refletia em seus olhos verdes enquanto ela observava um código concentrada. O celular de Clarke tremeu, fazendo-a perceber que seus pensamentos estavam no lugar errado. Novamente.

Era uma mensagem de Indra com as informações sobre o apagamento de identidade que Clarke havia pedido mais cedo. Enterrar o passado poderia ser uma boa solução. Começar novamente, do zero, com ninguém julgando-a por não ser quem todos esperavam. Essa era a sua oportunidade de fazer as coisas serem melhores.

 

Certo ponto Lexa disse que ia dormir, porque é claro que ela estava mais adiantada no cronograma que fizeram, e desapareceu com Gustus atrás dela, fazendo Clarke questionar se eles dormiam juntos. De repente ela se sentiu sozinha. Uma coisa é ficar na sua casa sem mais ninguém. Outra coisa era ser deixada para trás, em um lugar estranho, quando outras pessoas deviam estar fazendo sexo no andar de cima.

Clarke decidiu ir atrás de Indra, para tirar umas dúvidas, foi o que ela disse para si mesma. E ela estava fazendo isso quando Octavia ligou pra dizer que Raven pediu pra avisar que vai ficar devendo a ligação porque acabou ficando na casa de Wick.

\- Quê? Na casa de quem? – Clarke perguntou, olhando para o alto da escada no segundo andar, se perguntando se valia a pena procurar Indra lá e arriscar ter que ouvir coisas do quarto de Lexa.  
\- Wick, você sabe, o namorado dela. – Octavia falou “namorado” em um tom acentuado dando risinhos no fundo, e Clarke se perguntou o que estava perdendo. Resposta: Tudo.  
\- Como assim namorado? – ela perguntou, voltando a atenção para o celular.  
\- O cara com quem ela tem saído há meses? – Octavia repetiu como se fosse óbvio, então soltou uma pequena exclamação e se apressou a dizer. – Ah, você não sabia. Sabe como a Raven é, ela não conta nada pra ninguém.

Isso era verdade, mas ainda assim, Raven não era o tipo de pessoa que passava meses vendo alguém. Ainda mais alguém que Clarke não conhecia.

\- Mas você sabia. – Clarke acusou.  
\- Todo mundo meio que sabe, ele tem vindo nos encontros...

Dessa vez quem exclamou foi Clarke, ao se dar conta de onde a conversa estava chegando, como todas as outras. Decidida a não deixar acontecer, ela continuou.

\- Tem um monte de coisa que eu não sei, pelo visto. Tipo... – Clarke se esforçou para lembrar o novo nickname de Octavia. – Oquiteivia?  
\- Okteivia. – ela corrigiu, pronunciando normalmente como “Octavia”. - É o meu nome escrito em trigedasleng. Legal, não é?  
\- Você tá falando sério?  
\- Você está me perguntando só pra me julgar? Porque se você for começar, eu também tenho muito a dizer.  
\- Ah, é? Então diz, eu- – Clarke parou de dizer ao ouvir Octavia gemer de dor do outro lado da linha. – Octavia?

Alguns segundos depois ela voltou a falar.

\- Desculpa, Raven está sendo idiota e tentando me bater. Ela não quer que eu brigue com você.  
\- Pera, você está com Raven?  
\- Não. Sim. Quer dizer, eu estou na casa do Wick, mas eles estão no outro sofá e eu prefiro não descrever o que eu estou vendo.

Clarke ficou em silêncio, de repente sem palavras. Seus amigos estavam se encontrando mais uma vez sem ela, o que era comum e normalmente ela estaria aliviada de não ter que ir. Dessa vez, algo parecia errado. Uma sensação ruim se instalou em seu estômago quando ela percebeu que Raven poderia estar tentando evita-la.

\- Clarke? – Octavia chamou do outro lado da linha.  
\- Está bem tarde, eu vou dormir.  
\- Aliás, onde você está dormindo? Você não está na rua, né?  
\- Lógico que não. A gente conversa depois. Tchau, O... – o apelido pareceu estranho em sua boca. – Octavia.

Clarke desligou antes de ouvir a resposta. Decidiu que correria o risco de procurar Indra no segundo andar.

O quarto de Lexa estava fora dos limites (criados pela própria Clarke). Ela passou pela porta como se pudesse ser infectada pela proximidade. Pulou também a porta do próprio quarto. Só restava duas portas, a primeira levou a uma sala cheia de caixas e móveis de Clarke, a segundo estava completamente vazia a não ser por uma pequena plaquinha de papel no chão. Quando chegou mais perto, Clarke viu que estava escrito apenas “Lexa”, como se a sala vazia tivesse reservada para ela. Enfim, Indra definitivamente não estava ali.

Clarke se perguntou o que aconteceria se saísse pela porta da frente e simplesmente fosse embora. Talvez eles soubessem que ela não ia, porque não era disso que ela queria fugir. Além do mais, ela ia fazer o quê? Mendigar na rua? É, ela não faria isso mesmo. Deixaria para falar com Indra no dia seguinte.

 

Naquela noite Clarke não conseguia dormir. Talvez fosse toda a situação começando a pesar. Talvez fosse o quarto desconhecido, grande demais, com suas paredes vazias mal iluminadas pela luz dos postes da rua que entravam pela janela que ela não quis fechar. Até mesmo o barulho era estranho, um silêncio mais completo, cortado apenas pelo latido de alguns cachorros da vizinhança, tão diferente da barulheira típica da cidade que se estendia madrugada adentro. Nenhuma buzina ou vozes agitadas. Nenhum alarme de carro para tira-la do sério. Apenas o silêncio absoluto sem qualquer espaço para que ela escondesse seus pensamentos.

Não chegou nem a ficar muito tempo deitada, levantou por volta das 5 da manhã, quando seus pensamentos migraram para o que poderia estar acontecendo no quarto ao lado – sua versão preferida era de que Gustus estava parado em pé no canto do quarto escuro. Apesar da diversão, não era algo que ela queria pensar. Então foi para a sala e terminou a noite no sofá, com todas as luzes acesas, cochilando com seu antigo notebook sobre a barriga tocando música alta e a timeline do Weather aberta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, comentários? Eu estou ansiosa pra vocês verem o próximo, tem um momento que eu gosto muito e tava até pensando que seria nesse capítulo aqui. ENFIM. Até muito em breve


	4. Você já foi uma merda em algo que precisava fazer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vou só dizer que a Clarke correndo é pior do que eu tentando resumir o capítulo.
> 
> ou: Everyday is leg day when you’re running from your problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu capítulo preferido até agora. Espero que vocês gostem.

Clarke estava sentada no sofá agarrada no encosto como se isso pudesse salvar sua vida, ou pelo menos impedi-la de afundar novamente no sono. Era a segunda vez que Indra a chamava e, pela cara que fazia para perto da porta da cozinha, Clarke não estava ansiosa para ser acordada uma terceira vez.

\- Beba que vai ajudar. – Indra disse. Havia colocado uma caneca fumegante na mesa de centro, ao lado do notebook de Clarke, que alguém tirou de seu colo enquanto ela dormia.  
\- Por que eu não posso dormir mesmo? – Clarke resmungou de olhos fechados, com a cabeça encostada no braço que estava por cima do encosto, cansada demais para toda a claridade que entrava na sala.  
\- Lexa mandou te acordar.

Isso fez Clarke levantar a cabeça.

\- E você simplesmente obedece?  
\- Sim. Ela está no comando dessa operação.  
\- Eu pensei que nós tivéssemos nisso juntas.  
\- Você é uma criança, Clarke. Lexa tem experiência e responsabilidade.  
\- É por isso que vocês deixam ela com um guarda-costas?  
\- Não, é porque eles pensam que poderiam me segurar se eu quisesse fugir. - Lexa respondeu, aparecendo na entrada da casa.

Clarke não tinha certeza se prestou atenção em todas as palavras. Lexa estava usando shorts pretos de corrida curtos demais, deixando suas pernas longas expostas, com uma camiseta branca grudada no corpo suado de um jeito que deitava Clarke nervosa. Se ainda tinha dúvidas de que estava atraída por Lexa, elas acabaram no instante em que ela apareceu naquela porta.

Lexa sorriu, consciente do olhar de Clarke, e andou tranquilamente até o sofá, fingindo não ver que Clarke se encolhia diante da proximidade, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Logo em seguida veio uma mulher de terno, que Clarke reconheceu como a Echo, e se posicionou em silêncio no canto como Gustus fazia.

\- Bom dia. – Lexa disse chamando a atenção para si. Ela sorria para Clarke, seus olhos verdes ressaltados pelo rosto corado. Ela levou uma caneca aos lábios e, nesse instante, Clarke foi puxada de volta para a realidade.  
\- Ei! – ela protestou. – Isso é meu. – ela apontou para a caneca de Indra, mas em vez de se aproximar, Clarke se afastou no sofá, ainda incerta do que acabaria fazendo se chegassem mais perto.  
\- Indra. – Lexa chamou em um tom firme. A mulher apareceu prontamente na porta, Clarke nem lembrava de vê-la sair. – Faça outro para Clarke, por favor.

Indra assentiu e voltou pela porta que levava para cozinha.

\- Então você é a Commander aqui. – Clarke disse, cruzando os braços em seu canto do sofá.  
\- Eu faço o que precisa ser feito. – Lexa respondeu tomando mais um gole e, dessa vez, Clarke notou novamente a tatuagem em seu braço, agora completamente exposta. – E agora eu preciso que você tire a sua roupa.

Clarke levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

\- _Quê?_  
\- E coloque uma apropriada. Nós vamos sair para correr. – Lexa estava sorrindo deliciada com a reação de Clarke.

Clarke sentiu o rosto esquentar e convenceu a si mesma de que era raiva. Felizmente, Indra entrava na sala com mais uma caneca e Clarke aproveitou o momento para sair dali rapidamente.

Só quando estava sozinha no quarto, ainda envergonhada demais para se mover, que percebeu que Lexa disse que elas iam correr. Sabe, no sentido de “ _vamos fazer exercício_ ”. Em uma situação normal, Clarke teria protestado, mas agora já era tarde demais para voltar atrás. E na segurança de seu quarto, começando a elaborar uma vingança, ela não tinha mais muita certeza se queria voltar atrás.

 

\--

 

A vingança foi um prato saboreado por exatos 5 minutos.

_3 minutos_. O tempo de Clarke descer as escadas, ver o olhar de Lexa, que parou no meio do que estava falando com Indra quando a viu. Clarke não tinha o corpo atlético de Lexa. Pelo contrário, os últimos meses a fizeram ganhar uns quilos a mais, mas ela via nos olhos de Lexa o efeito do decote de seu top preto.

\- Você está pronta? – Clarke perguntou, em seu rosto o mesmo sorriso convencido de Lexa mais cedo.

_2 minutos_. O tempo delas se despedirem de Indra e Echo e irem para o lado de fora começar a correr.

A partir daí foi só suor e desespero. Basta dizer que de todas as coisas que Clarke fazia bem, correr não era uma delas. Pra piorar, Lexa parecia se estressar a medida que ela ficava para trás. Clarke não estava nem aí. Ela estava fazendo o melhor que podia e não é como se precisasse sair correndo normalmente.

\- O que foi? – perguntou ofegante quando alcançou Lexa pela milésima vez. Ela nem estava mais suando, enquanto Clarke pingava.  
\- Você é pior do que eu imaginei. – Lexa disse. – Se você quer ser uma agente de campo, você precisa melhorar isso.  
\- Primeiro, eu não quero ser uma agente de campo. Segundo, eu não tenho um segundo, mas – ela precisou fazer uma pausa para pegar ar e abaixou apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. – Você não precisa ser babaca por isso.

Lexa respirou fundo e entregou uma garrafa de água para Clarke.

\- Bebe isso, vamos voltar andando.

Clarke aceitou a água, mas se demorou mais no mesmo lugar, mesmo que Lexa já estivesse alguns passos adiante.

\- Não é minha culpa isso, você sabe. – Clarke falou alto para a outra.  
\- Não? – Lexa perguntou virando e continuando a andar de costas. – Você acha que não estaríamos aqui se você não tivesse interferido?

Clarke mal acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Ela pensou que, depois da forma como elas estavam trocando olhares abertamente e do clima leve que começaram o dia, toda a inimizade de Lexa ficaria para trás.

\- Não. Isso outra vez, não. – Clarke falou irritada e começou a andar na direção de Lexa. – Eu já disse que eu estava-  
\- Ainda é sua culpa. E eu não costumo concordar com ela, mas Anya estava certa quando disse que você não sabia em que você estava se metendo. – Lexa continuava a andar de costas, e Clarke estava na frente dela.  
\- Eu pensei que a Indra é que tivesse dito isso.  
\- Ela também, – então Lexa se virou e começou a andar mais rápido. – É o que todo mundo disse. Você não consegue nem andar direito.  
\- Eles não deveriam ter me chamado, então.  
\- Eu concordo. – Lexa disse, e Clarke sentiu como se fosse um tapa. Não porque ela estivesse triste pelo amor de sua vida nem nada, ela sabia separar bem o que era só uma atração, mas isso não torna mais legal ver alguém desdenhar da sua capacidade. Lexa parecia alheia ao que estava fazendo, e continuou a falar. – Eles pensaram que nós estávamos trabalhando juntas, eles sabiam que eu não teria escolhido alguém inexperiente. Já era tarde demais quando eles perceberam o erro, não dá pra simplesmente te jogar em casa e apagar a sua memória. Eu ainda tentei convencer Anya a mudar de ideia, mas ela está decidida.

Clarke parou de andar, atropelada pelas palavras. Sua cabeça girava com um monte de pensamentos inacabados enquanto ela tentava entender como estava sendo afetada. Não fazia sentido. Eles estavam jogando elas para os leões sabendo que ela não tinha a menor chance, e faziam isso de qualquer forma. Talvez fosse isso que Lexa estava tentando alerta-la sobre a Grounder, mas nesse momento ela não conseguia sentir a menor simpatia por Lexa. Em vez disso, transformou a raiva que estava crescendo em seu peito em energia para correr.

Isso estava se tornando uma tradição.

Clarke Griffin ficava puta com algo.

Clarke Griffin corria.

Dessa vez, porém, ela corria para ultrapassar Lexa, que assim que percebeu começou a correr também e logo virou uma competição.

\- Vai se foder. – Clarke disse enquanto fazia uma curva, colocando o corpo na frente de Lexa para evitar que ela ultrapassasse.  
\- Você está sendo estúpida. – Lexa respondeu, avançando rapidamente assim que passaram a curva.

Clarke sabia que jamais alcançaria Lexa. Não se dependesse só das próprias pernas. Felizmente, ela tinha uma carta na manga. Lembrava do caminho bem o bastante, então esperou apenas que Lexa estivesse bem na frente para virar em um cruzamento entre duas casas. Ela não saberia quanto tempo Lexa levaria para perceber o que estava fazendo. O tempo parecia ainda menor depois de Clarke perde-la de vista. Era como se a todo instante Lexa fosse aparecer no meio do caminho pra estragar seus planos. A ideia de vê-la chegando na frente no último segundo era aterrorizante.

Felizmente, o pavor apenas a fez correr mais ainda.

Depois de cortar por algumas casas e, nem Clarke acreditou, pular o muro de uma, atravessar o quintal fugindo de um cachorro, e se jogar para o outro lado do muro na outra rua. Ela caiu no chão dolorosamente e levantou a cabeça, só para dar de com Indra de terno e óculos escuros.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Indra perguntou, pronta para segura-la. Pela visão periférica Clarke podia ver mais pessoas de terno se aproximando ameaçadoramente.  
\- Correndo. – Clarke disse com esforço, tentando levantar de chão e correr ao mesmo tempo, tropeçou e precisou da ajuda de Indra para ficar em pé.  
\- Você não está tentando fugir? – Indra perguntou, confusa.  
\- Puta que pariu. – Clarke murmurou tentando se soltar de Indra para voltar a correr, os olhos vasculhando a rua atrás de Lexa. E se ela já estava na frente? – Estou voltando pra casa. A sua casa. Quer dizer... Ah, você sabe. Me solta, por favor.

O tom de desespero na voz de Clarke deve ter ajudado em algo, que mesmo ainda confusa, Indra fez um gesto para os Grounders ao redor pararem e, aparentemente depois de séculos, soltou o braço de Clarke.

Quando Clarke finalmente chegou na rua da casa sentia o peito queimar e algo na lateral da barriga doía a cada passo, Lexa não estava em lugar nenhum a vista. Clarke até quis que ela já estivesse na porta de casa, porque tudo estaria acabado e ela poderia simplesmente se jogar no chão e morrer. Mas ainda não.

Alguns segundos depois Lexa apareceu no fim da rua na esquina. O coração de Clarke deu um pulo e ela continuou brigando com as pernas para se moverem. O espaço entre elas diminuía rapidamente. Clarke não desistia mesmo assim, ela podia ver o gramado da casa claramente. Os passos e a respiração pesada de Lexa se aproximavam às suas costas. Chegando tão perto que Clarke podia sentir o movimento da outra. Clarke mudou de posição, chegando para o lado e para frente de Lexa, evitando a ultrapassagem, e esse pequeno truque foi o necessário para dar tempo dela chegar no gramado primeiro.

Assim que botou os pés na grama, Clarke desabou, só que estava rápido demais para isso e o corpo foi jogado para frente. Para completar, Lexa vinha correndo atrás sem esperar que Clarke fosse parar bruscamente. As duas se chocaram com tudo rolando pelo gramado em um embaralhado de pernas e braços até baterem contra a parede da casa.

Para sorte de Clarke, o impacto final foi todo em Lexa, que bateu com as costas na parede e caiu de volta para cima de Clarke. Por alguns segundos, tudo o que elas conseguiram fazer foi permanecer mortas no chão. Nenhuma delas acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ouviram os passos de Indra se aproximando rapidamente e sua voz chamando-as. Foi isso que as trouxe para a realidade. Lentamente, Lexa levantou a cabeça só o bastante para ver se Clarke estava bem. Ela estava. Mal os olhos das duas se encontraram elas explodiram em gargalhadas.

Indra olhou incrédula para as duas, certa de que havia sido pega em uma brincadeira infantil, então jogou as mãos para o alto e foi embora resmungando sozinha, cansada demais para lidar com isso.

As duas no chão riram até o estômago doer e os músculos da boca ficarem doloridos, uma por cima da outra, os corpos quentes e a respiração ofegante. A primeira se recuperar foi Lexa, que apenas se levantou o bastante para ficar sentada com uma perna de cada lado de Clarke, a diversão ainda contaminava todas as suas expressões: os olhos verdes brilhando, o sorriso aberto nos lábios.

\- Isso foi bom. – Lexa disse, ainda ofegante. – Eu estava errada sobre você, Clarke.  
\- É, eu sei. – Clarke respondeu sorrindo. - Mas você pode continuar a dizer, se quiser.  
\- Eu gosto do seu sorriso. – Lexa disse, pegando Clarke de surpresa.

Clarke se ergueu rapidamente sobre os próprios cotovelos, o que foi a decisão errada, porque assim ela estava ainda mais perto de Lexa. Começava a ficar consciente de toda a pressão que o corpo quente dela fazia contra o seu, de onde Lexa estava sentada.

\- Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou para Clarke, que tentava se virar e se desvencilhar de Lexa.  
\- Sim, eu só preciso... – ela deixou a frase morrer, mais preocupada em agarrar as graminhas para tentar se arrastar para longe. Foi assim que percebeu que suas mãos estavam sangrando.

Lexa finalmente levantou e esticou a mão para Clarke.

\- Tem um kit de primeiros socorros na cozinha. – Lexa disse.

Clarke achou mais seguro ignorar a mão e levantar sozinha. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Lexa arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando-a curiosamente.

\- Eu acho que machuquei meu joelho também. – foi o que Clarke conseguiu responder, apontando para a mancha de sangue no joelho.

 

\--

 

Quando elas chegaram na cozinha Indra já esperava com o kit de primeiros socorros pronto e a comida no forno. Ela indicou a mesa para Clarke, enquanto Lexa foi para a outra ponta da mesa cuidar de um próprio ralado no braço.

\- Você sabia que ela estava nos seguindo? – Clarke perguntou para Lexa, quando Indra começou a limpar seu joelho.  
\- Sim. – Lexa respondeu, sem levantar os olhos do braço machucado.  
\- Cadê Gustus? – Clarke perguntou, ao se dar conta de que Echo estava parada como uma assombração perto da porta.  
\- O turno dele acabou. – Indra passou algo no machucado de Clarke que a fez gemer. – Isso nem foi demais. – Indra falou irritada.  
\- Você realmente sabe fazer isso? – Clarke perguntou inspecionando o machucado. Não era nem nada demais, nada que Indra precisasse cuidar como se ela fosse uma criança de 3 anos que caiu de bicicleta, e a pergunta fez Indra largar tudo e ir ver as panelas no forno. – Desculpa, Indra, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Mas, sério, eu posso cuidar disso sozinha.  
\- É, você sabe que ela fez faculdade de medicina, Indra? – Lexa falou do outro lado e Clarke parou de mexer no kit de primeiros socorros, pega de surpresa pela segunda vez.  
\- Como você sabe disso?  
– Eu li a sua ficha. – Lexa explicou, dando de ombros.  
\- Então você saberia que eu _quase_ terminei medicina. – Clarke corrigiu. – Mas é, eu sei cortar pessoas, se for necessário. – ela respondeu, fitando Lexa nos olhos.

Lexa sorriu em resposta. Talvez fosse dizer algo, mas o celular de Clarke começou a tocar interrompendo o momento. Clarke tinha esquecido completamente dele. Precisou vasculhar a sala atrás do barulho para lembrar onde colocou – em cima da estante perto da televisão.

\- Hey, princesa. – a voz de Raven a cumprimentou quando ela atendeu.  
\- Oi, Raven. O que foi?  
\- Boa tarde pra você também.  
\- Desculpa, é só que esse não é um bom momento. – Clarke respondeu e, de fato, Indra a observava da porta da cozinha com uma expressão que dizia “ACABA LOGO COM ISSO”. – Raven, eu to...  
\- NÃO, CLARKE. Você não vai desligar. Eu estou aqui tentando ser a boa amiga e te pedir desculpa pela noite passada.  
\- Desculpa?  
\- Por não ter te ligado quando eu tava com o Wick.  
\- Ah, - Clarke então lembrou da ligação de Octavia, - Tudo bem. Está tranquilo. Agora eu tenho que terminar... de arrumar as coisas da mudança.

Na porta, Indra fazia um gesto de desaprovação com a cabeça e Clarke não fazia ideia do que aquilo queria dizer.

\- Não, a gente vai conversar agora, e esse é o seu castigo especial por não avisar da mudança.  
\- A GENTE PODERIA TER AJUDADO. – alguém gritou do fundo.  
\- O Bellamy tá com você?  
\- É, todo mundo veio pra cá, eu ia perguntar se você queria passar aqui.

Clarke olhou para Indra, que agora estava de braços cruzados, ainda com a mesma expressão mortífera.

\- Vou ver, mas provavelmente vou estar morta depois que terminar isso. – Clarke usou uma desculpa de sua interminável coleção.  
\- Tudo bem, nós podemos conversar sobre o Wick por aqui. Eu preciso de uma opinião sensata e... _eu já esgotei minhas opções_. – Raven completou a frase falando alto, se dirigindo mais a alguém que estava com ela do que Clarke. – Está preparada?

Pronto, Clarke estava ferrada. Clarke sabia que essa seria uma daquelas LIGAÇÕES DA RAVEN que você não pode desligar sem temer pelo seu futuro. Então ela gesticulou para Indra pedindo mais um tempo. Indra respondeu com mais um olhar de desaprovação e desapareceu novamente na cozinha. Clarke interpretou como um sim.

\- Clarke? – Raven chamou.  
\- Oi, tô aqui. – Clarke respondeu, voltando a sua atenção ao celular enquanto se sentava no sofá. - O que aconteceu? E quem é Wick?

 

\--

 

Quando elas retornaram para a sala dos computadores após o almoço e banho, a mesa grande que tomava a maior parte da sala estava coberta por peças estranhas e fiação. Foi só então que ficou claro que aquilo era um treinamento. Mais do que planejar, Lexa queria saber do que Clarke era capaz. A corrida mais cedo fora só o começo.

Aparentemente, dessa vez Clarke deveria saber como armar para se conectarem na rede interna e desarmarem a segurança. E, como a própria Clarke disse depois de ouvir as ordens, "Por que eu saberia fazer essas coisas?".

Não entenda errado, Clarke era boa no que fazia, ou seja, em criar gambiarras na internet pra fazer algo quando precisava. Seja baixar uma música, criar um template legal para o Weather ou invadir um site. Só que ela não era nenhuma hacker agente secreta, ela nunca teve nenhum ensino formal. Clarke nem ao menos sabia nomear as partes internas de um computador. Quando a luz da sala em seu apartamento parou de funcionar, ela passou uma semana no completo escuro e precisou da ajuda de Raven para resolver (acabou que era só trocar a lâmpada. Mas como é que ela saberia?).

Basta isso para saber que o resto do treinamento seria um completo desastre.

Clarke não conseguia cortar os fios sem fazer algo explodir ou causar algum dano. Lexa já estava frustrada. Ficava apenas perto da janela, que elas precisaram abrir por causa do cheiro de queimado que tinha tomado a sala, olhando de longe com o maxilar trincado e braços cruzados. O que não deveria ser, mas era uma imagem incrivelmente sexy e, talvez, tenha sido a causa de um novo estalo na fiação.

\- Ow! – Clarke exclamou, puxando a mão rápido assustada com a faísca.

\- Você pelo menos deveria ser boa nisso. – Lexa disse enquanto corria para ver se estava tudo bem. Clarke olhou para ela confusa, se perguntando de onde ela tirou aquilo. – Você fez medicina, você deveria pelo menos segurar uma chave de parafuso sem fazer nada explodir. – Lexa explicou. Nesse ponto, ela já havia assumido o lugar de Clarke em frente a mesa e trabalhava para desfazer qualquer dano que tivesse acontecido. Por sua vez, Clarke não fez o menor esforço para se afastar e se apoiava na mesa de lado para observar Lexa.

\- Eu não fiz medicina, eu _abandonei_ medicina. E acho que isso deixa bem claro por quê. – Clarke respondeu, o que não era inteiramente verdade. Ela não abandonou a faculdade por ser ruim. Pelo contrário, desde o início ela foi uma aluna exemplar. Abby, sua mãe, praticamente a criou para ser médica, sempre levando a filha para o hospital, arranjando estágios de verão e compartilhando conhecimentos na mesa do jantar.

“Alguma vez você já foi bom em algo que não queria fazer?” quem disse isso não foi Finn, foi um personagem idiota da série que Clarke estava assistindo, mas ainda se aplica. Assim como, “Você já foi uma merda em algo que precisava fazer?”.

O que era uma ironia na vida de Clarke, porque era exatamente para não ter aquele tipo de responsabilidade que ela saiu da faculdade. Ser responsável por colocar vidas em risco. Ter que seguir regras. Ela queria ter uma vida que fosse mais do que apenas tensão. E, quando abandonou aquela vida, ela pensou que tinha deixado isso para trás.

\- Você está bem? – Lexa perguntou, olhando-a de perto. Clarke demorou alguns segundos para perceber que havia se distraído completamente e deixado Lexa falando sozinha.  
\- Está, eu só tava pensando em outras coisas.

Lexa parou o que estava fazendo, virou para ela e analisou a expressão de Clarke como se buscasse algo. Pareceu não encontrar nada.

\- Clarke, - ela disse, naquele tom de mães que estão prestes a fazer um aviso. – nisso que estamos fazendo, você não pode se dar o luxo de se distrair alguns segundos. Um erro e... – a voz dela vacilou, seus olhos vagaram como se tivesse lembrando de algo, e então respirou fundo para se concentrar. – Um erro e você vai preferir ter tido a sorte de morrer.  
\- Oh... – foi tudo o que Clarke conseguiu dizer, perturbada pela tensão repentina. Ela precisou lutar contra a vontade de sair dali. – Sério, Lexa. Está tudo bem. Na hora eu vou ficar atenta.

Lexa não parecia nem um pouco convencida. Ela ponderou por um instante e então, decidida, levantou a camisa. Dessa vez Clarke deu um passo para trás. Lexa pareceu não notar, estava virando e afastando o cabelo para mostrar as costas. A tatuagem era tão grande que, a princípio, parecia uma enorme mancha negra, mas quando Clarke observou a figura por completo, a figura simples de um dragão ficava clara.

\- Mais perto. – Lexa pediu, em um murmuro.

Clarke se aproximou mais e sentiu o próprio coração acelerar, em menos de um dia e ela estava ali, nervosa outra vez, só por se aproximar demais das costas nuas de Lexa.

\- Hm... eu devo olhar algo específico? – Clarke perguntou, precisou se esforçar para a voz sair direito.  
\- Olha-- Lexa parou de falar quando sentiu os dedos de Clarke em suas costas, nenhuma das duas esperava muito aquilo. Clarke não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas logo seus dedos sentiram o pequeno relevo na pele de Lexa por baixo da tinta. A partir disso foi rápido. Ela percebeu que toda a tatuagem cobria cicatrizes.

\- O que aconteceu com você? – ela perguntou, sem tirar os dedos. Ela não tinha forças para se afastar, o esforço de se concentrar para fugir da própria imaginação já era demais.

\- Alguém se distraiu. – Lexa respondeu simplesmente, ela então virou quebrando o contato e vestindo a camisa. Não sem antes Clarke perceber que havia uma cicatriz que parecia uma enorme dentada perto de seu quadril, desaparecendo na barra do short. A manga da camisa estava cobrindo a tatuagem no braço de Lexa e, agora, Clarke se perguntava que cicatriz estaria por baixo.

\- É por isso que você abandonou a Grounder? – Clarke perguntou, encarando-a nos olhos.  
\- Por que eu abandonei a Grounder é problema meu. – Lexa disse rispidamente sustentando o olhar de Clarke para reforçar seu ponto e, quando se deu por satisfeita, se afastou dando as costas. - Acho que já terminamos aqui, volte para o computador. Enviei alguns textos para você estudar.

Clarke voltou para a cadeira, aliviada por retornar ao seu habitat natural, e abriu logo a página do Weather. Lexa estava muito concentrada no próprio computador para perceber que ela não estava estudando outra vez. Foi só então que os olhos de Clarke encontraram os de Echo parada perto da parede, ela tomou um susto porque havia esquecido completamente que não estavam sozinhas. Echo sorria para ela como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Clarke fingiu não ver.

Na tela do computador, o Weather estava aberto com a notificação de 205 asks novas. Clarke poderia encerrar o pedido de artes e comissões por enquanto, mas ela não sentia energia pra fazer isso. Ela se convencia de que era para não chamar atenção – que desculpa ela daria para encerrar bruscamente uma Grande Temporada Griffin de Arte? Mas, realmente, esse nem era o problema. Algumas coisas você não consegue explicar racionalmente. Então ela clicou na opção de criar um texto e começou a escrever.

Ao terminar, publicou em seu Weather pessoal, o Sky--girl, e clicou para ver como ficava na página principal. Em letras bem grandes no início da página apareciam as palavras de sempre, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.", em seguida a nova postagem:

> **Título:** Por quê?  
>  **Texto:** Porque a porra do meu corpo não está disposto, porque eu não quero, porque há outras coisas que eu preferia estar fazendo, porque eu não acredito que a vida possa ser só isso ou porque, se for, alguém acorrentou o meu espírito e eu não consigo me mover. Então eu vou focar em respirar por enquanto e continuar apenas apertando repost.

Ela pensou em deletar. Não porque isso ia alertar seus amigos. Não, o Sky--girl estava cheio de pequenos textos assim e, em grande parte, foram esses textos que trouxeram a maior parte dos seguidores dali. Ela pensou em deletar porque, como todas as vezes que escrevia algo pessoal, ela se sentia idiota por ter publicado.

Então as curtidas começavam, e os reposts, e de repente ela percebia que não estava sozinha.

Era bom ter um lugar onde as pessoas não iam fazer pouco do que ela sentia.

Era bom ter um lugar onde ninguém ia tentar definir o que era certo ou errado.

Era bom ter um lugar onde desconhecidos iam dizer, silenciosamente, “ _eu também sinto que estou quebrado_ ”.

E por mais que fosse impossível que eles soubessem por que ela estava escrevendo aquelas coisas – nem mesmo Clarke sabia – eles ainda assim se encontravam nelas.

Era isso que a acalmava enquanto ela voltava para timeline, atrás das últimas notícias, atrás de outras pessoas compartilhando partes de si, atrás de piadas para rir. Além do mais, você pode deletar as palavras, mas você não pode deletar os sentimentos. Então qual é o ponto?

_Apenas continue a respirar_.

Foi o que ela fez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Levanta a mão quem gostou -nnn HUAHUAH mas pode dar kudos e comentar, que eu também fico muito feliz. Capítulo com algumas referências, a Quantico e Millennium. Alguém conseguiu pegar? Talvez até mais porque eu saio colocando coisas nas entrelinhas. Foi nesse capítulo que eu me dei conta de que a Lexa me fazia lembrar da Lisbeth, na versão inicial a tatuagem era só qualquer coisa tribal aleatória, aí eu me dei conta da semelhança e decidi fazer a brincadeira com a tatuagem de dragão. :) 
> 
> Curiosidade aleatória: a frase no resumo do capítulo "Todo dia é ~dia de perna~ quando você está correndo dos seus problemas" é de um post no tumblr e algo que eu tenho certeza de que essa Clarke teria repostado no Weather. Não deu pra incluir na história, mas aqui está


	5. Pra isso que amigos são feitos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin sendo uma verdadeira Griffin. Lexa Commander. E mais confusões.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoje eu tô muito cansada, mas decidi passar aqui pra postar. E sim, o Weather é o Tumblr!

Aos poucos, enquanto Clarke observava distraidamente as imagens passarem na tela, ela se deu conta de um murmurinho vindo de longe. No início ela tentou ignorar assumindo que era qualquer ruído aleatório, porque se você está acostumado a morar em um apartamento mal localizado, você se torna muito bom nisso, mas no meio do barulho a voz de Lexa se destacou. Foi só então que Clarke levantou a cabeça e percebeu que havia sido deixada sozinha na sala dos computadores.

Clarke decidiu investigar as vozes e o que estava acontecendo era que, bem suspeitamente, Lexa e Indra estavam sentadas na mesa da cozinhando conversando em voz baixa. Nenhuma delas pareceu notar Clarke escondida na sala de estar.

\- ...decisão final. – Indra falava.  
\- Você está me ouvindo, Indra? – Lexa perguntou, sua voz perdendo o controle e subindo alguns tons acima. Então ela se recompôs. – Tudo bem, então faça a Anya vir aqui, coloque ela pra ver com os próprios olhos. Que seja, filme e mande para ela, se for necessário. Você está vendo, Indra. Ela não tem a menor chance de conseguir isso, não em dois dias.  
\- Eu não vejo nada, Lexa. Eu sigo ordens. Você deveria seguir as suas.  
\- É, porque isso sempre funciona.  
\- Sim, sempre.  
\- Pra quem?

A raiva nas palavras de Lexa se via refletida na expressão da própria Clarke, que se irritava com a situação por motivos completamente diferentes. Para começar, a forma como Lexa sempre era arrogante e agia como se soubesse de tudo. Talvez ela soubesse cortar um fio idiota, mas e daí? Segundo, porque se ela tinha algum problema com Clarke, não deveria cochichar com os outros pelas suas costas. Terceiro e, principalmente, porque Clarke Griffin odiava quando alguém duvidava de sua capacidade.

Nesse momento, Clarke se deu conta de que não estava sozinha na sala. Ela precisou lutar contra um pequeno grito ao ver Echo sentada no sofá observando-a.

\- Você está bem? – Echo murmurou, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Clarke olhou apressadamente para a cozinha, onde felizmente Lexa e Indra ainda continuavam a discutir alheias ao que estava acontecendo na sala, então se voltou para Echo.  
\- Vai se foder. – ela disse, movendo apenas os lábios, e retornou para a sala de computadores.

 

Não havia passado nem um minuto inteiro desde que Clarke saiu da sala quando a luz acabou. Toda a casa foi envolvida pelo silêncio pesado que surgia na ausência dos zumbidos elétricos, quebrado apenas pelos passos de Lexa, que entrou com toda velocidade na sala de computadores no instante seguinte. Ela agarrou Clarke, usando o próprio corpo para protegê-la como um escudo.

Clarke não teve nem tempo de tomar um susto e quando a única luz, vinda da janela aberta, foi coberta pela sombra de pessoas entrando rapidamente, foi ela quem agarrou Lexa. Pessoas começavam a cerca-las de todos os lados. Clarke reconheceu Indra entre eles. Então Echo. Se deu conta de que eram os Grounders de terno fazendo um círculo protetor em volta delas.

\- Lex- Clarke tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida pela mão de Lexa em sua boca.

\- Silêncio, Clarke. A luz foi cortada, pode ser que... – nesse instante Lexa olhou para Clarke. _Realmente_ olhou. Ela estava presa nos braços de Lexa, os olhos azuis arregalados, a boca coberta e, em suas mãos, uma chave de parafuso e um alicate. Lexa olhou para os fios na mesa. Então para Clarke novamente.

_Merda._

 

\--

 

Depois do acidente trágico, até Clarke concordou que era melhor ficar longe do fio, o que não melhorou a situação. Lexa parecia mais irritada ainda por causa do alarme falso e descontava no teclado do computador, sentada o mais longe possível de Clarke. Indra estava em silêncio como uma gárgula perto da parede, ela havia liberado Echo e assumido ela mesma o cargo de vigia depois do acidente. A sua primeira ordem foi para desmontarem a mesa e colocarem os fios longe de Clarke.

Era melhor quando Gustus estava ali jogando Candy Crush, mas Clarke tinha a impressão de que seria fuzilada se comentasse isso em voz alta.

Algumas horas depois, quando já estava de noite, foi a primeira vez que Indra se moveu. Ela colocou a mão no ouvido discretamente e saiu da sala, sendo substituída imediatamente por Echo. Lexa observou a mudança sem interesse e então olhou para Clarke.

\- Você pode fingir que é outra pessoa, mas você não pode apagar o passado, Clarke.  
\- Quê? - Clarke foi pega de surpresa. Depois do silêncio agressivo das últimas horas ela não esperava que Lexa fosse começar uma conversa.

\- Indra me disse que você está considerando mudar de identidade. Pra eles isso é sempre melhor. Você corta seus laços com as pessoas. Não vai ter ninguém pra perguntar onde você esteve nesses dias. Ninguém pra suspeitar. E, é, pode ser uma escolha válida, mas não se você faz isso achando que pode fugir do passado. Ele vai atrás de você, Clarke. E se você quer ir em frente, você precisa aprender a lidar com isso. Aprender a viver _apesar_ disso.

Clarke ouviu Lexa em silêncio, deixando as palavras se encaixarem em sua cabeça no próprio ritmo.

\- É por isso que você fez as tatuagens? É assim que você está lidando com o que aconteceu?  
- _Eh- N- Eu não-_ Não é isso. – Lexa se perdeu nas palavras, a surpresa refletida em seus olhos, mesmo que ela se esforçasse para continuar séria. – Eu não estou falando de mim.

Clarke arrastou a cadeira de rodinha para perto da de Lexa, vendo a outra ficar tensa com a sua proximidade, mas ainda encarando-a sem ceder.

\- Como isso tem funcionado para você, Lexa? – Clarke perguntou, fitando os olhos dela.

O estampido de um tiro as interrompeu. Lexa levantou imediatamente agarrando a mão de Clarke.

\- Dessa vez não fui eu. – Clarke disse, olhando em direção ao corredor que levava a sala, na direção no barulho. Echo continuava imóvel perto da parede como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
\- Eu sei, - Lexa respondeu, olhando com suspeita para a porta e depois para a janela, que havia sido trancada desde o incidente da luz. – O que está acontecendo? – perguntou para Echo.  
\- É confidencial. – Echo respondeu em seu tom monótono, olhando para frente como se elas não existissem.

Lexa olhou para Clarke, decidindo o que fazer com ela. Clarke negou com a cabeça, mantendo a posição, dizendo silenciosamente “ _Eu não vou ficar aqui._ ” Lexa rolou os olhos, mas não discutiu. Foi em direção a porta e Echo bloqueou o caminho prontamente.

\- Commmander, você não tem autori- _Oh!_ – Echo caiu no chão. Lexa agarrou a mão de Clarke novamente e as duas passaram por cima do corpo para sair.

Nesse ponto eles escutavam uma comoção vinda da frente da casa. Do corredor elas viam pessoas de ternos cruzarem rapidamente. Assim que chegaram na sala, encontraram os agentes da Grounder apontando armas para a cabeça das três pessoas ajoelhadas no meio.

Houve um segundo para Clarke processar a imagem e correr para o meio dar armas.

\- Clarke! – Indra tentou impedi-la, ao vê-la entrar na linha de fogo.  
\- Eles são meus amigos! – Clarke gritou, abraçando Bellamy e usando o próprio corpo para protege-lo. Ao seu lado estavam Octavia e Raven. – Eles são meus amigos. – ela repetiu encarando as armas.

 

\--

   
O clima na sala estava tenso. Clarke segurava Bellamy como se sua vida dependesse disso e, em parte, talvez dependesse mesmo. Octavia e Raven estavam ajoelhadas ao lado imóveis sob a mira das armas. Indra olhava entre seus agentes e os jovens invasores, como quem decide o próximo movimento em um jogo de xadrez. A única pessoa que parecia bem com a situação era Lexa. Ela estava na entrada de corredor, de onde nem tinha saído, apoiada na parede de braços cruzados e com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- Você assinou um acordo garantindo que não informaria a sua localização. – Indra falou cuidadosamente. Ela era a única sem armas, mas não precisava. Todos ao seu redor estavam prontos para atirar ao seu comando.  
\- E eu não informei. – Clarke respondeu.  
\- Então o que eles estão fazendo aqui, Clarke?

Clarke abriu a boca para responder, mas não fazia ideia. Ela virou para os amigos, todos eles olhavam para frente como soldados diante de um sermão.

\- Eu não faço ideia, na verdade. – ela respondeu.  
\- Você está mentindo. – Indra disse irritada dando um passo a frente. O estalo de algumas armas se preparando para atirar foi ouvido. Clarke agarrou com mais força o pescoço de Bellamy.  
\- Já chega, Indra. – Lexa falou em um tom autoritário que fez os Grounders abrirem espaço para ela se aproximar. – Vamos escutar eles falarem. – ela olhou para os amigos de Clarke.  
\- Nós não vamos te dizer nada. – Octavia respondeu encarando Lexa com raiva.  
\- Está tudo bem, O. – Clarke interviu, antes que as palavras se transformassem em ação. Bellamy já olhava preocupado para Octavia, sua irmã. – Vocês podem dizer para eles. – Clarke assegurou, ao menos ela esperava que sim.  
\- Foi ideia da Raven. – Bellamy murmurou.

Raven não parecia muito mais feliz do que Octavia com a ideia de contar, mas olhou para Clarke e respirou fundo.

\- Nós viemos te resgatar. Isso é o que amigos fazem. – Raven deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio.

Lexa se aproximou e se ajoelhou em frente a Raven, tão perto que se ela quisesse machuca-la, poderia. Gustus rompeu do meio dos Grounders pronto para proteger Lexa.

\- Commander- - ele disse, mas foi calado pela mão erguida de Lexa. Bastou um olhar feroz dela para ele retornar à sua posição entre os outros.  
\- Raven, estou certa? – Lexa perguntou, seus olhos verdes analisando o rosto de Raven.  
\- _Reyes_. – Raven corrigiu. – Raven Reyes.  
\- Certo, Raven Reyes. Por que você acha que Clarke precisa da sua ajuda? – Lexa perguntou, e Raven apenas olhou para as armas como se a resposta fosse clara, então Lexa completou. - E como vocês chegaram até aqui?  
-  
\- O que você acha? – Raven trocou um olhar com Octavia. – Primeiro eu encontro uma velhinha estranha morando no apartamento da minha melhor amiga. Do nada. E eu conheço Clarke o bastante para saber que ela não trocaria o celular de repente, estava na cara que tinha algo errado. Então ela me ligou--

Raven foi interrompida pelo movimento repentino. Em um segundo Lexa estava abaixada apoiada em um joelho a sua frente, ouvindo silenciosamente, no outro ela estava em pé atrás de Octavia com um braço em seu pescoço e o outro imobilizando o braço dela para trás.

\- Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – Lexa murmurou para Octavia, que estava presa em seus braços.

Depois que todo mundo entendeu que Octavia havia tentado atacar Lexa os nervos ficaram ainda mais tensos. Os Grounders atrás de Bellamy e Raven apertaram o cano das armas contra suas cabeças, Indra se aproximou pronta para atacar e Gustus estava apontando uma arma direto para a testa de Octavia. Clarke não sabia mais se estava segurando Bellamy para ter onde se agarrar, ou para impedi-lo de piorar a situação.

Foi Lexa quem assumiu o controle novamente, mandando Gustus abaixar a arma e Indra prender as mãos de Octavia para segura-la longe. Depois retornou para a posição na frente de Raven como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se agora Raven não tivesse falando com o cano de uma arma pressionado contra a sua nuca.

\- Pode continuar, - Lexa disse. – Como vocês chegaram até aqui?  
\- Nós rastreamos a última ligação dela.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Clarke.

\- _Wow_. Eu- - Clarke ergueu uma mão para se defender, então pensou melhor. - _Vocês_ aprovaram a ligação.  
\- É, e agora veja seus amigos morrerem por causa disso. – foi tudo o que Indra respondeu, puxando Octavia, que se esforçou para não sair do lugar.  
\- Nós não estamos sozinhos. – Octavia falou alto. – Se algo acontecer, as pessoas vão saber.  
\- Vocês não acham que nós viríamos aqui sem uma garantia, certo? – Raven completou com um sorriso malicioso.

Nesse ponto, mesmo que Indra mantivesse sua pose altiva, parecia que ela ia ter um infarto. A presença daqueles três era um imenso desvio nos planos da Grounder, ainda maior do que lidar com uma garota sem o menor preparo.

Lexa levantou sorrindo e foi calmamente até o sofá, onde se sentou confortavelmente como se estivesse assistindo um filme.

\- Eu não sou de me gabar falando que eu disse, mas, para constar, eu disse. – Lexa falou com os braços abertos esticados sobre o encosto do sofá.

Indra fechou a cara mais ainda e empurrou Octavia na direção de uma mulher Grounder que estava ao seu lado.

\- Essa primeiro. Lá no fundo.

Clarke levantou rapidamente, erguendo as mãos quando percebeu que se tornou o alvo central das armas.

\- Não! – ela disse, sem se mover. – Eu tenho uma solução.

Indra virou para Clarke, mas a mulher às suas costas continuava arrastando uma Octavia que fazia de tudo para se soltar.

\- Você tem noção do que você fez? – Indra estava irritada.  
\- É, eu tenho noção de tudo. Eu sou incompetente. Eu não sei onde eu to me metendo. A culpa é minha. Eu sei da porra toda. Agora pede pra ela esperar, pelo amor de deus? Eu tenho uma solução.

Indra a observou em silêncio, enquanto Clarke via com o coração acelerado Octavia ser levada pela mulher para longe. Bellamy tentou levantar e levou um golpe na nuca, que o derrubou nos pés de Clarke e ela não podia fazer nada porque estava com uma arma apontada para a própria cabeça. É assim que você sabe que ferrou com tudo.

\- Espere. – Lexa ordenou, e a mulher com Octavia olhou para Indra, que concordou com a cabeça contra vontade. – Fale. Você tem uma chance, Clarke.

Clarke nunca havia assistido O Poderoso Chefão, mas quando olhava para a situação em que estava, ela só podia descrever dessa forma. Lexa sentada no canto da sala como se o sofá fosse o seu trono. Indra parada ao lado com cara de quem quer matar alguém. Raven ajoelhada com uma arma na cabeça e Bellamy caído aos seus pés, enquanto ela respirava fundo tentando se manter forte sem levar um tiro na cabeça.

\- Eles podem ir com a gente. – ela disse, e a solução pareceu muito melhor na sua cabeça do que em voz alta, ninguém na sala parecia convencido. – Não, sério. Escutem. Eles chegaram até aqui, não chegaram? O Bellamy já foi policial. A Octavia é basicamente uma ninja. Eles podem ajudar.  
\- Essa garota usa uma órtese. – Indra disse, apontando para a estrutura que sustentava a perna de Raven.  
\- Mas ela é a Raven. – Clarke respondeu e se deu conta de que isso não significava nada para os Grounders. – Ela rastreou a ligação até aqui, ela conseguiria fazer aquilo com o fio de mais cedo, ela pode fazer qualquer coisa. Ela é um gênio.

Indra descartou a resposta com um gesto.

\- Nós não vamos envolver mais civis nisso. – Indra respondeu, resoluta.  
\- E vocês vão fazer o que? Mata-los?  
\- Clarke tem um ponto. – Lexa falou, olhando para Indra, que ficou ainda mais irada com a intervenção.  
\- Hoje mais cedo você não queria nem que Clarke fizesse parte da operação. – Indra acusou Lexa.  
\- É, e hoje mais cedo vocês pareciam não se importar com isso.  
\- Não sou eu que decido. – Indra respondeu. – E eles não têm onde ficar. – ela completou, mas esse problema não convencia nem ela mesma.  
\- Fale com Anya. – Lexa disse, olhando para Indra com um sorriso inocente coberto de malícia.

Indra concordou a contragosto, mas fez questão de que os três fossem mantidos presos e passassem por um questionamento antes de liberar. Então logo Clarke se viu novamente sozinha com Lexa.

\- Eu acho que Indra não gosta de mim. – Clarke disse, sentando no braço do sofá. Mesmo que ele fosse grande o bastante para três pessoas Lexa estava sentada como se ocupasse todos os lugares e, no momento, Clarke não estava com forças para disputar um lugar para sentar. Ela só queria poder ter onde se encostar por alguns segundos.

\- Eu acho que não é o trabalho dela gostar de pessoas. – Lexa respondeu. O bom humor de momentos antes fora substituído por sua típica expressão arrogante.  
\- Aparentemente, nem o seu. – Clarke respondeu, ficando irritada, e recebeu um olhar assassino de Lexa. Em vez de enfrentar, dessa vez ela só se recostou de mal jeito no encosto do sofá. – Desculpa. – ela disse, e então, – Obrigada, Commander.

Clarke percebeu pelo canto dos olhos que Lexa a fitava novamente, dessa vez com curiosidade, mas preferiu fingir que não notava.

\- Eu não fiz isso por você, Clarke. – Lexa respondeu, o que soou grosseiro demais agora que Clarke havia desistido de brigar.

As palavras ficaram pendendo no ar, como um fim abrupto para um momento angustiante, e normalmente não é algo que preocuparia Lexa. Ela era muito boa em não se meter em problema dos outros. Mas havia algo na maneira como Clarke estava encolhida sobre o braço do sofá, de repente tão vulnerável, que fazia Lexa sentir que precisava fazer algo. Qualquer coisa, se isso significava ajudar.

– E não é que a Indra não gosta de você. – Lexa falou, olhando fixamente para a almofada que segurava em seu colo. – Na cabeça dela, você está aqui porque você se meteu nisso. Eles, não. Eles não têm culpa da situação. E é bom que você esteja certa sobre os seus amigos, porque a vida deles depende de você agora.

Clarke levantou a cabeça para olhar Lexa, como se tivesse sido atacada, e Lexa soube que apenas piorou a situação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês viram o vídeo novo que saiu da S3? Acho que foi uma preview do inferno que vai ser minha vida quando a S3 lançar. Como faz pra lidar.


	6. Eles não se importam a heteronormatividade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O tempo que Clarke passou afastada cobra seu preço. Lexa está muuuito focada em trabalhar. Mama Bellamy e mais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estava vendo e já passamos da metade da história. *respira fundo* O próximo capítulo já é a missão... Acho que está chegando a hora em que eu realmente vou ter que dar tchau pra essa história. :(

Para a surpresa de absolutamente ninguém, Anya aceitou a inclusão dos três na operação, contando que eles seguissem as mesmas regras e, se acontecesse algo parecido, a Grounder não seria mais tão flexível. Felizmente a tal garantia que eles tinham era só um acordo com Jasper e Monty, que seriam despistados com qualquer besteira que eles falassem com uma ligação (“Hey, Monty, encontramos Clarke. Sim, ela está na casa da namorada gostosa dela e não queria contar para gente.” “Lexa não é minha-” “Eu estava falando de Indra” “ _Quê?_ ” “ _Quê_ ” ) De qualquer forma, eles só ficariam mais um dia na casa e depois todos estariam de volta antes mesmo de alguém notar. Ou pelo menos assim esperavam.

O resto da noite se passou bem diferente agora que mais três pessoas mudavam a dinâmica. Clarke não poderia se sentir mais em casa, rindo e conversando com os amigos, aliviada por ter algo familiar para diminuir a pressão dos assuntos sérios. Nem mesmo as expressões carrancudas de Indra e Echo vigiando do canto da sala quebravam o clima amigável que havia se instaurado.

Lexa parecia a única alheia ao que estava acontecendo. Ela não estava irritada como antes, agora que estava na companhia de pessoas que conseguiam cortar um fio, mas foi tomada por um humor sombrio. Enquanto os outros dominavam o espaço, ela ficava no próprio canto e só falava o necessário para determinar detalhes da nova versão do plano.

Não foi diferente quando todos decidiram que já havia sido demais pra um dia só. Alguém deu a ideia de comerem alguma coisa. _Mais uma vez_. E Lexa foi a única a dispensar o convite, porque é claro que ela achava que precisava trabalhar mais. Ninguém insistiu. Então Lexa foi deixada em frente ao computador sozinha com Echo de vigia, enquanto o falatório passou para a cozinha.

\- Cara, isso é louco. – Octavia disse, estava sentada sobre os joelhos na cadeira e debruçada sobre a mesa onde Bellamy cortava a pizza. Raven e Clarke ocupavam outras cadeiras. Fora eles, Indra mantinha sua posição de guarda perto da porta.

\- O que exatamente? – Clarke perguntou.  
\- Tudo? Nós vamos fazer uma missão secreta, _de verdade_. – os olhos de Octavia brilhavam enquanto ela encarava os outros na mesa, a procura de alguém que entendesse o quão legal aquilo era. Ninguém parecia muito certo disso.  
\- Aqui. – Bellamy disse, entregando o primeiro pedaço de pizza para a irmã. Entre todos, ele era o mais contrariado diante da situação.  
\- Soa melhor do que morrer. – Raven comentou, dando de ombros, e em seguida interceptando o pedaço que Bellamy entregava para Clarke.  
\- Não no meu caso. Vocês têm noção de que ainda podemos morrer, certo? – Clarke comentou contrariada com a despreocupação das amigas. Uma coisa era ela arriscar a própria vida, outra coisa era isso acontecer com os outros. De algum modo tornava o perigo mais real. Isso apenas deixou um silêncio desconfortável pairando sobre a cozinha.

\- Vamos apenas não fazer isso, certo? – Octavia respondeu, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Raven disse:  
\- Como assim “ _não no meu caso_ ”?  
\- Eu não ia exatamente morrer. Eles iam só me entregar pra polícia, se eu não fizesse. – Clarke falou, olhando para Indra para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem dizer aquilo e recebeu em resposta um aceno imperceptível, mas não aos olhos atentos de Raven.  
\- É, parece que você está bem familiarizada com eles.  
\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Clarke encarou Raven, que em resposta apenas a olhou arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto mastigava seu pedaço de pizza.  
\- Que ninguém disse que a Lexa era a sua namorada quando a Raven falou com o Monty, mas você deduziu isso. E vocês parecem bem próximas. – Bellamy explicou, sem tirar os olhos da própria pizza.  
\- Isso não faz nem sentido. – Clarke falou incrédula. – Mas mesmo se fosse, e daí?  
\- Você tem certeza? – Raven arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando Clarke. – Porque ela pareceu bem ansiosa para te proteger mais cedo.

Clarke ficou sem resposta, chocada com o absurdo do que estavam dizendo. Até Indra virou a cabeça para prestar atenção na conversa.

\- O que nós queremos dizer, Clarke, – Bellamy assumiu, mandando um olhar zangado para Raven, – é que se vocês estiverem juntas, está tudo bem. Quer dizer, não está tudo bem não ter contado pra gente e não ter evitado que a gente se envolvesse.  
\- Eu não podia imaginar que vocês iam me rastrear. Eu não pedi pra vocês fazerem isso.  
\- Mas nós somos seus amigos. Ou, pelo menos, nós pensamos que somos. – Raven falou.  
\- O que você quer dizer com isso?  
\- Oh, Deus. Parem. – Octavia interviu. – Vocês estão estragando a minha pizza.  
\- Agora não, O. – Bellamy disse, com um de seus olhares de desaprovação.  
\- Não. Agora, sim. – Octavia respondeu, largando a pizza de uma vez por todas e levantando nos joelhos para poder olhar todo mundo na mesa. – A Clarke está certa, ela não pediu nenhum de nós para fazer isso. Nós fizemos mesmo assim porque nós queríamos. E isso não é culpa dela. E Clarke, eles estão irritados porque nós achamos que você conhecia a Lexa antes disso e não quis contar pra gente.  
\- O quê?  
\- Sério, você foi morar sozinha em um apartamento com o seu próprio dinheiro. Você tem estado distante. Eu acho que descobrir que você tá trabalhando pra Grounder esse tempo todo é a coisa que faz mais sentido nos últimos meses.  
\- Você pode falar pra gente, Clarke. – Raven completou. – Eu entendo que não antes, mas agora que estamos juntos nisso...

Clarke se viu cercada pelos olhares de preocupação ao seu redor, seus amigos naquele momento pareciam três completos estranhos. Aquilo soava como um dos sermões desinformados que sua mãe costumava dar – e a razão, a princípio, dela querer sair de casa. Ela virou para Indra em busca de uma saída, mas tudo o que a mulher fez foi desviar os olhos deixando claro que não estava disposta a se meter naquele drama. Clarke começou a se sentir sufocada, sem mais a quem recorrer, sem nem mesmo poder falar com seus amigos. No fundo, sabia que aquilo era culpa sua por ter os afastado tanto que era mais fácil eles acreditarem que ela era uma agente secreta do que na verdade. Mas naquele momento os sentimentos conflitantes eram demais.

\- Com licença, - Clarke disse, levantando da cadeira abruptamente. – Eu, hm, preciso levar um pedaço de pizza pra Lexa.

Clarke agarrou um pedaço de pizza com a própria mão e saiu o mais rápido possível.

A sala de computadores era literalmente no final de um corredor curto, então não é como se ela tivesse arranjado muito tempo para respirar na breve caminhada até lá. Clarke entrou na sala como um furacão, ainda tensa com a lembrança dos olhares de seus amigos, tomada pela percepção de que talvez tenha esticado a linha de amizade que os conectava ao ponto de partir, deixando-os com um espaço vazio que ninguém sabia como preencher. A última coisa que ela esperava naquele momento era encontrar Lexa jogando Candy Crush.

Lexa percebeu tarde demais que Clarke estava na sala, suas tentativas de minimizar a janela rapidamente só tornaram o momento mais desconcertante.

\- Gustus disse que eu não conseguiria bater ele. – Lexa explicou rapidamente, na defensiva, antes mesmo que Clarke pudesse falar algo. Lexa mantinha sua pose séria enquanto observava a reação de Clarke, mas seus olhos traíam seu receio.  
\- Eu não estou julgando. – Clarke riu da situação, aliviada por uma distração, e sentou na cadeira ao lado de Lexa. – Eu vim trazer pra você. – ela ofereceu o pedaço de pizza.  
\- Eu não como enquanto estou no computador. – Lexa negou em seu tom rude, mas rapidamente acrescentou. – E eu não estou com fome.  
\- Ótimo, eu esqueci meu pedaço lá, de qualquer forma. – Clarke respondeu comendo ela mesma a pizza.

Elas ficaram em silêncio. Clarke comia, Lexa jogava Candy Crush. Clarke observava Lexa jogar Candy Crush. Ela encarava a tela como se fosse um jogo de xadrez, ela raramente se movia exceto pelos olhos escaneando a imagem rapidamente atrás de combinações possíveis. Lexa era o tipo de pessoa que trincava o maxilar quando estava se concentrando. Clarke se viu mentalmente traçando as linhas do rosto dela.

\- Eu sei que eu tenho esse efeito nas garotas, - Lexa disse, virando para Clarke, - mas está ficando um pouco bizarro você me olhar assim.

Clarke foi pega de surpresa pelo comentário.

\- Eu não- eu estava olhando o jogo. – Clarke respondeu na defensiva.  
\- Certo. – Lexa disse, voltando os olhos para o jogo, mas um pequeno sorriso surgia no canto de seus lábios. – O que você quiser acreditar, Clarke. O meu jogo é tão mais interessante que o seu namorado e as suas amigas?  
\- Por que as pessoas precisam assumir que todo mundo namora comigo? – Clarke rebateu. - É perfeitamente aceitável estar com pessoas sem ser em um relacionamento amoroso, sabia? E além do mais, por que ele? Não Octavia ou Raven? Eu já tô cansada dessa heteronormatividade.

Dessa vez Lexa é quem foi pega de surpresa pela pequena explosão, chegou a perder uma combinação no Candy Crush e precisou parar tudo para não arruinar sua pontuação perfeita.

\- Porque foi pra ele que você correu mais cedo. – Lexa disse, mas deu de ombros depois de pensar melhor. – Mas você tá certa, acho que a heteronormatividade escapou. Não foi minha intenção assumir isso.

Clarke não sabia se estava mais chocada por Lexa saber o que era heteronormatividade ou estar genuinamente reconhecendo que falou besteira. Ela não conseguiu nem responder, o que deu abertura para Lexa continuar.

\- De qualquer forma, isso ainda não explica por que você está aqui e não com eles.  
\- Porque... – Clarke não sabia como colocar em palavras o que estava sentindo, e as palavras escaparam antes que ela pudesse formular melhor. - _eles não se importam com a heteronormatividade_.

Lexa arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não comentou nada sobre a resposta. Mais do que isso, de algum modo parecia que ela entendia o que Clarke queria dizer.

\- Bem, fique o tempo que você precisar. Eu não me importo. – Lexa falou virando para a frente do computador novamente. – Mas eu vou dormir daqui a pouco.  
\- Ah! Eu já ia esquecer, a Indra falou que nós temos os dois quartos e podemos usar o sofá também para alguém dormir...  
\- Você está me pedindo pra dormir no sofá e você poder ficar com uma das suas _namoradas_?

Clarke rolou os olhos, mas estava rindo.

\- Não, eu estou te pedindo pra dividir a cama com alguém, porque aí ninguém vai precisar dormir no chão.

Lexa pensou por um momento na proposta.

\- Tudo bem, mas só se for com você.

 

\--

 

Clarke fez o melhor para se manter na própria parte da cama, olhando fixamente para o teto enquanto esperava o sono chegar. Dividir a cama com uma pessoa desconhecida a deixava desconfortável. Ela pensava nas inúmeras possibilidades constrangedoras - babar no travesseiro de Lexa, abraçar Lexa dormindo ou fazer absolutamente qualquer coisa estranha sem perceber. Pelo menos ela havia conseguido se livrar de ter um Grounder de guarda dentro do quarto a noite inteira.

Ao mesmo tempo, não é como se ela quisesse se livrar de Lexa. Havia uma partezinha dela insistindo para que chegasse mais para o lado e dormisse confortável no calor de Lexa. Uma parte que ela rapidamente enterrava porque a última coisa que precisava era de um momento constrangedor. Então ela se esforçava para pensar em qualquer coisa, menos na pessoa ao seu lado.

Foi assim que Clarke percebeu que não se sentia mais tão sozinha quanto na noite anterior. Até mesmo as sombras pareciam menos assustadoras, sem todas aquelas caixas empilhadas com objetos do passado de Clarke espreitando na escuridão. Pelo contrário, Lexa havia deixado a luz do abajur acesa e sob a pouca luz o quarto não parecia tão abandonado.

Apenas vazio.

\- Lexa? - Clarke murmurou, segurando firme o edredom.  
\- Hm?  
\- Onde estão as suas coisas?  
\- Na mochila na poltrona. Você precisa de alguma coisa? – Lexa levantou sobre um cotovelo olhando para Clarke ao seu lado, pronta para levantar da cama.  
\- Não. Estou falando das suas coisas, de onde você morava. Onde estão as suas caixas?

Lexa ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que Clarke começou a ficar com medo de ter dito algo muito errado.

Mesmo assim, ela respondeu momentos depois.

\- Na mochila. – disse simplesmente, e então deitou e deu as costas.

Dessa vez Clarke decidiu esperar o sono chegar em silêncio. Ela pensava no quanto não sabia sobre Lexa e se questionava até que ponto gostaria de saber mais. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu quando dormiu.

O que ela percebeu foi quando, horas mais tarde, um movimento brusco ao seu lado a fez acordar assustada. Lexa estava se movendo enquanto dormia. Seu rosto contorcido em uma expressão tensa. Clarke respirou aliviada, mas isso não ajudou em nada a outra, que murmurava coisas sem sentido dormindo.

\- Lexa, - Clarke chamou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Lexa, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta a não ser os murmúrios. - Merda. - Clarke xingou, percebendo que não poderia simplesmente voltar a dormir com Lexa daquele jeito.

Clarke se ergueu nos joelhos e sacudiu Lexa com mais força, chamando seu nome alto, até que de repente seus olhos se abriram. " _Costia_ ", ela disse, olhando para Clarke, que congelou assustada ao sentir as mãos de Lexa agarrarem seus pulsos com força.

As duas ficaram imóveis assim. Clarke caída por cima dela, com os braços presos na mão de Lexa, que a fitava sem realmente enxerga-la. Lexa parecia pronta para ataca-la. Tudo durou apenas alguns segundos, o tempo da tempestade nos olhos de Lexa desaparecer e as mãos afrouxarem. As duas respiraram aliviadas.

Clarke desmanchou em cima de Lexa, o coração acelerado demais para poder se mover. Ela podia jurar que não morreu por pouco. Ela percebeu que não duvidava de que Lexa seria capaz de fazer algo assim.

\- Ai meu Deus. - Clarke disse, tentando encontrar forças para sair de onde estava, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi enterrar o rosto no travesseiro ao lado da cabeça de Lexa. Ainda sentia a pressão em volta de seus pulsos onde estiveram as mãos de Lexa. Mas também, sentia o movimento do peito de Lexa subindo e descendo conforme ela também tentava se acalmar.

\- Obrigada. - Lexa disse.

\- Como foi que você disse mais cedo? - Clarke falou, levantando a cabeça para poder ver Lexa. - Eu fiz isso por mim. Você estava me chutando, sabia? – as palavras saíram estranhas, sem qualquer humor, mas Lexa riu mesmo assim.

Clarke se esforçou novamente para tirar o corpo de cima do dela, mas logo que seus corpos se separaram Lexa agarrou seu quadril. Clarke olhou para ela confusa. Com medo.

\- Por favor. – Lexa sussurrou e, na pouca luz, também havia medo refletido em seus olhos. Clarke relaxou outra vez, deixando seu corpo descansar sobre o de Lexa, seus dedos soltando o lençol que ela havia agarrado por reflexo.

Devagar as duas se ajeitaram, seus corpos se encaixaram, até encontrar uma posição confortável na cama. Não era mais tão estranho. As duas estavam assustadas e estar tão envolvida no calor do corpo de Lexa fazia Clarke relaxar. Dessa vez foi muito mais fácil voltar a dormir.

 

\--

 

Era quase meio-dia quando Clarke acordou. A cama estava vazia, fria, e isso era algo que ela não queria ter notado.

\- Eu não queria ter acordado você. – ela ouviu Lexa dizer. Levou mais alguns segundos para localizar a voz vinda do banheiro. Em seguida a própria Lexa apareceu enrolada em uma toalha. Isso fez Clarke levantar a cabeça, mais para ver como ela estava depois do que aconteceu na noite anterior. Clarke abriu a boca para perguntar e, quando Lexa percebeu o que ela estava prestes a fazer, deixou a toalha cair.

\- Lexa! – Clarke protestou enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

\- Já que você acordou, é melhor levantar logo, Clarke. – Lexa disse atravessando o quarto, como se não tivesse percebido a reação de Clarke ao seu corpo. – Você tinha razão, Octavia e Bellamy são bem melhores do que você.

Isso chamou a atenção de Clarke, que levantou a cabeça e se esforçou para não olhar para o corpo nu de Lexa.

\- Vocês foram caminhar então?  
\- Correr. Eu acho que até a Raven é melhor do que você.  
\- Aí você já tá exagerando. – Clarke respondeu e, quando se deu conta, já estava virando pra ver Lexa. _Puta que pariu_ , ela xingou mentalmente, porque não deveria ser algo difícil de fazer. Mas tudo o que ela encontrou foi Lexa terminando de vestir uma camisa preta por cima dos shorts vermelho. Quando terminou, dava para ver a tatuagem saindo por baixo da manga em seu braço. Clarke imaginava novamente como seria se ela puxasse o corpo de Lexa para mais perto.

\- Eu gosto de quando você me olha assim. – Lexa disse sorrindo, Clarke voltou para realidade num susto. – E do jeito que o seu rosto fica todo vermelho. – Lexa se aproximou da cama onde estava Clarke, seus olhos brilhando com diversão predatória ao ver Clarke agarrar um travesseiro e desviar o olhar.  
\- Eu pensei que agentes especiais não flertavam em trabalho. – Clarke falou, ignorando a presença de Lexa parada na ponta da cama.  
\- Você já ouviu falar de 007? – Lexa perguntou, e isso só piorou as coisas porque fez Clarke imagina-la de terno e apertar ainda mais o travesseiro em seu colo, mas teve a força de presença para responder rolando os olhos.

Lexa finalmente se afastou.

\- Estamos só te esperando. – Lexa falou parando na porta do quarto.  
\- Certo, eu já vou. – Clarke ainda não olhava para ela. Mas Lexa não saiu do lugar até Clarke levantar a cabeça para ver o que ela estava fazendo.  
\- Clarke?  
\- Hm?

Lexa ficou em silêncio, escolhendo as palavras.

\- Qual é o problema? Por que você sempre foge? Eu respeito isso, mas eu não sei por que poderia ser tão ruim acontecer algo entre a gente.

Antes que Clarke pudesse reagir ao choque da pergunta, Lexa foi embora.

 

\--

 

Aquele era o último dia antes de irem para Mount Weather, era a última chance de se preparar, e ao mesmo tempo não havia mais tanto o que fazer, porque eles não podiam se dar o luxo de planejar algo tão grande dentro de tão pouco tempo. A única grande novidade é que eles foram levados até um espaço vazio para treinar tiro.

Foi uma festa. Agora que as coisas começavam a se encaixar, até Lexa estava com o ânimo melhor (e ela parecia bem feliz em deixar Bellamy frustrado na competição de tiro, mas também dava dicas para que ele fizesse melhor). Octavia passava a maior parte do tempo seguindo Indra, que para surpresa de Clarke tinha tomado para si a responsabilidade de treina-la o melhor possível. Já Bellamy e Raven seguiam Lexa em uma eterna troca de experiências. Clarke ficava mais com Gustus, que estava de volta como segurança oficial.

Ninguém falou nada sobre o dia anterior. Ninguém falava nada a não ser que fosse sobre a operação e piadas bobas. Era um alívio.

Já entre Lexa e Clarke, as coisas ficaram ligeiramente desajeitadas. Agora Clarke não conseguia parar de pensar o que significava quando estavam curvadas sobre a mesa de mapas, com ombros se tocando, ou quando Lexa apoiava nas costas de sua cadeira para observar a tela do computador. Alguns momentos, Clarke se convencia de que não era nada demais, era mais fácil se ela fingisse que não estava acontecendo nada, mas então então Lexa se aproximava outra vez. Um pequeno sorriso aparecia no canto dos lábios dela, Lexa tropeçava nas palavras e, quanto era menos esperado, erguia as sobrancelhas sugestivamente encarando Clarke. Nesses momentos, Clarke apenas queria beija-la.

Mas ela continuava apenas observando. Clarke começava a enxergar um outro lado de Lexa. Ela se movia entre todos com elegância falando com autoridade. Fazendo perguntas. Tomando decisões. Clarke se perguntava o que mudou desde o dia anterior.

\- Como você está? – Bellamy perguntou passando o braço por cima do ombro de Clarke, pegando-a desprevenida quando ela estava distraída observando Lexa ouvir Raven explicar algo com uma expressão compenetrada.

\- Com um pouco de fome. – Clarke respondeu, virando para Bellamy, que apenas olhou com sua melhor expressão “fala sério, Clarke” a espera de uma resposta decente. – Certo, eu não sei. É tanta coisa. Não parece real o que nós vamos fazer.

\- Eu estou com medo. – ele confessou. E estava olhando para Octavia. Clarke sentiu o coração apertar, porque era por sua causa que Octavia estava colocando a vida em risco.

\- Vocês não precisam ir, Bell. – Clarke disse, agarrando a camisa dele para atrair sua atenção. – Eu estou falando sério.

Ele sorriu sem muito humor.

\- Você acha mesmo que nós deixaríamos você ir sozinha? – ele então voltou a olhar para Octavia. – Além do mais, eu não sei se ela me perdoaria por tirar isso dela.

Do outro lado da sala, Octavia não estava o _Octavia-normal_ agitada com sua pose de “relaxa e aproveita”, ela estava séria, com os cabelos amarrados para trás, ouvindo atentamente a explicação de Indra sobre algo. Esse era o mais compenetrada que Clarke já viu Octavia ficar. A única vez em que algo remotamente parecido aconteceu foi quando ela começou a treinar escondido para tentar uma vaga na polícia, como Bellamy. Só que eles foram pegos treinando com armas que ela não poderia ter acesso. Bellamy foi expulso do cargo. Octavia foi proibida de se aplicar. Foi o período mais tenso entre os dois irmãos, e depois da tempestade Octavia ressurgiu mais agitada do que antes. Festas. Viagens. Bungee jumping. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Clarke não chegou a parar pra pensar se havia algo mais por trás do que parecia apenas Octavia sendo Octavia.

Clarke se sentiu mal outra vez, porque estava tão concentrada na própria vida que não havia reparado nos amigos. Ela se perguntava se teria tido mesmo a coragem de trocar de identidade e abandona-los.

\- Ela é legal. – Bellamy falou, trazendo-a de volta para realidade. Clarke demorou a entender do que ele estava falando, até perceber que ele observava Lexa do outro lado da sala. Ela olhava para eles com seus olhos frios sem expressão e, assim que seus olhos encontraram os de Clarke, ela desviou de volta para a conversa com Raven, agora um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Ela me dá um pouco de medo. – Clarke comentou, só percebendo que era verdade quando as palavras saíram de sua boca. – Ela parece pronta pra pular no pescoço de qualquer um a qualquer momento.

Bellamy riu. Não, ele gargalhou. Todo mundo na sala parou para observar os dois e Clarke saiu de perto rolando os olhos, mas também se divertindo com a situação. Quando ela voltou para o computador, de volta ao ajustes finais, percebeu que estava se sentindo bem. Ela havia sentido falta deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pelos comentários, eu estou respondendo cada um deles. <3 E obrigada pelos kudos também!!! E HOJE SAIU MAIS UM VÍDEOZINHO COM RAVEN E ABBY CONVERSANDO E <3 <3 <3 Eu estava com tanta saudade da Raven.


	7. Juntas, sim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALMENTE UMA NOITE DE FILMES. Pesadelos... e a operação Mount Weather começa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que... apertem os cintos?

Foi decisão geral de que a melhor maneira de aproveitar o resto da última noite seria assistindo filmes e comendo. Na verdade, não foi bem assim. Raven apareceu com a grande ideia de uma típica noite de filmes, porque fazia eras que ninguém tinha uma com Clarke (olhares acusatórios), que ninguém levou a sério, porque... você não assiste filme de boa antes de ir numa missão suicida, certo?

E, de todo eles, Lexa foi logo a primeira a concordar.

\- Planos não duram muito no campo. – Lexa falou, sob o olhar surpreso dos outros. – Ficar repensando as possibilidades que nós já vimos é um desperdício de energia. Acho que já fizemos o melhor por enquanto.  
\- Isso aí, Commander! – Raven comemorou, esticando a mão para Lexa bater. Lexa apenas olhou para Raven com sua expressão de indiferença até ela baixar a mão.  
\- Vocês ouviram a Commander. – Octavia anunciou. – Noite de filmes e pipoca!

Na sala, Octavia usou um sofá inteiro para si, cochilando nos primeiros minutos do filme. Os outros quatro se espremeram no sofá que restou. Foi bom para Clarke apenas sentar com os amigos e se desligar no mundo real por algumas horas. Ainda mais que era um romance cheio de drama que não tinha nada a ver com a realidade de ninguém ali.

No fim do filme, quando Clarke ouviu os soluços de Bellamy, intuitivamente ela virou para trocar um olhar com Lexa e a encontrou chorando também. Não tão abertamente como ele, que estava com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro do colo de Raven, enquanto ela sorria divertida com a situação. Verdade seja dita, todos já estavam acostumados com Bellamy assim. Lexa era diferente. Ela olhava fixamente para a tela mesmo quando os créditos passavam, seu rosto não tinha a menor expressão, o único sinal de que estava chorando era a lágrima que deixou um rastro em sua pele.

Clarke quis beijar o queixo de Lexa e abraça-la. Em vez disso, esticou o braço e segurou sua mão. Lexa não reagiu ao toque, apenas deixou sua mão ser segurada, mas não por muito tempo. Assim que os créditos acabaram Lexa levantou para ir dormir e Clarke aproveitou a deixa pra ir junto, mesmo que tivessem combinado de ver mais um filme.

As duas nem chegaram a falar nada. Apenas subiram, trocaram de roupa e entraram embaixo do mesmo cobertor. Novamente se abraçando e ajeitando até encontrar uma posição confortável. Dessa vez foi tão natural que Clarke não saberia dizer quem tomou a iniciativa. E, pela primeira noite em muito tempo, Clarke dormiu sem perceber.

\--

 

No meio da noite Clarke acordou com um chute. Não demorou muito para ela ver que Lexa estava tendo outro pesadelo. Então novamente se virou para a garota dormindo, segurou seu rosto com cuidado e sussurrou seu nome até Lexa abrir os olhos. Nessa noite ela retornou à realidade mais rápido, sem agressão, apesar de ainda estar tensa sob o corpo de Clarke.

\- Hey. – Clarke murmurou, fazendo Lexa focar nela e não em seja lá o que ela estivesse vendo segundos antes.  
\- Hey, você. – Lexa murmurou de volta, olhando para Clarke com um sorriso cansado. Clarke se ajeitou novamente, deixando uma perna descansar por cima de Lexa, agora consciente do quanto estavam perto uma da outra. Clarke sentia o corpo quente de Lexa embaixo do seu, o quadril esbarrando em sua perna e a respiração pesada da outra. Foi nesse momento que Lexa escolheu para colocar uma mão sobre a coxa nua de Clarke.

Isso era demais. Clarke prendeu o ar e segurou firme o travesseiro de Lexa, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa, porque se ela se deixasse relaxar naquele momento, ela não poderia se impedir de fazer alguma coisa. Quando elas trocaram um olhar, ficou claro que Lexa também queria, e os olhos dela desceram para os lábios de Clarke.

\- Eu nunca imaginei você como o tipo de pessoa que precisa de luz acesa para dormir. – Clarke falou se forçando a olhar para o abajur.  
\- Eu não preciso. – Lexa respondeu e, quando Clarke a olhou com uma expressão confusa, ela completou. – É por causa de você. Eu vi que você dormindo na sala com a luz acesa, eu pensei que...

Lexa foi interrompida pelo beijo de Clarke, direto nos lábios, que surpreendeu as duas. Clarke não podia esperar mais. Ela agarrou os cabelos de Lexa puxando-a para mais perto, sentindo a língua na sua, e subindo de uma vez por todas para cima dela.

Lexa não hesitou em segurar a coxa de Clarke com mais força e colocar a outra mão em seu quadril, trazendo-a para mais perto do seu corpo. Elas precisaram quebrar o beijo por um segundo para pegar ar. Clarke aproveitou para sentar na cama e puxar a camisa do pijama para cima e jogar para trás. Nem por um segundo ela deixou de mover o quadril contra o corpo de Lexa, que a acompanhava. Com o corpo. Com o olhar. Com as mãos, que agora encontravam passagem por baixo dos shorts de Clarke, até parar.

\- Clarke, – a voz de Lexa saiu falhada, não do jeito que ela planejava. – _Clarke_.

Algo estava errado. Clarke parou, ofegante, e cruzou os braços ao ficar consciente da própria nudez.

\- O que foi?  
\- Eu não...  
\- Oh. – Clarke se apoiou na cama para sair de cima de Lexa, mas Lexa a segurou.  
\- Não, espera. Não é isso. É que nós vamos amanhã cedo.  
\- E você quer dormir.  
\- Não. Também, mas não é isso.  
\- O que é então?

Clarke ainda sentia o corpo vibrar com a proximidade de Lexa e o que aconteceu, ela só queria continuar e ao mesmo tempo agora estava muito envergonhada. Lexa fitava o teto do quarto, mas sem tirar as mãos das pernas de Clarke.

\- Você sabe quem é Costia? – Lexa perguntou.  
\- Não?  
\- Ela era minha namorada. E... eu a deixei pra trás. Eu a deixei pra morrer. – Lexa sentou, ficando frente a frente com Clarke em seu colo, olhando em seus olhos. – Eu acho que é isso.

Lexa se aproximou para mais um beijo, mas dessa vez foi Clarke quem a impediu.

\- Espera, o que você tá falando?

Lexa respirou fundo, seu rosto ficou sério enquanto ela se esforçava para colocar as palavras para fora.

\- Ela trabalhava comigo na Grounder, nós fomos juntas em uma operação, que deu errado. – ela disse calmamente. – Nós tivemos que abandonar antes da hora. E eu a deixei pra trás.  
\- Isso não é culpa sua.  
\- Sim, é. Eu estava comandando a equipe. Eu dei as ordens. – ela olhou para Clarke. – Eu poderia ter voltado, Clarke. Eu poderia ter tentado. Qualquer pessoa normal teria tentado, mas eu não.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre as duas. Clarke não sabia muito como processar aquela informação, mas sentia que deveria fazer algo. Estava claro que aquela não era uma história que Lexa contava todos os dias.

\- Mas você se arrependeu, não foi? – ela disse. – Você fez o melhor que pôde, Lexa. Você não é definida por um momento.  
\- Mas esse é o problema, Clarke. Eu não me arrependi. Não me entenda mal, não há um dia que eu não queira que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Não há um dia que eu não queira que ela ainda estivesse aqui. E eu queria ser diferente, mas eu sei que eu não sou. Eu faria a mesma coisa. E se acontecer outra vez, eu vou fazer. – ela olhou para Clarke. – Há uma razão bem clara pra eu sair da Grounder, Clarke. Eu não quero essa responsabilidade. Eu não quero ter que decidir quem vai viver e quem vai morrer, porque eu sei quem eu sou. Eu sei o que eu vou decidir. Eu não posso liderar uma equipe sabendo que eu deixaria cada um deles para trás se fosse necessário. Eu não posso olhar nos olhos das pessoas assim. Eu não posso continuar fazendo _isso_ , – e estava claro que Lexa falava das duas ali, – sem que você saiba a verdade.

As palavras de Lexa eram cheias de raiva. Medo. Indignação. E dor. Ela falava como se fosse destruir o mundo, e respirava com dificuldade. Não era mais a garota punk do primeiro dia, não era a Commander, naquele momento Lexa era apenas alguém com medo.

\- Nós estamos juntas, Lexa. – Clarke disse, segurando o rosto da outra. – Desde o início. – ela riu, lembrando do encontro na internet. – Você não precisa tomar as decisões sozinha. Não mais.

Lexa beijou Clarke, dessa vez com força, mas não pressa, apertando os lábios contra os de Clarke e então mordendo seu lábio inferior até que ela gemesse. Quando Lexa se afastou para olha-la, preocupada, Clarke segurou seu rosto com cuidado e deixou seus lábios se encostarem suavemente. Elas ficaram assim, por segundos, até Lexa passar a língua timidamente e Clarke corresponder, envolvendo-a com os braços.

 

\--

 

Ainda estava escuro quando todos entraram em uma van prontos para a viagem até Mount Weather. A propriedade particular ficava longe no interior do país, em uma área montanhosa cheia de fazendas e florestas, onde eles mantinham suas atividades longe dos olhos do mundo. Não longe o bastante para a Grounder chegar. Apenas levaria algumas horas trocando entre carros e um avião.

A equipe principal seria Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Clarke e Lexa. Eles receberiam suporte de equipes da Grounder ao redor, lideradas por Indra, mas só em caso de emergência. O ideal era que o pequeno grupo entrasse e saísse despercebidamente o mais rápido possível. Todos eles receberam roupas pretas protegidas por coletes à prova de balas e armas.

Lexa estava incrível, usando uma espécie de armadura escura, os cabelos presos para trás com tranças e os olhos cobertos pela tinta preta de disfarce. Isso só piorava a situação.

A noite de sexo e sono havia sido maravilhosa, mas agora a dimensão do que Lexa disse começava a pesar. Ela não sabia o que fazer quanto aquilo. Ela estava indo para uma missão (quase) suicida com alguém que basicamente disse “se as coisas derem errado, eu me mando”. Não facilitava o fato de que desde que acordaram Lexa estava séria como um soldado. Lexa nem mesmo parecia ter percebido os meios sorrisos de Bellamy e Raven quando todos se encontraram de manhã. Até onde Clarke conseguia calcular, aparentemente todo mundo sabia que elas haviam feito sexo, e era essa fofoca que fazia com que ninguém tivesse um ataque nervoso. Exceto por Clarke, obviamente, que se sentia marcada pela situação. A IDIOTA QUE FEZ SEXO COM A PESSOA QUE VAI ABANDONA-LA PARA MORRER.

Não ajudou também que, quando todos desceram do carro na beira da floresta que cruzariam até a entrada da Weather, ela parou para fazer um discurso e não levaram a sério.

\- Nós estamos quase chegando. – ela disse para os amigos. – Fiquem atentos. Isso é sério. Vocês não podem se dar o luxo de se distrair. Isso aqui não é brincadeira.  
\- Mas com certeza estamos nos divertindo, não é Griffin? – Octavia comentou rindo e só parou realmente porque recebeu um olhar severo de Indra.

Nem mesmo Lexa ficou do lado de Clarke. Ela já estava caminhando na frente com alguém da Grounder. Os outros logo a seguiram deixando Clarke para trás com Bellamy.

\- Apenas ignore, princesa. – Bellamy disse, cutucando ela com o ombro de leve e dando um sorriso amigável.  
\- Bellamy, – ela disse, segurando o ombro dele e deixando os outros ficarem mais a frente. Ela precisava dizer para ele. Ela precisava dizer para alguém sobre Lexa. Mas então ela viu o olhar inocente dele, as sardinhas de sempre cobrindo seu rosto, e o fato de que ele derrubaria todas as paredes de Mount Weather para salva-las, e ela não conseguiu se forçar a dizer o perigo que estavam correndo. Isso só causaria desconfiança entre o grupo e eles não podiam se dar o luxo de ter alguma distração agora. – Obrigada por vir. – ela disse para o olhar expectante dele.  
\- Não é nada, princesa. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ela queria acreditar nele.

 

\--

 

Clarke estava se sentindo completamente sozinha. Lexa nem ao menos ficava perto dela enquanto esperavam Raven e Bellamy completar a primeira etapa da operação. Já com Octavia era uma distância mais emocional do que física, Octavia estava tão animada que poderia estar do outro lado do planeta que não faria diferença.

“ _Está tudo bem, Clarke._ ” ela tentava dizer para si mesma.

Foi um alívio quando Raven anunciou pela escuta que a primeira fase estava completa. Agora era a vez delas agirem e, quem sabe, isso distrairia Clarke dos próprios pensamentos. Lexa fez um sinal e as três partiram.

Elas estavam na beira de uma floresta, próximos à montanha. Pouco mais a frente, ainda entre as árvores, estava a grade que protegia o território de Mount Weather. Elas foram nessa direção.

\- Vocês têm certeza? – Clarke perguntou, olhando para a grade, que se ainda estivesse ligada poderia mata-las eletrocutadas. Octavia foi direto e pulou a grade sem nem testar como que pra provar o ponto, ao mesmo tempo que a voz de Raven respondia na escuta:

**\- Sério, Griffin?**

\- Apenas checando. – Clarke respondeu. Lexa a fitava com impaciência, esperando que ela pulasse.

O processo não foi nem de longe tão gracioso quanto o de Octavia, mas Clarke conseguiu se agarrar a grade e chegar do outro lado, caindo com um baque no chão. Antes mesmo dela ficar em pé Lexa já estava lá incólume.

**\- Agora, garotas.** – ouviram Anya dizer pela escuta. Ela estava acompanhando a operação de algum centro de controle. Isso significava que a janela de tempo que elas estavam esperando se abriu, porque os seguranças começaram a fazer a troca.

As três avançaram rapidamente até a porta – uma entrada escondida no muro da montanha longe da entrada principal, que ficava do outro lado. Raven liberou a passagem e as três entraram.

Dentro de Mount Weather o ambiente era completamente outro. As árvores e chão de terra deram lugar a paredes brancas estéreis. Luzes acendiam pelo caminho conforme elas passavam até chegarem a uma porta grossa com uma roda de metal no centro. Esperaram Raven anunciar que estava liberada e Lexa girou até a porta abrir. Quanto mais entravam, menos artificial o ambiente ficava. Os chãos brancos eram substituídos por madeira e as paredes eram de uma cor creme. Não era muito estiloso, mas parecia menos como um lugar onde dissecavam alienígenas.

**\- Elevador liberado.** – Raven anunciou.  
**\- Você tem certeza?** – Anya perguntou com receio, isso não fazia parte do plano.  
**\- Alguém vai acreditar em mim hoje?** – Raven disse irritada.  
**- _Eu acredito em você, babe._** – Bellamy murmurou no fundo.  
**\- O sistema deles é simples, vai ser muito mais rápido e tem os mesmos riscos de ir pela escada.** – Raven explicou.

Durante a pequena discussão Clarke, Lexa e Octavia já haviam entrado no elevador e subido vários andares. Nenhuma delas estava preparada para o que as esperava assim que as portas abriram.

O último andar parecia outro universo, muito mais a mansão de alguém do que um bunker secreto de uma organização malignada. Aprimeira sala era um espaço aberto grande com pôsters de filmes recentes e memes famosos do Weather nas paredes. Um bar com uma luz neon estava em um dos cantos, perto de um sofá de couro que gritava “entrevista com estrela do rock”. Se Clarke fosse ter uma casa, ela queria que fosse assim. Se aquele não fosse um lugar que ela não gostaria de lembrar, teria considerado tirar uma foto para salvar no Pinterest até o dia em que ela tivesse dinheiro.

\- Vocês podem ir. – Octavia disse se jogando no sofá.  
\- Não toque em nada. – Lexa ordenou, sua expressão se contorcendo de irritação ao ver Octavia deitada no sofá. – Fique atenta.

Clarke já estava entrando no único corredor que saía da sala. Depois de três dias analisando o mapa do lugar, ela já sabia de cabeça o caminho. Logo em seguida Lexa a seguiu. As duas fizeram mais algumas curvas até que, chegando ao fim de um corredor, Clarke foi obrigada a parar.

\- Clarke? – Lexa chamou ao perceber, olhando preocupada.

Clarke demorou alguns segundos para voltar à realidade e afastar os olhos do pôster na parede. Era a fanart preferida dela da série preferida dela e era gigante. Ela queria tocar e levar para casa. Mas Clarke teve a impressão de que se contasse isso, Lexa usaria a arma enorme que carregava para dar um headshot nela e terminar tudo sozinha. Então apenas murmurou que não era nada e continuou o caminho.

As duas entraram, por fim, na sala que estavam procurando. Tudo ia exatamente como o planejado. Era um escritório grande cercado por estantes cheias de livros. Elas estavam atrás do notebook em cima da escrivaninha.

\- Chegamos. Está limpo. – Lexa anunciou para os outros, ficando na porta para vigiar os corredores.  
**\- Aqui também.** – Octavia informou.  
**\- Estamos livres.** – Bellamy falou.  
**\- Tem movimento no portão da frente.** – Raven disse. **– É melhor vocês se apressarem.**

Clarke já estava sentada na enorme cadeira de rodinhas em frente ao notebook que inicializava. Ela não conseguia deixar de olhar para tudo impressionada. A superfície da mesa era de uma pedra escura tão polida que Clarke via o próprio reflexo. O único objeto na escrivaninha além do notebook era uma pequena estátua do Rocket e do Groot de Guardiões da Galáxia, que fez Clarke questionar se não era sua hora de entrar para a carreira criminosa.

\- Clarke. – Lexa murmurou, fazendo Clarke voltar sua atenção para o notebook. Ela rodou o programa especial que elas haviam escrito nos últimos dias para vasculhar o computador e procurar os dados.

Enquanto isso, Lexa estava mexendo em todos os armários e gavetas que ela conseguia encontrar, colocando coisas nos bolsos. Clarke desativou o microfone da própria escuta.

\- Eu pensei que não íamos roubar nada.  
\- Eu não estou roubando. – Lexa disse, com a cabeça enfiada dentro de um armário. – Estou pegando documentos e qualquer coisa que possa ser útil.

**\- Octavia, não beba isso.** – veio a voz de Anya pela escuta.  
**\- Eu só estava cheirando!** – a outra respondeu.

\- Por que nós não levamos simplesmente o notebook? – Clarke perguntou, ignorando a outra conversa.  
\- 1, nós não queremos que eles saibam que estivemos aqui. – Lexa falou em um tom enfático que indicava que ela estava falando mais para Octavia do que Clarke. – 2, os dados principais devem estar no banco de dados deles, ao qual o notebook tem conexão. – ela parou e olhou para Clarke. – Você deveria saber isso, nós conversamos.

**\- Merda...** – Raven disse na linha. **– Gente, atenção. Atenção. Atenção.** – ela repetiu até ter certeza de que todos estavam atentos a ela. **– Tem um homem no andar. Eu não sei de onde ele saiu. Ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Ele brotou do nada.**  
\- Onde? – Lexa perguntou, erguendo a arma e se aproximando da porta.  
**\- Ele acabou de passar aqui.** – Octavia sussurrou.

Clarke não podia fazer muito porque estava presa ao computador, mas Lexa estava vigiando a porta.

**\- Outra pessoa!** – Raven anunciou.  
**\- O primeiro está indo em direção de vocês.** – Anya completou. **– Fique alerta, Lexa.**

O tempo parecia se arrastar enquanto Clarke olhava para a tela se sentindo impotente. Ela não poderia fazer a transferência de arquivos acontecer mais rápido. Ela não fazia ideia de onde a pessoa estava. Muito menos o que faria se fossem confrontadas. No entanto, Lexa parecia ter isso em mente, porque quando conseguiu a atenção de Clarke, gesticulou pra ela pegar a arma.

**\- Ela passou por aqui.** – Octavia sussurrou pela escuta.  
**\- Eles estão saindo de algum canto da sala onde você está, Octavia. A câmera não alcança lá, mas deve ter algo ali. Talvez uma passagem secreta.** – Bellamy falou.  
**\- É um corredor.** – Octavia estava falando baixo. **– Ele é curto, não tem nada a não ser um monte de quadros nas paredes. Definitivamente é uma passagem** secreta.

\- Eu estou ouvindo alguém. – Lexa murmurou tão baixo que Clarke ouviu melhor pela escuta do que ao vivo, por mais que pudesse ver Lexa claramente parada na porta.

**\- Quanto tempo ainda falta?** – Bellamy perguntou. **– Os novos seguranças estão entrando.**  
\- Segundo o computador, uma hora. – Clarke respondeu. – Então provavelmente uns 10 minutos ou três dias.  
_**\- Isso não é momento para brincadeiras, Clarke.**_ – Lexa e Anya falaram ao mesmo tempo, deixando Lexa visivelmente mais irritada.  
**\- Octavia, não!** – Bellamy berrou, mas não houve resposta.  
\- O que está acontecendo? – Clarke perguntou preocupada.

A risada de Octavia veio pela escuta.

**\- Gente, vocês não vão acreditar. É um quadro da Mulher Gorda!**

Vozes distantes começaram a vir do corredor.

**\- Eles estão parados.** – Anya informou, sobre as pessoas do lado de fora do corredor.  
**\- Como é que entra? Tem um código? Uma senha? Uma abertura?** – Raven perguntou e só então que caiu a ficha para Clarke do que Octavia estava falando. Era a Mulher Gorda de Harry Potter, o quadro que protegia a entrada secreta da sala comunal da Grifinória. Ela ficou ao mesmo tempo animada e nervosa.

_**\- Merda.** _ – Octavia exclamou.

Um barulho estranho veio pela escuta.

**\- Octavia?** – Bellamy chamou preocupado.

A tela do computador continuava carregando, Clarke começou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa e recebeu um olhar severo de Lexa, que continuava perto da porta pronta para caso as pessoas no corredor se aproximassem.

 

**\- Wow.** – Octavia disse, a voz dela ofegante. **– Alguém acabou de sair, eu tive que... neutralizar.**  
_\- Você o quê?_  
**\- Está tudo bem. Eu vou entrar agora.**  
**\- Octavia, não.** – veio a voz de Bellamy. **– Alguém faz ela parar!**  
\- Octavia, isso não faz parte do plano. Volte à sua posição. – Lexa ordenou, mas não houve resposta. – Anya, faça alguma coisa.  
_**\- Octavia!**_  
**\- Lexa, nós não sabemos o que tem nesse lugar.** – Anya disse. **– Pode ser fundamental...**

Lexa arrancou a escuta do ouvido, jogou no chão e pisou com raiva. O barulho do fone quebrando não foi mais do que um leve _crunch,_ mas as conversas no corredor pararam no mesmo instante. Lexa e Clarke trocaram um olhar.

O silêncio que se passou foi interrompido pela escuta de Clarke.

**\- Se preparem. Eles tão chegando!** – Raven avisou.

Clarke olhou para Lexa, mas se deu conta de que ela não estava mais ouvindo e acenou para avisar. Lexa concordou com a cabeça e se preparou perto da porta, fazendo um gesto para Clarke ficar no mesmo lugar.

Quase em seguida uma mulher apareceu na porta e parou ao ver Clarke sentada na cadeira. Logo atrás dela apareceu um homem. Assim que a mulher entrou na sala, Lexa se enfiou entre eles e com uma série de golpes rápidos derrubou os dois ao mesmo tempo. O homem caiu inconsciente de primeira. A mulher ainda foi preciso um golpe final para seu corpo ficar inerte no chão. Tudo tão rápido que Clarke não se moveu um centímetro na cadeira onde estava. Só quando Lexa acenou com a cabeça para ela é que Clarke finalmente relaxou.

\- Tudo ok. – Clarke anunciou para os outros.

**\- Nem tanto.** – Bellamy falou. **– Octavia está fora do mapa.**  
**\- E acho que deixou um corpo na saída. Qualquer pessoa que sair por ali vai ver que tem algo errado e pode dar o alarme.** – Raven completou.  
\- Octavia? – Clarke chamou, mas não houve resposta.  
**\- O sinal dela está baixo.** – Raven explicou. **– Perdemos contato.**

Lexa estava arrastando os corpos para dentro da sala totalmente por fora da conversa.

\- Perdemos contato com Octavia e ela deixou um corpo na saída secreta que qualquer um pode ver. – Clarke avisou. Lexa apenas continuou puxando os corpos em silêncio. – Lexa?

Lexa parecia nem ter ouvido. Revistou os corpos, tirou cartões magnéticos e começou a amarrar as pessoas para caso acordassem. Só quando terminou tudo isso é que ela respondeu.

\- Não é problema meu, Clarke. – ela disse sem olhar para Clarke.  
\- Quê?  
\- Nós tínhamos um plano. Vamos nos ater ao plano. Pegamos o que viemos pegar e vamos embora.

A irritação cresceu dentro de Clarke. Mentalmente ela virou a mesa inteira no chão e pisoteou o Groot gritando: _COMO VOCÊ PODE NÃO VER? COMO VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? Octavia está em perigo e se alguém encontrar o corpo que ela deixou, nós também estamos_.

Podia acontecer a qualquer momento. A qualquer segundo. Se descobrissem que estavam ali elas não conseguiriam nem se “ater ao plano”. A raiva era tanta que Clarke estava imóvel. A pior parte é que ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. E, quando seus olhos encontraram com os de Lexa, ela percebeu que não era a única. Mais do que isso, Clarke viu que Lexa estava plenamente consciente da tempestade se formando em seus olhos. Foi isso que a trouxe de volta para a realidade.

\- Certo. – Clarke disse, por fim, levantando e pegando a arma. – Eu vou então.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minha amiga disse que lia cada capítulo esperando pra ver onde o título do capítulo ia aparecer no texto. Nesse aqui, "Juntas, sim", é uma referência a um diálogo delas com a Anya lááá no capítulo 2. 
> 
> ALÉM DISSO: HOJE DEVE SAIR IMAGEM NOVA DELAS JUNTAS E EU NÃO TO PREPARADA. #BITANIC


	8. I'm Not Your Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke percebe que pode salvar seus amigos. Ou ela vai morrer tentando. Quer dizer, se ela conseguir passar por uma porta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ia postar esse capítulo mais cedo, MAS AÍ SAIU UM TEASER NOVO E ACHO QUE ELES ESTÃO TENTANDO ME MATAR.

Talvez beijar Lexa não tenha sido a melhor ideia. Mas quando Clarke levantou, e teve consciência do que estava prestes a fazer, ela viu o risco refletido nos olhos verdes da outra. Não a seriedade típica de Lexa. Pela primeira vez naquela manhã ela viu medo.

Naquele momento Clarke Griffin decidiu duas coisas. A primeira é que confiaria em Lexa, porque estava claro o quanto ela estava sufocada com a situação. Clarke se deu conta de que deixar Octavia para trás era o tipo de pesadelo que Lexa vivia todas as noites, era o tipo de responsabilidade que ela decidiu não ter quando saiu da Grounder, e agora ela estava ali impotente outra vez. A segunda é que se ela não beijasse Lexa seria engolida pelo próprio medo.

Lexa se surpreendeu com o beijo inesperado, sua primeira reação foi se afastar, mas Clarke a seguiu e quando seus lábios se encontraram em um esbarrão brusco, ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Clarke pôde senti-la se desmanchando no beijo, enquanto continuava avançando até as costas de Lexa baterem contra a parede, e então pôde pressionar o corpo contra o dela. Ela precisava de algo para se agarrar. O beijo terminou rápido demais. Pela escuta ela ouvia o coro de exclamações surpresas.

Clarke desativou o próprio microfone, mesmo que soubesse que ainda estavam sendo observadas pelas câmeras.

\- Está tudo bem. – Clarke murmurou fitando os olhos de Lexa. – Você não está sozinha, se lembra? Eu vou tirar a gente daqui. – então deu um último selinho antes de marchar para fora da sala atrás de Octavia.

Só que não estava tudo bem. Ela sabia que o silêncio dos outros em seu ouvido significava que estavam tão surpresos quanto ela. Clarke checou sua arma como havia aprendido no dia anterior, sem ter certeza de que saberia usa-la, e seguiu em frente pelos corredores.

Reativou o microfone.

\- Como está? – Clarke perguntou, andando com cuidado.  
**\- Tudo livre.** – veio a voz de Anya pela escuta. Não era a voz que ela estava esperando e não ajudava em nada para tranquiliza-la.

Assim que chegou na primeira sala ampla, onde haviam deixado Octavia, Clarke parou sem saber para onde ir e foi a voz de Raven que veio, indicando para ela seguir até o final onde estava o corredor secreto. Ele ficava perto demais de uma geladeira atrás do balcão do bar. Da saída do elevador não dava para ver a entrada, a não ser que você soubesse que estava ali. Clarke tinha certeza de que aquilo não fazia parte dos mapas que ela havia estudado cuidadosamente.

O corredor secreto em si era curto, parecido com os outros, cheios de pôsters enquadrados, e no fim estava o quadro igual ao de Harry Potter, da Mulher Gorda. Ele se destacava ali por ser a única pintura. Em frente a ele os rastros de Octavia eram claros: um corpo caído. Clarke se abaixou para sentir o pulso e, com alívio, constatou que a mulher ainda estava viva.

Octavia já havia deixado as mãos dela presas. Clarke precisava apenas dar sumiço nela. Então arrastou o corpo pesado da mulher de volta para a sala central e na escuta Raven indicava possíveis esconderijos. Ela acabou escolhendo colocar embaixo do balcão do bar enrolada em um tapete.

Quando terminou Clarke já estava suando e foi aos tropeços de volta para o corredor.

\- E agora? – ela perguntou, ofegante, olhando o quadro em busca de uma maçaneta ou algo que a ajudasse a abrir.  
**\- Octavia esperou alguém sair.** – Raven disse.

Isso não serviria. Clarke começou a tatear a moldura e mexer de todas as formas possíveis. Nada funcionava. Ela chutou o quadro com tanta força que o estampido foi ouvido pela escuta.

**\- O que está acontecendo?** – Bellamy perguntou rapidamente.  
\- Eu chutei o quadro.  
**\- Não sei se isso ajuda muito, Clarke.** – Raven murmurou.  
\- Então me diz o que fazer. – ela respondeu irritada, limpando o suor do rosto. – Talvez seja uma senha? Igual no filme? Qual senha eles usam?  
**\- Não faço ideia.** – Raven respondeu.  
\- Abracadabra. – Clarke disse, se sentindo idiota.  
**\- Pesquisei aqui e no filme eles usam Cabeça de Dragão.** – Raven sugeriu. Clarke tentou e nada. **– E também Focinho de Porco.** – Nada outra vez.  
– Harry Potter! Hermione! Rony! Expelliarmus! – Clarke tentava. – Senha. Abre. Abre de Césamo!  
**\- O correto é Abre-te, Sésamo.** – Anya ofereceu. Clarke tentou e nada. Uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça e ela sorriu ansiosa. Era _genial_.  
\- Alohomora! – ela berrou para a porta. Nada aconteceu e isso a deixou mais furiosa ainda. Ela não ia chegar até ali para ser impedida por uma porta.  
**\- Nós podemos tentar explodir...** – Raven sugeriu.  
**\- Poderia chamar muita atenção.** – Anya falou.

Clarke continuava socando a porta frustrada e dizendo absolutamente tudo o que passava por sua cabeça.

– Open, Enter, Wingardium Leviosa, Por favor, abre, 123, Expelliarmus...AVADA KEDAVRA! – ela chutou a porta e, para sua surpresa, houve um leve clique e o quadro saiu do caminho. Ela jamais saberia se fora o chute ou o feitiço da morte.

A abertura dava para um corredor escuro com paredes cinza de pedra, que ao ver Clarke só conseguia pensar _“Que porra é essa? As masmorras?”_.

**\- Clarke, as equipes de segurança já estão dentro da montanha. É melhor você se apressar.** – Bellamy avisou.

Clarke não precisou de outro incentivo. Assim que colocou os pés no corredor a porta se fechou às suas costas e luzes de emergência avermelhadas acenderam nas paredes.

\- Ótimo. – ela disse, mais para si mesma.

O corredor dava em uma sala que parecia um depósito escuro com quadros empilhados nos cantos e uma única porta.

\- Octavia? – ela murmurou, procurando entre os quadros, mas ela não via nada na pouca luz. Decidiu tentar a porta.

Assim que abriu um homem apareceu na outra ponta do corredor a frente. Foi tudo tão rápido que ela só teve tempo de se jogar para o lado no meio dos quadros. Felizmente, ele não parecia ter percebido. Seus passos continuavam a ecoar calmamente no corredor vindo em sua direção.

Clarke olhou em volta apressada. Não havia para onde fugir. Com o coração quase saindo pela boca ela correu para um canto e entrou entre os quadros tentando não fazer barulho nenhum. Qualquer pessoa que chegasse perto o bastante poderia vê-la. Mas ela torcia que a escuridão a ajudasse. Se não, sua arma estava bem segura em suas mãos suadas.

Os passos pararam assim que chegaram na entrada. Clarke apertou a arma com força. O homem estava segurando a porta enquanto olhava em volta com suspeita. E quando ele olhou diretamente em sua direção, ela congelou. Clarke conhecia aquele rosto. Ele era o filho de Dante Wallace, dono do grupo que comprou o Weather. Ali, a poucos metros, estava ninguém menos do que Cage Wallace, o CEO da Weather Corp. Ele já era uma divindade do mal dentro da rede social. Vê-lo ali de perto na cena do crime com seu rosto branquelo e terno impecável não melhorava as coisas.

Felizmente, ele não a encontrou e decidiu seguir pelo caminho por onde Clarke veio. Ela apenas se moveu quando o barulho dos passos dele havia desaparecido ao longe. Clarke torcia para que ele não decidisse beber nada no bar onde estava o corpo da mulher.

Continuando o caminho, Clarke abriu novamente a porta para o corredor, que era mais largo e claro, com um carpete limpo, de onde saíam outras quatro portas. Duas em um lado do corredor, uma do outro e uma porta grande dupla no final.

Clarke decidiu ir por eliminação. Primeiro foi na porta solitária na parede direita que estava mais perto. Assim que abriu o corredor encheu do ruído contínuo de máquinas. Não havia ninguém ali a não ser aparelhos grandes cheios de fios que Clarke não fazia ideia de pra que serviam.

– Gente, eu encontrei umas máquinas. Eu não sei o que é isso. Vocês estão ouvindo o barulho? – ela perguntou, e não ouviu nada do outro lado. Colocou a mão no ouvido para ver se a escuta estava direito e voltou para o corredor fechando a porta para bloquear o barulho. – Gente? – chamou outra vez.

Silêncio puro do outro lado. _Droga_ , ela murmurou pra si mesma, lembrando que a comunicação não funcionava ali. Agora ela estava definitivamente sozinha.

Olhou as outras portas como se alguma mágica pudesse indicar onde Octavia estava. Não havia mágica. E tentar a porta em frente a que abriu parecia uma opção tão boa quanto qualquer outra.

Toda vez que ela colocava a mão na maçaneta, seu coração se encolhia de expectativa e ela preparava a arma. Parecia um jogo de videogame. Só que se algo desse errado, alguém morria de verdade.

Ela abriu e tudo congelou por um segundo, seu dedo pronto no gatilho. Não havia ninguém ali. Era uma sala de reunião um pouco menor do que a sala de máquinas. Havia uma mesa grande no centro e as cadeiras estavam desarrumadas como se algumas pessoas estivessem sentadas ali há pouco tempo. Alguns papeis estavam espalhados sobre a mesa.

Clarke se aproximou para verificar. Weather Corp aparecia no alto das folhas, mas ela estava tão agitada que não conseguia se concentrar para ler todos aqueles documentos. Na dúvida, recolheu tudo o que podia e enfiou na bolsa que carregava cruzada no corpo.

Logo em seguida estava de volta ao corredor. Ainda nenhum sinal de Octavia ou pessoas, o que sempre era ruim. Ela decidiu ir primeiro na última porta da lateral, que ficava mais perto do final do corredor bem ao lado da porta dupla.

Ela segurou a maçaneta. Ansiedade. Medo. Um momento de expectativa e... nada novamente. A porta dava a uma sala menor com uma geladeira, mesa pequena e balcão para comida. Não parecia ter nada importante. Então ela saiu rapidamente.

Clarke parou em frente as portas duplas, reunindo coragem, como quem finalmente está prestes a encontrar cara a cara o seu maior inimigo. Ela conseguia ouvir o coração acelerado palpitando dentro do peito claramente por causa do fone no ouvido e decidiu arrancar a escuta de uma vez. Ajudou a disfarçar a ansiedade só um pouco. Ela limpou a mão suada na camisa e segurou a arma firme com uma mão e, com a outra, abriu as portas.

Apenas basta dizer que abrir uma porta dupla grande e ficar no meio do caminho não foi a decisão mais inteligente. Se não fosse o grito de Octavia e seus reflexos que a fizeram se jogar para o lado da porta no espaço minúsculo de parede, ela teria virado um coador. Os barulhos dos disparos altos demais machucavam seus ouvidos.

Clarke ficou imóvel no cantinho enquanto os tiros continuavam. Eles pararam por um instante. Então continuaram. Ela não tinha para onde ir. Na pressa havia ido para o canto sem saída, em vez de ficar perto da porta da pequena cozinha.

Tentou se lembrar do que ela viu quando abriu a porta. Era uma sala grande escura com mesas e várias pessoas com armas no fundo. Octavia estava entre eles imobilizada por alguém. Se algum deles chegasse mais perto da porta teria alcance para atirar em Clarke. Basicamente, ela estava encurralada e era uma questão de tempo até a pegarem.

Ela olhou para o fim do corredor, desejando que Lexa se materializasse ali. Ela saberia o que fazer. Lexa nunca teria aberto uma porta daquela maneira. Mas Lexa não estava ali.

Quando os tiros pararam novamente, ela entrou atirando com tudo. Não sabia se estava acertando ninguém. Mas isso permitiu que ela se jogasse no chão atrás de uma mesa. À sua direita tinha alguém que abaixou a arma pensando que ela havia sido atingida. Clarke teria rido se não tivesse ocupada atirando na mulher. Ela caiu, mas não dava para saber quanto tempo ia ficar no chão, então Clarke se arrastou até ela sob a cobertura das mesas o mais rápido possível.

Os barulhos de tiro ainda continuavam, mas nenhum deles sabia onde ela estava. As balas perfuravam as mesas pouco atrás de onde ela estava e voavam por cima de sua cabeça.

A primeira coisa que Clarke que fez ao chegar na mulher caída foi arrancar a arma dela. Ela tentou reagir, mas Clarke encostou o cano da arma em sua cabeça. Não tinha como errar tão perto assim.

\- Faz o que eu mandar. – Clarke falou. Sua voz poderia muito bem ter sido um sussurro diante do barulho das armas. O tiro havia perfurado a perna da mulher e isso só complicava os planos de Clarke, que tentava vira-la para prender suas mãos. Clarke havia finalmente conseguido quando se deu conta de que os tiros haviam parado. Esperou mais um pouco e nada. Arriscou levantar a cabeça para ver além da mesa. Do outro lado da sala Octavia estava derrubando uma mulher de uniforme no chão. Não havia mais ninguém em pé na sala.

Clarke levantou para ver melhor. Três corpos estavam caídos no espaço no centro entre as mesas.

\- Você está bem? – Octavia perguntou ofegante apoiada em uma mesa para se equilibrar. Seu rosto e roupas estavam respingados de sangue.  
\- Octavia! – Clarke correu até ela pulando por cima de pelo menos mais dois corpos caídos no chão. – Você fez isso? – todas as pessoas que ocupavam a sala segundos antes estavam caídas no chão desacordadas.

Octavia concordou com a cabeça.

\- Você está bem? – Clarke perguntou.  
\- Viva. Você?

Clarke concordou também.

\- Vamos sair daqui. – ela disse, mas Octavia a segurou.  
\- Ainda não. – ela apontou para a sala. – Acho que você vai querer ver isso.

“Isso” eram todos os computadores e telas espalhados por ali. No meio do tiroteio ela não havia percebido que aquela era uma espécie de sala de comando. Nas câmeras dava para ver as diversas salas de Mount Weather. Inclusive a vigilância dos muros, uma delas mostrava Bellamy e Raven abaixados do lado de fora perto da entrada, de onde haviam se infiltrado no sistema do Weather. Outra câmera mostrava uma das equipes de Indra na floresta. Outras telas mostravam as salas secretas por onde Clarke acabara de passar. E uma mostrava Lexa no escritório onde havia sido deixada, agora acompanhada por Cage Wallace.

\- Eles sabiam o tempo inteiro. – Clarke disse. Octavia concordou com a cabeça. Alguém gemeu no chão e Octavia foi até o homem caído e deu um chute, ele apagou outra vez.  
\- Quando eu entrei aqui eles estavam preparados e me pegaram. Cage foi conversar com vocês, ele saiu antes de ver que você vinha pra cá. – Octavia estava debruçada sobre os controles, procurando algo. – Dá pra ativar o áudio em algum lugar.

Clarke estava olhando para as imagens na tela como se tentasse montar um quebra-cabeça. Uma das telas acompanhava um grupo de pessoas fardadas andando pelo andar inferior em direção a entrada. Foi um susto se dar conta do que eles estavam indo fazer.

\- Bellamy e Raven! Eles estão em perigo. Nós precisamos avisa-los. – ela tentou colocar a escuta novamente, mas obviamente não funcionava. Então tentou o painel de controle que Octavia já se esforçava para entender. Ali havia mais telas e teclados. Ela demoraria para se acostumar com aqueles computadores. Então lembrou da mulher no chão.

Octavia e Clarke a ajudaram a levantar e sentar em uma cadeira.

– Ative o som, nós precisamos nos comunicar com eles. – Clarke apontou para a tela de Bellamy e Octavia. A mulher a ignorou até Octavia encostar em sua perna ferida.  
\- Tudo bem! – ela gritou. – Eu não sei, não dá. As câmeras externas não têm microfones.

Clarke olhou para Octavia e então segurou o crachá da mulher para capturar sua atenção.

\- Isso não está me ajudando, Maya. – Clarke disse, fitando-a, e Octavia aumentou a pressão na perna dela.  
\- Certo, certo! EU JÁ ENTENDI... Merda. – Maya gemeu. – Vamos fazer isso direito. – ela disse, se ajeitando na cadeira. – Deixa eu pensar... – olhou para os controles. – Nós podemos desviar os esquadrões de segurança, nós podemos falar com eles.  
\- Ótimo. Faça isso. – Clarke disse.

A mulher começou a trabalhar. Enquanto isso, Clarke foi até uma das pessoas que Octavia derrubou e arrancou um pedaço de roupa para fazer um curativo provisório em Maya. Quando Clarke se aproximou, ela se encolheu inteira, mas Clarke a acalmou mostrando o pano que segurava.

\- Eu odeio esse emprego. – Maya disse, digitando no computador.

Clarke acompanhava Maya, a garota responsável pela sala de controle, enquanto Octavia prendia as pessoas desmaiadas em um canto. O esquadrão destinado a Bellamy e Raven foi redirecionado para uma área vazia. Nesse meio tempo, elas conseguiram ativar o áudio da câmera que mostrava Lexa e Cage.

A atenção de todos foi atraída para tela quando Cage disse algo.

\- _Cale a boca._ – Lexa respondeu antes mesmo de ele dizer o que queria. Ela apontava a arma para Cage, sentado na cadeira que Clarke estivera momentos antes, ele sorria como se não estivesse amarrado.

Clarke teve uma ideia e fez umas perguntas a Maya enquanto assumia um dos computadores ao lado. Era dali que controlavam a rede interna de Mount Weather e havia uma série de acessos que do notebook não estavam disponíveis.

A primeira coisa que Clarke fez foi entrar no twitter.

**Clarke:** MONTY!!!!!!!!! MONTY!!!!!!!!!!

Ela enviou por DM, já estava começando a caça-lo em todas as redes sociais quando ele respondeu.

**Monty:** Clarke??? CADÊ TODO MUNDO?  
**Clarke:** Explico depois, eu acho que tem algo bloqueando o sinal do meu comunicador. Alguma ideia de como destravar?  
**Monty:** Clarke, você bebeu?

Clarke rolou os olhos e fez um sinal para Octavia se aproximar, então pediu pra ela colocar Monty por dentro do que estava acontecendo e seguir as instruções dele. Enquanto isso passou para outro computador para trabalhar junto com Maya para acessar dados que estavam bloqueados antes.

Os minutos corriam. Sem a conexão com os outros não dava para ter ideia do que estava acontecendo, a não ser a imagem precária deles na câmera. O esquadrão continuava seu caminho em direção à nova localização, essa era a deadline. Eles não poderiam ficar desviando um monte de seguranças treinados eternamente sem ninguém perceber. Felizmente, Mount Weather era grande. Todas as três tomaram um susto quando a voz veio das caixas outra vez.

\- _O tempo está acabando_. – Cage disse, Lexa o mandou calar a boca, mas dessa vez ele não estava disposto a ficar em silêncio, mesmo que ela tivesse indo a passos apressados em sua direção. – _A qualquer momento o esquadrão vai chegar. Nesse momento eles estão pegando os seus amigos na floresta._ – isso fez Lexa parar. Cage sorriu e continuou. – _Dois dos seus amigos estão parados perto dos portões. Tem um grupo na floresta. Nós pegamos uma delas... a outra a esse ponto também já foi capturada. É uma questão de tempo até eles virem pegar você._

\- _Você está mentindo_. – Lexa disse, agora parada em frente a Cage, com a arma apontada para sua cabeça. Os olhos dela vacilavam para o corredor. – Você está mentindo. Não tem ninguém vindo.  
\- _Você acha que alguém entraria na minha propriedade sem que eu soubesse?_

\- Clarke. – Maya chamou, cutucando Clarke e apontando para tela, que ela havia esquecido totalmente distraída com a conversa. Ela correu atrás do tempo perdido fazendo as últimas etapas do terceiro teste que Monty havia proposto. Nada estava dando certo.

\- Clarke. – dessa vez foi Octavia, apontando para uma tela que mostrava uma enorme garagem, onde dois SUVs estavam parados.  
\- Merda. – Maya disse. – Eles são os novos esquadrões de segurança. Eles têm um encontro marcado com Cage... – os olhos dela se desviaram para outras telas, outras câmeras da garagem onde pessoas andavam para todos os lados preparando algo.

Em outra tela, a que mostrava Indra na floresta, dava para ver que o grupo dos Grounders começava a se mover, mas não em direção a Mount Weather. Clarke e Octavia trocaram um olhar ao perceber.

Clarke olhou para todas aquelas telas e computadores e era como se seu cérebro fosse fundir. Ela não sabia o que deveria ver primeiro. Se eram os dados, se era a conversa de Lexa e Cage que continuava enchendo a sala das vozes, se era os testes para quebrar o bloqueio dos dados, se eram os esquadrões... Ela lidou da melhor forma que podia: ignorando tudo ao redor e continuando o que estava fazendo como se sua vida _não_ dependesse disso.

Mais dois testes e alguma coisa finalmente deu certo. A voz de Raven se juntou à de Lexa no alto falante. Maya prontamente cortou a da conversa com Cage.

**\- Alguém, alguém... Clarke? Lexa?** – Raven dizia cansada. Clarke se deu conta de que ela não sabia do grupo de Indra indo embora.  
\- Raven? – ela disse testando o microfone que Maya a entregou.  
**\- CLARKE!!!!!!!** – vieram as vozes de Raven e Bellamy ao mesmo tempo.  
\- Raven, vocês precisam sair daí. Anya? Onde está Anya?  
**\- Clarke, você está bem?** – veio a voz de Anya.  
\- Você mandou eles embora! – Octavia gritou no microfone de Clarke. Clarke a afastou com um olhar.  
**\- Octavia!** – Bellamy exclamou.

Nas telas, pessoas fardadas desciam dos SUVs na garagem e o primeiro esquadrão chegava ao andar para onde foram despistados. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Silêncio! Nós não temos tempo. – Clarke disse lançando um novo olhar agressivo para Octavia. – Nós estamos no controle, mas por pouco tempo. Eles sabiam que estávamos aqui. Bellamy e Raven vocês precisam sair o mais rápido possível. Anya, mande Indra retornar! Nós vamos pegar Lexa e ir embora.

Imediatamente, Raven e Bellamy levantaram da posição em que estavam e começaram a recuar para a floresta.

**\- Vocês estão com os dados?** – Anya perguntou.  
\- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ. – Octavia berrou.  
\- Nós vamos perder contato pelos próximos minutos. Vamos estar no ponto de rendez-vous em...  
\- 20 minutos. – Maya disse.  
**\- Quem está falando?** – Anya perguntou.

Clarke decidiu ignorar e desligar a conexão. Ligando novamente a de Lexa com Cage. Na tela agora ela estava sentada na ponta da mesa de braços cruzados, ele continuava amarrado no mesmo lugar.

\- _Ou você aceita, ou não._ – ele disse. – _Tudo o que você precisa é ir embora. A Grounder nunca mais vai ouvir falar de você. Vamos nos livrar de um inimigo em comum. Você sabe que quer isso, você já poderia ter ido embora. Você sabe que essa é a única razão de estar me ouvindo, Alexandra Woods._ – ao ouvir o nome a cabeça de Lexa levantou e Cage sorriu. - _O seu tempo está acabando._

Clarke cortou o áudio outra vez, atraindo o olhar confuso de Octavia e Maya. Ela prontamente ignorou e empurrou o microfone para Maya.

\- Maya, eu preciso que você faça algo para mim.

 

\--

 

O caminho de volta parecia muito mais fácil. Elas haviam usados os alto-falantes para isolar como área de emergência o caminho até a saída e desviado os esquadrões para o lugar errado outra vez. Eles perceberiam que foram despistados, mas se tudo desse certo elas estariam bem longe dali quando isso acontecesse. A única parte ruim era a ferida na perna de Maya, que a impedia de andar sem mancar e Clarke precisava carrega-la para ir mais rápido.

As três voltaram correndo pelos corredores, de volta para a sala do elevador e até o escritório de Cage. O olhar no rosto de Cage ao vê-las foi puro choque e, então, satisfação.

\- Ela já foi. – ele disse, em tom de vitória.

Octavia chutou o pé da cadeira dele, fazendo-o cair no chão bruscamente. Enquanto isso Clarke analisava o computador. Lexa havia deixado o hd de transferência e tudo exatamente como Clarke montara. Ela queria se sentir decepcionada, mas não havia tempo. Ela arrancou o hd e as três partiram deixando Cage para trás.

Como previsto, o caminho estava livre, agora iluminado pelo vermelho das sirenes de emergência. A descida de elevador foi uma benção. Elas só precisariam passar pela garagem sem incidentes. Como se fosse uma piada de mal gosto, quando as portas do elevador abriram elas foram recebidas pelo barulho de tiros.

Octavia estava na frente pronta para atacar com uma das armas que roubou de um guarda. Mas o tiroteio acontecia em outra parte da garagem e ninguém deu atenção às três paradas ali. Elas rapidamente correram para trás de alguns carros e decidiram dar a volta maior para sair sem se envolverem com os tiros. Octavia ajudou elas a correr passando a mão pela cintura de Maya do outro lado.

Já dava para ver a porta menor na lateral que elas iam usar para sair. Octavia abriu com um chute. Clarke parou olhando para trás.

\- Clarke. – Octavia chamou quando ela não andou.  
\- É a Lexa. – Clarke murmurou.  
\- A idiota que nos deixou para trás? – Octavia perguntou com raiva. – A idiota que te enfiou em tudo isso?  
\- Não, é culpa minha também.  
\- Nós não podemos ir para lá com a Maya assim.  
\- Você está certa. – Clarke disse, tirando o braço de Maya de seu ombro. – Você leva ela-  
\- O que você acha tá fazendo, Clarke? – Octavia a interrompeu, também tirando o braço de Maya de seu ombro e segurando Clarke pelo braço. – Você acha que isso é o que, a sua jornada da redenção? Você não é a porra de um super-herói, Clarke.  
\- Eu estou tentando fazer o que é melhor!  
\- É. – Octavia puxou Clarke e tomou o seu lugar. – E isso também é culpa sua, Clarke.

Octavia correu em direção ao barulho de tiros.

Clarke ficou imóvel vendo Octavia desaparecer nas sombras da garagem. Era como se a sua oportunidade de fazer alguma coisa estivesse indo embora. Era como se novamente ela estivesse sendo covarde e fugindo para a opção mais fácil.

\- Eu posso me virar sozinha. – Maya disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Clarke.  
\- Eu não posso te deixar, eu atirei em você. – Clarke respondeu.  
\- Porque eu estava atirando em você antes. – Maya deu de ombros.

O barulho de tiros ao fundo continuava. Isso era um bom sinal, certo?

\- Não. – Clarke decidiu, uma ideia surgindo em sua cabeça. – Ninguém vai ficar para trás. – ela respirou fundo e puxou Maya em direção aos tiros.

 

\--

 

Octavia encontrou Lexa caída sangrando atrás de um SUV. Lexa quase a matou quando viu a sombra se aproximando.

\- Sou eu. Relaxa. – Octavia disse, se abaixando ao lado dela e vendo seus ferimentos. O rosto de Lexa estava suado e sujo de sangue, não dava para dizer se era dela ou dos outros. Nesse meio tempo um dos guardas se aproximou pela lateral do carro e Octavia o derrubou com alguns tiros até o tique anunciar a falta de balas. – Merda. – ela xingou olhando para a arma e então para Lexa. – Você acha que consegue andar?  
\- Você é idiota. – Lexa disse e nesse instante um homem apareceu na outra lateral, ela colocou uma faca na mão de Octavia, que matou o guarda antes que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

– Você não deveria estar aqui. Você deve ir embora. – Lexa falou, tentando empurrar Octavia.  
\- Eu sei. – Octavia disse e levantou puxando Lexa consigo. Para Lexa, foi doloroso e ela mal conseguiu ficar em pé, teria caído de volta se não tivesse apoiada entre o carro e Octavia.

Os homens atiravam sem nem ver, as balas ricocheteavam na lataria blindada do carro. Lexa voltou a si e entregou uma nova arma para Octavia, que a usou para atirar por cima do carro em mais dos guardas se aproximando. Elas não poderiam ficar ali eternamente. A saída onde Octavia deixara Clarke estava do outro lado do estacionamento, mas a saída principal estava mais perto, aberta, deixando a claridade do dia iluminar as sombras da garagem.

Octavia recarregava a arma com balas que pegou no uniforme de Lexa, enquanto Lexa protegia suas costas atirando nas pessoas que vinham do outro lado com uma pistola. As duas estavam assim quando berros interromperam a maior parte dos tiros. Ouviu-se apenas mais dois estalos ao Lexa colocar dois guardas no chão e, então, silêncio. Octavia olhou por cima do carro e um SUV estava agora parado do outro lado.

\- Clarke. – Lexa gemeu, contrariada, quando se virou e viu a loira vindo em sua direção.  
\- Eu estou aqui por você. – Clarke murmurou, pegando o outro braço de Lexa e a carregando junto com Octavia para o carro.

Elas não tinham muito tempo. Elas estavam sentindo dor. Mas por um momento enquanto Clarke ajudava Lexa a sentar no banco traseiro, seus olhos se encontraram, e nesse instante ela pode enxergar um “Obrigada” silencioso nos olhos verdes. Clarke apertou a mão de Lexa e pulou dentro do carro também.

No plano original, elas sairiam de Mount Weather pulando a cerca também. Mas foda-se correr. Dessa vez Clarke decidiu que fariam isso de carro. Octavia estava no volante e depois de derrubar as grades elas bateram com tudo no meio das árvores. Mas haviam fugido. Elas saíram tropeçando do carro. Clarke carregava Maya, enquanto Octavia levava Lexa. Ninguém tinha muito nenhuma energia para ir além das árvores. Os músculos do corpo de Clarke estavam queimando com a força para se mover. Quando Raven apareceu do nada e tirou Maya de seu ombro, ela desabou, direto nos braços de Gustus. Isso foi o bastante para saberem que estavam em segurança.

A cabeça de Clarke estava girando de exaustão quando ela foi carregada para um helicóptero junto com os outros e, assim que sua cabeça se apoiou no encosto, ela apagou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários? 
> 
> Curiosidade: "I'm Not Your Hero" é o primeiro título de capítulo que é o nome de uma música, de Tegan and Sara. Era pra ser "Ao mesmo tempo, não", mas eu imaginei que seria um spoiler e enquanto eu pensava sobre esse capítulo a música ficava vindo na minha cabeça. Então....


	9. Acho que você está apaixonada por mim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missão acabou, mas isso nunca foi sobre a missão. 
> 
> 3 meses depois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidi postar mais cedo hoje. E acho que nesse capítulo você vai ter algumas surpresas :P

A primeira coisa que Clarke notou foi um bipe contínuo, distante, que foi ficando mais claro conforme ela ganhava consciência do espaço ao seu redor. Um teto branco... algo se aproximando rapidamente. Sem hesitar, Clarke se defendeu.

\- Ei, ei! – Maya falou tentando se afastar, Clarke ainda demorou a perceber que estava agarrando os braços da garota ao seu lado. O bipe da máquina agora tocava disparado.  
\- Wow, vai devagar, princesa. – Raven disse aparecendo ao lado de Maya e, em seguida, Monty, Jasper e os irmãos Blake apareceram também. Apenas eles.

Clarke soltou Maya e deitou na cama outra vez, tomada por um cansaço repentino, seu corpo inteiro doía. Aos poucos ela foi registrando o ambiente de hospital ao seu redor, os fios grudados em seu corpo, as bandagens em seu ombro e abdômen. Conforme respirava para se acalmar a frequência dos bipes retornou ao normal.

\- O que aconteceu? – Clarke perguntou olhando para seus amigos quando sentiu que estava bem o bastante para falar. – Onde está Lexa?  
\- Você foi baleada. Duas vezes. – Octavia disse, sorrindo mesmo que seu lábio estivesse ferido. Ela não parecia muito melhor. Havia uma marca roxa na maçã de seu rosto e uma bandagem em seu braço.  
-Já está tudo bem, mas você sangrou muito e apagou. – Bellamy disse colocando a mão na perna de Clarke para tranquiliza-la.  
\- É, o tiroteio em Tondc ontem foi horrível, eu disse que era um bairro horrível para morar. – Raven falou num tom de aviso, inclinando a cabeça na direção de Jasper.

Quando Clarke olhou para Monty ele apenas deu de ombros disfarçadamente.

\- Mas deu tudo _certo_. – Monty disse dando ênfase para Clarke saber que ele não estava falando do tiroteio falso, mas sim do plano.  
\- Onde está Lexa? – Clarke repetiu. Todos olharam pelo canto dos olhos para Jasper, com urgência, como que querendo indicar por que não podiam falar. Sem a menor necessidade, porque a esse ponto Jasper estava em outro mundo, com os olhos perdidos em Maya.

\- E estamos livres! – Raven mudou de assunto, batendo as mãos animada.  
\- Tecnicamente, – alguém disse ao entrar no quarto. – Clarke ainda não está liberada.

Todos se viraram ao ouvir a voz e Clarke tentou se esticar na cama para ver também, mas ela não podia se mover muito sem sentir o corpo inteiro doer. Só conseguiu ver quando seus amigos abriram caminho para a mulher poder passar. Ela era negra, usava os cabelos em um afro curto, e um jaleco branco de médico. Antes de se dirigir a Clarke virou para os outros.

\- Clarke precisa descansar agora. – ela disse no mesmo tom de aviso de seus amigos. Eles olharam entre a mulher e Clarke na cama, hesitando no mesmo lugar, até que Jasper começou a olhar em volta sem entender por que todos ainda estavam parados.

\- Certo. – Raven assumiu a situação, pegando Bellamy e Monty pelo braço, levando-os junto para fora do quarto. Em seguida foram Jasper e Maya, que deu um aceno para Clarke e, por fim, Octavia.  
\- Vou esperar bem aqui fora, Clarke. – Octavia disse em voz alta, fuzilando a mulher com os olhos e saindo devagar até a porta fechar e quebrar o contato visual. A esse ponto Clarke já havia agarrado o fio do soro, que era o mais próximo de uma arma que ela tinha por perto.  
- _Quem é você?_

A mulher largou a prancheta que carregava na mesa no pé da cama e se aproximou de Clarke pela lateral.

\- É um prazer finalmente conhece-la, Clarke. Você pode me chamar de Costia.

 

\--

 

3 semanas depois

Toda noite, depois de se despedir de Octavia, Clarke ia para cama na hora certa. Ela deitava, puxava seu cobertor por cima do corpo e enroscava o braço no travesseiro. Ela até fechava os olhos. Mas não conseguia dormir. Era nessas horas que as lembranças voltavam.

\- Por favor. - Lexa disse, segurando Clarke no lugar. As duas estavam na cama na primeira noite. “ _Por favor, fique comigo_ ”, seu olhos diziam.

Clarke nunca teve a chance de perguntar por que Lexa foi embora. O que aconteceu depois que elas fizeram sexo? O que mudou? Clarke tinha mostrado pra ela que não precisava ter medo. Clarke a salvou.

Deveria ter sido o bastante. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Clarke sentia que podia fazer algo. Salvar Lexa não foi só uma questão de heroísmo, foi uma questão de provar para si mesma que ela daria a volta por cima. Ela finalmente havia enfrentado seus medos e feito algo. Ela podia olhar novamente para seus amigos sem sentir a culpa afundando seu peito.

Clarke provou para si mesma que não era uma falha ambulante.

E então a matemática não batia. Onde estava Lexa?

Nas últimas semanas Clarke teve muito tempo para pensar. Nenhuma das hipóteses era boa o suficiente e, inevitavelmente, ela sempre retornava ao mesmo quarto de hospital.

\- Você está viva? - Clarke perguntou naquela noite olhando para a mulher a sua frente que dizia se chamar Costia. Não eram muitas pessoas que tinham esse nome, certo?  
\- Pelo visto você tem andando com Lexa. - Costia rolou os olhos. - Sim, é claro que eu estou viva. Ela agora está dizendo que eu morri?

Clarke pensou no assunto.

\- Eu acho que... sim? Eu posso ter confundido.  
\- Lexa tende a ser dramática. - Costia disse, e Clarke quis responder "não, não é, não fala assim dela", mas já não tinha muita certeza.  
\- Onde ela está? Por que ninguém me diz?  
\- Eu não sei. Até esse momento eu não sabia que ela havia feito parte da sua operação e, pensando bem, eu não deveria saber. Acho que esse vai ser o nosso segredinho. - Costia piscou para ela e tirou do bolso do jaleco um tablet, como se estivesse tudo bem. Não estava. E segundos depois um cansaço assumiu suas expressões. - Mas se você quer saber, meu palpite é que ela fugiu outra vez.  
\- Por que ela faria isso?

Dessa vez Costia parecia incomodada com as perguntas, mas ela parou de mexer no tablet e olhou para Clarke.

\- Você quer realmente saber? – Costia perguntou. Clarke concordou com a cabeça.

Costia então guardou o tablet no bolso do jaleco e sentou na beira da cama. Antes de começar a falar olhou para a porta, pareceu satisfeita, e então voltou a atenção a Clarke.

\- O que nós fazemos não é fácil, não é para qualquer um. Eu sei que isso é o que todo mundo diz, mas é verdade. Nem todo mundo é feito para enfrentar os riscos que nós encontramos, Lexa não era.  
\- Anya parece discordar de você. Ela queria Lexa de volta.  
\- Não é tão simples assim, as duas têm uma história. Foi Anya quem trouxe Lexa para a Grounder e a ensinou tudo. Anya quer Lexa por perto, é óbvio. E é verdade, Lexa é impressionante. Ninguém consegue invadir um site como ela. Ela é determinada. Ela é treinada em combate e sabe liderar. Mas isso não é tudo. Não no nosso meio. Você não pode se distrair, não pode hesitar e, mais do que tudo, você não pode deixar as coisas que nós precisamos fazer te atingirem.  
\- Eu não sei por que vocês continuam fazendo se é tão cruel como você diz. - Clarke rebateu, fazendo Costia arquear as sobrancelhas e tirar novamente o tablet do bolso. Depois de passar o dedo na tela algumas vezes mostrou para Clarke. Estava aberto no navegador da internet em uma notícia com título CAGE WALLACE É PRESO APÓS VAZAMENTO DE DOCUMENTOS. A primeira imagem era uma foto de Cage algemado cercado por fotógrafos saindo do prédio do tribunal.  
\- Ele não é único atingido. Muita coisa está acontecendo agora que você deu acesso na internet ao banco de dados da Weather Corp, as pessoas ainda estão vasculhando as informações. - Costia disse.  
\- Então o meu plano funcionou, certo? O projeto do governo...  
\- Sim, não do jeito que havíamos previstos, mas sim. - ela fitou Clarke para deixar claro o incômodo dela, e provavelmente da Grounder, com o caminho que as coisas tomaram. Enquanto esteve no painel de controle Clarke deu acesso remoto a Monty e pediu para ele espalhar em redes anônimas de ativistas, de modo que eles podiam pegar o que achassem necessário enquanto elas fugiam. Ela compartilhou direto para o povo. Sem o filtro da Grounder.  
\- Mas se é bom, por que a Lexa não ficou?  
\- Você percebe que poderia ter morrido lá, Clarke? Todos vocês. Nem sempre conseguimos esse resultado. E eu acho que chegou a um ponto que foi demais pra ela.  
\- Você quer dizer, foi demais pra ela quando você quase morreu.

Costia concordou com a cabeça, sem olhar nos olhos de Clarke.

\- Ela pirou.  
\- Mas você está viva.

Costia sorriu. E foi um sorriso perturbado que fez Clarke se encolher na cama.

\- Nem todas as cicatrizes são visíveis. - Costia respondeu. - E foi por pouco, quando eu consegui escapar e voltar para a Grounder, Lexa já havia mudado. Os olhos dela... - as palavras de Costia vagaram, enquanto ela parecia estar revivendo outro momento. - Eu não pude, _nós não_ -Nós não conseguimos. Era tarde demais. A Grounder ainda tentou recruta-la. Nós damos suporte aos veteranos, Lexa sabia. Mas ela sumiu no ar, todos os rastros não davam em nada. Até você me perguntar eu não sabia que ela tinha sido encontrada.

Clarke ficou em silêncio. Ela não sabia o que responder ou como lidar com essas informações.

\- Isso não é raro. – Costia continuou falando. - Algumas pessoas quebram e somem. Não há nada que possamos fazer.  
\- Isso não é verdade. - Clarke respondeu, sem pensar. - E por que você está me dizendo essas coisas?  
\- Porque eu perdi muito tempo na minha vida tentando fazer dar certo outra vez. Eu vejo você agora, eu reconheço esse olhar, e eu queria que eu tivesse sido forte o bastante para correr.  
\- Isso soa como covardia.  
\- Você acha? Você acha que é fácil decidir abandonar alguém? Você acha que é fácil dormir todas as noites pensando que eu poderia ter feito algo melhor? Não. Não há decisão covarde nisso, Clarke. Você tem que ter coragem de qualquer forma. E chegou a um ponto que pra poder ir em frente, eu precisava disso. Eu precisava fazer o que era melhor pra mim. - Costia respondeu, agora toda sua postura de antes havia sido perdida, sua voz estava alterada.

O que Costia não sabia é que Clarke entendia o que ela estava falando. Ela sentia a dor retornar puxando-a de volta para o mesmo lugar de onde ela se esforçou tanto para sair. Clarke se manteve forte e encarou os olhos castanhos de Costia.

\- Você parece alguém quebrado também. – ela disse.

Costia sorriu. O mesmo sorriso perturbado, repleto de uma escuridão doentia.

\- Eu sou. É por isso que eu estou aqui falando com você, não no campo. - ela fez uma pausa e sentou ereta. - Desde que eu voltei não consigo fazer mais do que trabalho burocrático. O que nos leva a... - Costia pegou no tablet o contrato.

Em seguida a conversa morreu, se transformando em uma troca tediosa de informações para definir os últimos ajustes do acordo, como em qual conta Clarke receberia o dinheiro de sua participação, para onde iriam enviar as roupas dela e deixar claro todas as milhões de formas que eles poderiam processar, prender ou assassina-la na prisão caso ela violasse as regras de sigilo. Depois disso ela só teria contato com uma equipe de “Auxílio a Reintegração”, Clarke e a Grounder diriam adeus para sempre.

\- Eu espero que você fique bem, Clarke. - Costia disse parada da porta antes de sair. - E obrigada.  
\- Obrigada?  
\- Pela conversa. Eu nunca tive a chance de falar sobre isso em voz alta. Quer dizer, com alguém que não fosse a minha terapeuta.  
\- Você a amava? - a pergunta de Clarke pegou Costia de surpresa. Ela olhou para fora e então entrou fechando a porta mais uma vez.  
\- Se eu a amava? Se fosse necessário fazer o céu e a terra se encontrarem por ela, eu teria feito. - Costia falou determinada, a força de suas palavras vibrando entre elas mesmo no silêncio que se fez a seguir, deixando claro todas as outras palavras não ditas. “ _Não se meta nisso, Clarke. Você não sabe o que significa amor. Você não sabe com o que você está brincando._ ” Costia abriu a porta novamente. – Adeus, Clarke.

Pelo que deveria constar, aqueles dias nunca existiram. Essa conversa nunca aconteceu. Clarke e Lexa nunca se conheceram. Mas Clarke não conseguia se impedir de lembrar. Por muito tempo ela foi mestre em negar. Lutar não foi uma solução muito melhor. Então quando ela deitava na cama agora, ela apenas deixava o passado atravessa-la, fazer com o seu corpo o que quisesse.

Nesses momentos, Lexa ainda estava lá.

 

\--

 

Nos dias que se seguiram o hospital, Clarke foi a toda parte com Lincoln, o rapaz simpático responsável pela equipe de Auxílio a Reintegração, que estava ajudando com a mudança. Agora Clarke estava na sala de sua casa nova assinando os últimos papeis que ele havia passado para deixar mais cedo.

Clarke era acostumada com a facilidade do dinheiro, crescendo na casa de um engenheiro da NASA e uma diretora de hospital que eram melhores amigos do governador em pessoa. Pouco antes de se mudar para viver sozinha, sua mãe havia até lançando a própria candidatura (e essa era apenas mais uma das razões do conflito entre as duas – Clarke não queria ser a filhinha perfeita para as câmeras). Então o que a surpreendeu quando Lincoln disse que ela poderia comprar qualquer coisa, não foi a quantidade de dinheiro que eles estavam disposto a pagar, mas a liberdade que deram para ela.

– Pera, você tá me dizendo que eu posso comprar qualquer casa, onde eu quiser?  
– Sim, se for dentro dos limites de Sky City.  
– E vai ser meu?  
– Exatamente.  
– E eu não preciso fazer nada em troca?  
– Sim, senhorita.  
– Até com um minibar?  
– _Sim_.

Eles aconselhavam, é claro, que ela não escolhesse uma mansão no bairro rico da cidade porque levantaria suspeitas. Mas Clarke não precisava disso, não só porque ela não queria ser vizinha de sua mãe, é porque ela queria encontrar um lugar que fosse seu. E já que podia escolher dessa vez, queria que tivesse _janelas_.

Depois de alguns dias de procura chegaram ao lugar onde ela estava agora. Uma casa de médio porte em um condomínio fechado de um dos bairros novos. Não havia muros, a casa parecia mais uma cabana futurista de madeira, com telhado reto e janelas com um vidro azulado. O tipo de lugar onde você fica quando vai pra o meio da floresta fazer contato com alienígenas enquanto toma chocolate quente. Perto de seu antigo apartamento, era uma mansão. Ainda mais que agora ela tinha dinheiro e espaço para poder mobiliar de fato.

Em pouco tempo Clarke transformou o lugar em seu. Em muito pouco tempo. Menos do que ela precisava. E agora ela estava ali, de volta a sua vidinha pacata, mas não totalmente.

Em posição de destaque na parede da sala estava pendura um pôster da mesma fanart que ela viu durante a invasão de Mount Weather. No início Clarke pensou que não gostaria de recordar do que aconteceu, mas então ela percebeu que estava só cansada de fugir. Ela gostava daquela fanart e sempre quis ter uma parede para poder pendurar e ver todos os dias. Mesmo que agora seus olhos vissem além.

Quando ela olhava o desenho da astronauta com jaqueta azul descendo a escada de sua nave e encontrando uma garota da Terra, ela via os corredores de Mount Weather, ela via Lexa, ela era arrastada de volta para a sensação frustrante de que algo estava errado e ela não sabia como resolver. Talvez por isso fosse tão difícil apagar da memória. Dessa vez, porém, esquecer não era o bastante.

\- Clarke! – Octavia chamou em um tom irritado.  
\- O quê? – Clarke respondeu no mesmo tom levantando os olhos dos papeis em seu colo. Ela estava sentada na poltrona confortável que havia comprado para sala, enquanto Octavia estava parada perto da janela.

\- Você pode parar com a caneta? – Octavia mexeu a mão indicando o gesto de apertar a caneta para a ponta sair. – Eu juro que morro se ouvir esse clique mais uma vez.

Clarke olhou surpresa para a caneta que segurava, não havia percebido que estava apertando sem parar, e pediu desculpa. Decidiu que por ora era melhor deixar a caneta de lado. Já estava cansada de assinar e ler os papeis de últimos ajustes da mudança. Então se ajeitou na poltrona deixando tudo de lado.

Sua atenção foi parar em Octavia, que estava apoiada no batente da janela, com os olhos perdidos na escuridão lá fora. Clarke se perguntava se esses momentos de silêncio puro, de contemplação, sempre estiveram lá e ela é que nunca tinha notado. Ou se eram apenas uma das muitas mudanças recentes.

Octavia vinha sendo essencial. Desde em arrastar todos os móveis para os lugares certos na mudança ou simplesmente estar acordada às 6 da manhã tocando o inferno com o liquidificador ligado. Tudo bem, talvez essa parte não seja tão essencial, mas era a presença dela que deixava tudo suportável. Os outros passavam por ali volta e meia, ainda mais que estavam ajudando Maya a seguir em frente depois de Mount Weather (ela também foi incluída no Auxílio a Reintegração), mas na maior parte do tempo estavam ocupados com o trabalho.

Quando Octavia começou a ajuda-la com a mudança, Clarke percebeu, com vergonha, que nem sabia como estava a vida dela no momento. Foi assim que ela descobriu que Octavia dava aulas de yoga durante as manhãs (“ _você sabe fazer yoga?!_ ”) e participava de um grupo de renovação espiritual que fazia trilhas na floresta (“eu posso te chamar na próxima” “deus me livre”), que foi de onde ela tirou o nome “Okteivia”. Quanto mais tempo passavam juntas, mais Clarke tinha a impressão de que algo estava errado. Ela viu como Octavia ficou durante a operação. Se no dia a dia Octavia parecia uma brisa suave, com a Grounder ela era um furacão. E, ainda assim, Octavia recusou um convite direto de Indra para entrar na Grounder.

\- No que você tá pensando? – Clarke perguntou, encostando a cabeça para trás na poltrona.  
\- Em nada. – Octavia deu de ombros, olhando para fora. – Está começando a chover agora, eu gosto de ver.

Clarke não saberia dizer se isso era sério ou a desculpa mais esfarrapada para não entrar em um assunto. Decidiu não insistir. Foi se juntar a Octavia perto da janela. Nos poucos segundos que se passaram em silêncio a chuva fina sobre o gramado da frente ganhou forma e caiu pesada como uma tempestade de verão. As janelas acesas da casa em frente eram tudo o que se via do outro lado da rua.

\- Ok, sabe o que eu estou pensando? – Octavia perguntou e Clarke olhou para ela com curiosidade. – Que faz muito tempo que eu não pego chuva.

Clarke já sabia o que estava se formando na mente da amiga pelo olhar excitado.

– _Octavia..._  
\- _Clarke..._ – Octavia falou no mesmo tom e agarrou o braço dela. – Sério, quando foi a última vez?  
\- Fácil. Quando passamos a festa do Jasper inteira ensopadas.  
\- Não exagera, ele emprestou uma roupa pra gente e foi hilário. Quando nós descemos do ônibus e de repente começou a chover, você me olhou-  
\- Com a cara de alguém que acabou de se foder feio, porque foi isso que aconteceu.

Octavia gargalhou.

\- Você claramente não tem noção de quanto tempo um tênis leva pra secar. – Clarke falou tentando se manter séria.  
\- Tá, e aquela vez quando você tava começando a faculdade, e nós fomos naquela exposição de arte? Nós tivemos que passar a noite ilhados no toldo do jardim.  
\- Isso era pra ser legal?  
\- É, porque tava fazendo um calor dos infernos e quando começou a chover tudo ficou fresco de repente. E nós sentamos, o Bellamy tava com violão e todo mundo começou a cantar.

Clarke lembrava disso. Eles ficaram sentados no chão balançando a cabeça e cantando alto, o som da chuva isolando eles do resto do mundo. E na época ela estava com Finn, e eles deitaram juntos vendo a chuva escorrer pelas paredes do prédio da galeria de arte. As luzes nas paredes acenderam mais cedo porque mesmo de dia já estava escuro. Eles ficaram assim, até que alguém (provavelmente Octavia) teve a ideia de ir dançar na chuva. Todo mundo estava rindo porque Bellamy ficou desesperado com medo da água estragar seu violão novo.

\- Tudo bem, isso foi legal. – Clarke cedeu. - E você lembra daquela vez no ensino médio que você decidiu que não queria mais ficar na escola?

Octavia riu, os olhos brilhando com a recordação.

\- E o Jasper concordou! Ele tinha uma crush terrível em mim na época.  
\- Todo mundo tinha uma crush terrível em você na época. Mas ele fazia tudo o que você queria. – Clarke disse rindo. – E aí nós fugimos na hora do recreio, a Raven tinha as chaves do portãozinho de trás e deixou todo mundo sair.  
\- Até ela foi!  
\- Eu disse que todo mundo tinha uma crush terrível em você.

Octavia apenas riu mais.

\- Ela largou a monitoria pra ir junto com a gente. Tava todo mundo: eu, você, Bellamy, Monty, Monroe, Miller...  
\- Minha mãe me deixou de castigo um mês inteiro.  
\- Mas foi ótimo, a chuva tava maravilhosa e não tinha ninguém na rua porque tava muito cedo e chovendo demais.  
\- Valeu a pena, e não é como se eu tivesse sofrido mesmo com aquele castigo. – Clarke virou para a Octavia para ver se ela também lembrava de como todos se reuniam pra ajudar Clarke a fugir pela janela à noite. É lógico que Octavia lembrava. Foi ela quem ensinou Clarke a escalar a parede até a janela no segundo andar. E nesse momento Octavia olhou para ela sorrindo com o mesmo tipo de determinação que na noite aos 13 anos quando ela propôs a fuga do castigo. Clarke sabia que não poderia vencer.

Em seguida as duas estavam do lado de fora no gramado de Clarke dançando e cantando. A chuva rapidamente as deixou ensopadas. Congeladas até os ossos e água pingando pela ponta do nariz. Elas apenas jogavam os cabelos para trás e continuavam a dançar. Vivendo o momento.

Um carro passou pela rua e Clarke parou envergonhada, Octavia riu alto da reação.

Nesse instante, no fim da rua, uma pessoa estava parada perto de um poste. Clarke ficou imóvel ao perceber. A pessoa vestia uma roupa escura, era alta, não dava para ver quem era direito e quando Clarke tentou se aproximar, a pessoa foi embora.

\- Clarke? – Octavia havia a seguido pela rua.  
\- Tinha uma pessoa aqui. – Clarke disse procurando pela rua qualquer sinal de movimento. – Você viu?  
\- Hm... não. – Octavia segurou o braço de Clarke. – Você quer entrar?

Mais tarde as duas tomaram banho e trocaram por roupas secas quentinhas, estavam sentadas no sofá compartilhando uma receita de chocolate quente que viram no Weather e decidiram experimentar. Octavia estava sentada sobre os próprios pés, ainda secando os cabelos na toalha.

\- Se você continuar me olhando desse jeito, eu vou começar a acreditar que você está apaixonada por mim. – Octavia disse para Clarke, que quase cuspiu o chocolate quente com o susto de ser pega despreparada.  
\- Eu não estava olhando pra você. – ela negou mesmo que nenhuma das duas acreditasse.  
\- Você está me olhando todos os dias desse jeito estranho. Você sabe que não é culpa sua, certo? Eu poderia ter ficado na Grounder se quisesse.  
\- É, mas... eu acho que nunca vi você como naquele dia. – Clarke disse.

Octavia tomou seu tempo colocando a toalha em cima da mesa de centro e sentando mais confortavelmente no sofá.

\- Eu acho que nunca me senti como naquele dia. – ela virou para Clarke. – Você sabe que escola nunca foi muito a minha coisa. E que eu queria ser policial. E que depois de tudo eu tenho me virado como posso... – ela fez uma pausa, dessa vez desviando o olhar. – Eu acho que a operação me lembrou do que eu queria. Acho que foi como se eu tivesse um lugar pra mim. Isso é clichê, não é?  
\- Octavia: a menina excluída. Eu não sei se isso me convence muito, não. – Clarke falou em tom de brincadeira, sorrindo para Octavia.  
\- Cala a boca, Clarke. Você sabe do que eu to falando. E é, agora eu to de volta na merda. É como se eu tivesse encontrado pra o que eu sou feita e não tivesse como fazer isso.  
\- Falando a pessoa que largou medicina pra fazer fanart: tô com você, bro.

Octavia gargalhou.

\- É, você já é especialista. Mas então, - ela deu de ombros. – As coisas são assim. Eu sabia que não podia ficar na Grounder. Eu não consigo deixar a minha vida pra trás. O Bell é a única pessoa que eu tenho no mundo e eu não faria isso com ele. E imagina como seria a sua vida sem mim.  
\- Um total desastre.  
\- Exatamente. E aquilo de deixar pessoas para trás? Eles iam abandonar a gente lá. É insano e eu não quero fazer parte disso. Então, estou aqui de volta com as aulas de yoga.  
\- Mas você não sente como se você tivesse que fazer algo?  
\- E tivesse falhando todos os dias? O tempo inteiro. Mas... o que você quer que eu faça? Está chovendo lá fora, esse chocolate quente ficou uma porcaria-  
\- Eu te disse que deveríamos ter seguido a receita.  
\- E eu tô com você. Mas o que eu to dizendo é que talvez essas sejam as coisas que valem a pena. Isso aqui tudo, – ela fez um gesto abrangente. – É bom.

Clarke se deixou afundar no sofá pensando nas palavras. Pensando na sensação da chuva pesada caindo sobre o seu corpo. A roupa molhada grudada em sua pele. A sensação de depois de trocar de roupa se afundar no edredom quentinho e sequinho com uma caneca de chocolate quente. Octavia por si só era algo a parte, esticada na outra ponta do sofá olhando para Clarke com um sorriso.

\- Sinceramente, Octavia. – Clarke disse. – Eu acho que você é que está se apaixonando por mim.

 

\--

 

Ainda estava faltando algo. Então elas pediram pizza e por enquanto foi o bastante. Mas naquela noite quando Clarke deitou na cama sozinha ela sabia exatamente o que a estava incomodando. Ela ainda via a figura parada perto do poste. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa, um vizinho que no caminho de casa viu duas malucas dançando na chuva, mas não importava quem era. Importava quem ela queria que fosse.

E enquanto Octavia dormia no quarto ao lado, Clarke pegou seu novo notebook e se pôs a trabalhar. Ela era muito boa em ignorar. Mas ela era melhor ainda em stalkear. (Onde você acha que ela ganhou as habilidades de hacker?) Ela vinha guardando uma carta na manga para esse momento, quase como se ela já soubesse que mais cedo ou mais acabaria cedendo, então digitou no Google: _Alexandra Woods_.

Para sua surpresa as primeiras contas eram de redes sociais e de currículo em site de emprego. A primeira foto de perfil já mostrava Lexa – Não, Alexandra Woods – com os cabelos soltos e um sorriso no rosto, em volta de seu pescoço o braço de alguém que ficou de fora do corte da foto.

O Facebook era trancado – desde a última atualização de segurança Clarke ainda não tinha parado para descobrir como burlar. Já o Instagram foi mil vezes mais fácil.

A tela abriu mostrando a galeria de fotos. Clarke precisou parar um segundo diante da quantidade de informação que ela não imaginava que estava disponível. Lexa era o tipo de pessoa pseudo-hipster que tirava fotos da paisagem, de comida e fotos de pessoas em ângulos estranhos, tipo uma só mostrando a ponta do cabelo presa em um rabo de cavalo e uma para mostrar um pedaço de ombro. Mas também tinha fotos dela.

A foto mais recente, Clarke notou, era daquele mesmo dia marcando uma cidade da Grécia. Era só um mar azul demais com as ondas brilhando na luz do sol. Clarke foi invadida pelo desapontamento ao perceber que era impossível que ela estivesse na Grécia e ao mesmo tempo do outro lado da rua embaixo da chuva. Outra foto dos últimos dias mostrava Lexa com três garotas no que parecia uma festa, ela estava com o cabelo preso em um coque no alto da cabeça e usando uma jaqueta de couro, olhava para câmera sorrindo enquanto a garota de pele morena ao seu lado estava com o braço em volta de seu pescoço. Clarke resistiu ao impulso de fechar a tela do notebook e se enfiar embaixo das cobertas. A curiosidade de ver o que estava acontecendo na vida de Lexa era maior.

Lexa não postava tanto, nos dias em que passara com Clarke havia apenas uma foto de uma cama desarrumada. Com choque, Clarke se deu conta de que era a cama que elas dormiram. Ela não sabia se deveria alimentar esperanças, ou aquilo era um tipo de troféu pós-sexo bizarro. Ou se Lexa apenas tinha achado a posição do cobertor branco amassado legal pra tirar foto. Pelo instagram, poderia ser qualquer uma das opções.

Horas depois Clarke resistia ao peso dos próprios olhos fechando enquanto ainda rolava a tela por fotos de anos atrás. Graças ao minibar em seu quarto não tinha morrido de fome. Suas buscas revelaram que Lexa parecia ter uma gama enorme de amigos, gostar de cachorros e viajar bastante, além de sempre encontrar uma parede branca diferente pra tirar fotos. Ela não deixou de notar como teve uma espaço vazio de 9 meses entre duas fotos há 3 anos. Antes desse tempo ela postava bem mais e os rostos conhecidos de Anya, Indra e Costia apareceram em algumas fotos. Clarke sabia o bastante para imaginar que foi quando ela saiu da Grounder. Isso pelo menos parecia verdade. Apesar de nada no instagram indicar qualquer profissão de Lexa, ou onde ela morava, ou qualquer sinal de namorado ou namorada fora Costia – algumas fotos eram suspeitas, mas não dava para confirmar. Ela até mesmo escrevia, quando usava legendas, em várias línguas diferentes. Os comentários também vinham assim.

Clarke se perguntou o que aconteceria se ela simplesmente apertasse no botão seguir. Mas ela não era esse tipo de pessoa. Ela sabia ver quando alguém queria espaço. Lexa sabia de todos os meios para encontra-la. Se ela tinha visto mesmo a ficha de Clarke feita pela Grounder, Lexa poderia muito bem entrar em contato se quisesse, mas aparentemente Alexandra Woods estava muito ocupada nadando na Grécia.

Clarke fechou todas as abas retornando ao Weather e refletindo sobre sua vida. Ela agora tinha uma casa legal, algum dinheiro reserva pra não precisar trabalhar por enquanto e feito as pazes com seus amigos. Até mesmo agora na timeline do Weather as pessoas repostavam memes inspirados em seu primeiro embate com Lexa. As atualizações da rede social continuavam uma merda, mas a Weather Corp foi diluída e a Weather voltou a ser independente, então havia alguma esperança no futuro.

Ela quase não tocou no computador nas últimas semanas. Sua caixa de entrada estava explodindo com pedidos de fanart. Ao abrir seu Weather pessoal, o Sky--Girl, ela foi recebia pela última coisa que repostou. Um gif de duas garotas se beijando com o texto “beijar alguém que realmente importa para você é glorioso”, que ela publicou quando ainda se preparavam para a operação.

Ela parou um momento, olhando a imagem, e então clicou para fazer um novo texto:

_A vida é uma merda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam? Os últimos 3 capítulos acho que são os meus preferidos, tem alguns momentinhos tão legais. Espero que você goste também. 
> 
> obs1: estou tão aliviada que acabaram os negritos.  
> obs2: vai ter fic nova depois dessa? sim.


	10. Destrua os seus demônios (aka. Terapia Blake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais domestic Octavia/Clarke, uma gata nova na área, mensagens inesperadas e alguém decide reaparecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preciso comentar que publicando capítulo tem sempre umas opções tipo "post without preview" e eu sempre tenho um mini-ataque do coração achando que cliquei no lugar errado. 
> 
> Enfim, esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Já disse que eu estou triste de ter que dar adeus pra essa história? Porque eu estou.

Clarke passou da fase de ignorar, agora ela ficava à noite na cama olhando para as fotos do instagram de Lexa a espera de uma atualização. As coisas estavam meio confusas entre elas (se é que dá pra dizer que existia _algo_ entre elas). Clarke não sabia nem por que ainda pensava em Lexa. Elas ficaram juntas durante só uns quatro dias. E muito mal. Definitivamente não era por causa de amor. Só de lembrar que no hospital teve a cara de pau de perguntar se Costia amava Lexa, como se tivesse qualquer direito de se meter na relação delas, Clarke queria se enfiar num buraco e morrer. Era como se meter no casamento da sua paixão platônica que nem sabe que você existe – é o tipo de coisa que você absolutamente não faz.

Como toda pessoa normal, Clarke deveria simplesmente ir em frente.

E ela ia.

Aí estava distraída andando na rua e via um cabelo castanho preso com tranças ou a porra de uma parede branca hipster e se via pensando em Lexa. Clarke já estava começando a odiar jaquetas de couro.

\- Eu não sei quem inventou essa moda. – ela reclamou para o telefone que estava em seu ouvido enquanto fechava o forno. – Desde quando as pessoas usam jaqueta por aí? – Monty riu do outro lado. – O quê? Qual é a graça?

\- Raven está aqui me perguntando se você está reclamando das jaquetas outra vez.  
\- CADÊ VOCÊ, GRIFFIN? – o grito de Raven veio de longe.  
\- Diz pra ela que, sim, eu estou reclamando. E se ela encher o saco vou reclamar outra vez.

Monty apenas riu.

\- Você não vai vir mesmo, Clarke? – ele perguntou mudando de tom. – Sério, eu estou com saudade. Eu não te vi semana passada.  
\- Ah, Monty, eu não posso. Também to com saudade, mas você sabe que a Semana da Visibilidade Bissexual está chegando e eu vou ajudar com as imagens. Eu já estou atrasada na deadline. Mas semana que vem eu vou, eu te prometo.

O forno apitou avisando que a carne estava pronta e ela teve que se despedir de Monty. Ela não ia para a reunião semanal, mas estava ajudando Octavia que ficou responsável pela comida e, por _ajudando Octavia_ , entenda: salvar todos os outros de um jantar só de sementes. Não que as sementes fossem ruins – Octavia aparentemente conhecia todos os Weathers de comida natural e reuniu um monte de receitas, mas nem todo mundo gostava tanto assim, então Clarke queria compensar os amigos por não poder ir.

Clarke já tinha fatiado a carne, separado uma parte para ter o que comer enquanto trabalhava e embalado para levar quando Octavia saiu do quarto já pronta.

\- Estava falando com quem? – ela perguntou, apoiando no batente da porta.

\- Monty. - Clarke virou e quase teve um ataque do coração quando viu a jaqueta de couro que Octavia estava vestindo. - VOCÊ ESTÁ DE SACANAGEM. – ela explodiu, abanando a faca que segurava. Octavia sorria maliciosamente.

\- Eu sabia que você ia adorar. – ela disse e se aproximou como se a faca não fosse uma ameaça. Clarke ainda olhava para ela puta da vida.

\- Eu acabei de ter uma ideia muito boa, e só por causa disso você não vai saber.  
\- É, acho que vou sobreviver sem saber o seu novo headcanon de Carmilla. – Octavia fez um gesto de descarte e foi verificar as comidas que Clarke embalou na pia. Mas parou e pensou melhor. – A não ser que... é sobre Carmilla matar alguém?

\- Não é sobre Carmilla dessa vez. – Clarke rolou os olhos. – Eu pensei em procurar pra você se existe algum emprego tipo agente secreto profissional, detetive ou sei lá.  
\- Detetive? Eu poderia ser o Sherlock Holmes! – os olhos de Octavia brilharam de excitação. – E você é o meu Watson.  
\- Hm... eu larguei medicina e acho que você tá mais pra cavalaria.

Octavia riu.

\- A Raven pode ser o Sherlock do meu Holmes. Nós sobreviveríamos.  
\- Nós sobrevivemos até aqui. – Clarke deu de ombros.

As duas terminaram de arrumar as comidas e Clarke levou até a moto de Octavia para ajudar a prender.

\- Tem certeza que você não vem? – Octavia perguntou já em cima da moto.  
\- Nope. Muitas coisas pra fazer...  
\- Certo. Não tem nada a ver com uma certa-  
\- _Octavia_.  
\- Tá. Se você receber resposta do Weather me avisa.

Octavia colocou o capacete e foi embora. Talvez tivesse a ver com uma certa pessoa, Clarke poderia admitir, mas a maior razão era que ela queria mesmo aproveitar o tempo para tirar o atraso das imagens para Semana de Visibilidade Bissexual e, sim, também estava ansiosa para receber a resposta do Weather. Na semana anterior ela viu que estavam contratando um novo engenheiro de software, então ela enviou o currículo e estava esperando.

Ela voltou para dentro e sentou em frente ao notebook em seu estúdio/escritório, porque agora ela era o tipo de pessoa que tinha dinheiro para algo assim, e deixou sua nova gatinha se enroscar aos seus pés enquanto abria o email só para ver mais uma vez que não tinha nenhuma resposta. Já que estava ali, clicou na aba aberta com o instagram de Lexa. Para frustração de Clarke, também não tinha nada novo. A última atualização era uma foto da tatuagem do braço de Lexa de três dias atrás.

A gatinha começou a miar pedindo para subir no colo, porque ela ainda era muito pequeninha para conseguir sozinha. Três dias atrás foi quando Octavia trouxe o animalzinho para casa depois de visitar uma feira de animais para adoção que ela visitou com Lincoln. Ele havia convidado Clarke para ir também, mas 1) ela não estava com a menor vontade de sair e 2) até mesmo ela havia percebido a forma como eles se comiam com os olhos e não queria se meter no meio. Então Octavia foi sozinha e, quando voltou mais tarde, Clarke não sabia se ficava mais surpresa pelo gato ou por Octavia voltar para dormir em casa.

\- Antes que você diga alguma coisa, eu realmente acho que vai ser bom pra você. – Octavia disse na manhã seguinte quando Clarke saiu do quarto com cara de sono carregando o gato que havia aparecido em sua cama durante a noite.  
\- Talvez eu goste dela. – Clarke disse, olhando para o gato miserável dormindo tranquilamente em seu colo. Octavia sorriu.  
\- Já tem um nome?  
\- Eu pensei em-  
\- Por favor, não diga Carmilla.  
\- Se você continuar me sacaneando eu não vou deixar você ver o novo episódio comigo nessa terça. Mas o que eu pensei foi Lexa. – Clarke disse, erguendo o gatinho que a contragosto abriu os olhinhos verdes.  
\- Você tá falando sério? – Octavia não podia acreditar que aquilo realmente tinha saído da boca de Clarke.  
\- Tudo bem, talvez não seja um nome tão bom assim.  
\- É _péssimo_.

Clarke olhou para o pequeno animal cinzento com rajadas de preto que a olhava com uma expressão de “você pode me largar agora?”.

\- O que você acha de Woods? – Clarke perguntou.  
\- Woods?  
\- É, os olhos verdes dela me lembram das folhas da floresta... – Clarke comentou, “ _e absolutamente não de uma certa pessoa chamada Alexandra Woods_ ”, ela completou em pensamento.

Agora Clarke estava sentada ali colocando a pequena Woods em seu colo para faze-la parar de miar. Os primeiros rascunhos dos desenhos da Semana da Visibilidade Bissexual estavam espalhados pela escrivaninha, a espera, enquanto ela respostava coisas distraidamente no Weather.

Um post chamou sua atenção. Eram duas imagens lado a lado mostrando um céu azulado que perto do horizonte se transformava em rosa até encontrar o topo das árvores de uma floresta, sobre as imagens alguém colocou a letra de uma música:

> _Am I in love with you?_   
>  _Or am I in love with the feeling?_
> 
> _Trying to find the truth, trying to find the truth_   
>  _Sometimes the heart is deceiving_

Clarke repostou no Sky—Girl acrescentando a legenda “Can't get out of my head” e decidiu que era a hora de começar a trabalhar.

 

\--

 

A resposta do Weather chegou na semana seguinte para Clarke começar o sábado já com o pé esquerdo. Apenas um parágrafo genérico dizendo que contrataram outra pessoa e que o currículo dela não se aplicava. Bem, uma pessoa que abandonou a faculdade de medicina e tinha se ensinado a programar com horas de “programação por recreação” não era exatamente tão emocionante. Mas o que ela colocaria? “Ei, eu invadi o sistema de vocês e já fiz várias alterações sem vocês perceberem. E sabe a última grande infiltração? Então...” Ela poderia terminar com um emprego. Ou presa.

Clarke quis voltar direto para a cama e se deu conta de que podia voltar mesmo porque ela era uma adulta independente responsável pelas próprias ações. Então ficou embaixo das cobertas até mais tarde, quando Octavia apareceu na porta de seu quarto para avisar _amigavelmente_ que ela ainda tinha algum tempo para vestir uma roupa decente antes de ser arrastada até a casa de Raven. Nesse fim de semana ela não tinha a opção de não ir e, de qualquer modo, Clarke queria ver os amigos.

O fato de que teria bebida era só um extra.

 

\--

 

Naquela noite Clarke chegou em casa tarde com ajuda de Bellamy. Depois de tropeçar no tapete que Octavia comprou pra entrada ( _filha da puta!_ ), Clarke se jogou no sofá da sala mesmo, só para dar de cara com o notebook que ainda estava ali, onde ela deixou depois de ver que não havia conseguido o emprego.

Na maioria dos dias não havia muita vantagem em ser Clarke Griffin. Desempregada. Quase fez todos os amigos morrerem. Abandonava as pessoas. Não esquecia de uma hacker que literalmente a deixou para morrer. Nem mesmo Abby, sua mãe, sabia muito como começar a explicar o que tinha acontecido com sua filhinha (mas também não é como se ela tivesse chegado a saber alguma vez). Em muitas noites, Clarke começava a acreditar que era mesmo um desastre. Mas essa não era uma delas, porque Clarke Griffin teve uma ideia.

 

\--

 

\- Puta que pariu. – foi a primeira coisa que Clarke disse acordar. Ela sentou rapidamente no sofá já agarrando o notebook, que ficou aberto quando ela dormiu sem perceber em algum momento da noite. Agora ele não ligava porque desligou sozinho sem bateria. – _Puta que pariu_. – Clarke repetiu ao perceber que precisaria levantar.

Clarke jogou para o lado uma camisa de Octavia abandonada no sofá que tinha usado como cobertor e levantou para procurar. Viu logo o carregador de Octavia em cima da mesa e decidiu usar, ainda teve que brigar para desenrolar o fio antes de poder voltar para sua posição original no sofá com o notebook no colo.

Encontrou o Weather normal. Esse era o problema, porque ele não deveria estar. A mensagem que ela deixou usando o perfil da staff havia sido deletada também, mas alguém tirou print e já estava com 1.292.009 de reposts. Dizia apenas “NÃO QEUREMOS ESSA PORRA DE ATUALIZAÇÃO”, com o erro de digitação mesmo.

A ideia grandiosa da noite anterior havia sido tentar mais uma vez. Clarke pegou seu projeto anterior e novamente desfez a última atualização do Weather. Tudo já foi restaurado, mas sua marca ficou. O print era repostado com comentários adicionados discutindo a situação. Também reapareciam na timeline imagens da guerra de gifs que ela teve com Lexa.

Com surpresa, Clarke se deu conta de que realmente queria fazer aquilo. Ela poderia não estar trabalhando na Weather, mas isso não significa que ela não podia encontrar a própria forma de tornar o site melhor. Sem perder mais tempo começou uma nova intervenção.

Em algum momento de seu frenesi de trabalho Octavia chegou em casa. O cheiro quente e açucarado de alguma comida de café da manhã foi o que fez Clarke levantar a cabeça.

\- Jesus. Você tá horripilante. – Octavia disse fazendo uma careta e parando para cumprimentar Woods, que foi negligenciada a manhã inteira. – Você dormiu essa noite?  
\- Dormi. – Clarke respondeu com a voz rouca. – São que horas? – ela perguntou olhando para o sol lá fora.  
\- Quase meio dia. Você vai comer?

Há alguns convites que são irrecusáveis. Clarke tinha esquecido que precisava se alimentar e, tipo, _viver_. Então se mudou com o notebook para a mesa.

Octavia sabia bem o bastante para decidir falar quando Clarke estava focada em algo, então enquanto comiam abriu uma revista de moda que comprou para ler. Isso já era uma parte importante da rotina de Clarke. A presença silenciosa dela, a comida quente e gostosa na hora certa, que traziam uma sensação boa de calma. Isso não era algo que ela tinha nem mesmo quando ainda morava com a mãe, que passava o tempo inteiro no hospital. Era um pouco melhor quando seu pai ainda estava em casa, porque pelo menos se davam o trabalho de jantar na mesma mesa, mas isso foi há tantos anos que o simples fato de dividir uma mesa com alguém outra vez era estranho para Clarke.

Um tipo de estranho bom.

\- Você quer morar comigo? – Clarke perguntou, surpreendendo a si mesma. Octavia levantou os olhos da revista, mas não teve o que responder, pega pela surpresa. Clarke se apressou em dizer: – Não. Desculpa. Eu sei que você tem a sua vida e divide a casa com o Bellamy, mas é só que... eu não sei o que deu em mim.  
\- Sabe, - Octavia disse devagar. – Você é uma companhia muito melhor que o Bellamy. Não conte isso para ele.  
\- Você já falou isso pra ele, literalmente, umas mil vezes. Mas... isso é um sim?  
\- O convite é real?

Clarke parou pra pensar um instante enquanto beliscava um dos pãezinhos que sobrou. Ela não tinha considerado aquilo até aquele instante. Já fazia um mês que elas estavam morando juntas, mas era algo temporário. Morar junto pra valer envolvia uma colaboração maior das duas partes. Aquela não seria mais apenas sua casa, seria a de Octavia também. Não era o tipo de decisão que uma pessoa normal tomava de repente. Felizmente, Clarke Griffin não era normal.

\- Depende, você vai trazer mais cafés da manhã como esse? – ela perguntou e Octavia deu um soco nela. – Certo, tá. É pra valer. Tem sido legal.

Octavia inclinou a cabeça enquanto pensava.

\- É, tem sido. Acho que eu quero isso. _Wow_. Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas acho que seria ótimo. Eu tenho morado com o Bell lá desde sempre. Seria um bom recomeço.  
\- Então fechado. – Clarke deu um tapa na mesa. – Veja o que tem que fazer, pode ficar com o quarto que você tem dormido. Se prepare para falar com o Bell. Ele vai chorar.

Octavia respirou fundo.

\- Prevejo uma conversa difícil, mas acho que ele vai entender.  
\- E, pra constar, a Woods é minha.  
\- Tarde demais, ela já gosta mais de mim. – Octavia falou e a gatinha, de fato, estava em seu colo. Clarke apenas rolou os olhos e deu de ombros.

Simples assim. Octavia voltou a sua revista. Clarke voltou para o notebook. Talvez não houvesse muito o que decidir. Talvez elas já estivessem juntas. Era só uma questão de formalizar. A surpresa do dia era uma bem diferente.

Quando Clarke abriu o notebook e olhou para seu código, encontrou algo que não estava escrito antes:

_Clarke?_

Clarke ficou em silêncio observando a tela do notebook, sem saber exatamente como lidar com aquilo. Ela deveria responder? Simples assim? Ela queria responder. Ela queria perguntar “LEXA? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?”. Ela já sentia a ansiedade crescer na base de seu estômago. Mas ao mesmo tempo não parecia certo. Depois disso tudo ela simplesmente ia responder? Por ora, ela decidiu fingir que não estava vendo e continuar a mudança do código.

\- Onde você estava? – Clarke se forçou a prestar atenção em Octavia, qualquer coisa para não voltar correndo e responder. Octavia sorriu sem tirar os olhos da revista.  
\- Casa do Lincoln.

Mas Clarke não estava mais ouvindo. O relógio estava correndo. Entre a comida, a decisão de morar com Octavia e o ressurgimento de Lexa, ela tinha esquecido totalmente que estava no meio de refazer a atualização. Ela não podia se dar o luxo de ser rastreada outra vez e, agora, não deixaria ninguém se meter no caminho.

 

Aquela noite Clarke teve dificuldades de dormir. Nenhuma outra mensagem apareceu em seu código, nenhuma foto nova no instagram de Lexa. Apenas a sensação terrível de que era tarde demais.

 

-

 

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando no dia seguinte a atualização tenebrosa estava refeita como se a invasão de Clarke não tivesse acontecido. Novamente, ela sentou na frente do notebook para começar o 3º round. Ela continuaria fazendo até receber uma resposta do Weather. Dessa vez nem se deu o trabalho de sair da mesa da sala depois do café da manhã. Apenas esticou as pernas sobre uma cadeira e começou a trabalhar. Completamente consciente de que lá no fundo havia uma nova expectativa.

\- Você está me ouvindo, Clarke? – Octavia perguntou, do outro lado da mesa da sala. Ela estava sentada comendo uma salada de frutas e falando sobre algo, que Clarke esqueceu totalmente de prestar atenção.  
\- Hm... Não. – Clarke disse, se obrigando a levantar os olhos.  
\- Eu perguntei se você vai comigo pegar as coisas na casa do Bell. – Octavia repetiu cansada, mas pela hesitação de Clarke apenas levantou a mão para impedi-la de tentar falar. – Já entendi, beleza. Volte ao trabalho.

Essa foi a única interrupção de Clarke, que se deixou demorar perigosamente enquanto fazia as alterações, revendo milhões de vezes os códigos. Mas não havia nada anormal. Então ela foi obrigada a apenas fazer a atualização e desistir. Assim que fechou o Weather uma janela pop-up apareceu na tela de seu computador.

_L: Você precisa tomar cuidado._

Era uma janela de conversa com um espaço para ela responder, onde Clarke escreveu:

_C: Isso é uma ameaça?_

Algum tempo depois uma nova mensagem apareceu:

_L: Não! Você precisa tomar cuidado. Eu consegui te acessar. Eles poderiam ter feito isso, se já não fizeram._

Mais alguns segundos e uma nova frase apareceu:

_L: Ainda é ilegal, Clarke._

_C: O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_L: Procurando você._

_C: ????_

_L: Eu acho que eu tenho que te pedir desculpa por te deixar lá. Eu te avisei o que eu faria, você sabia, mas eu ainda me sinto mal._

_C: Eu não to aqui pra cuidar da sua consciência, Lexa. Você quer que eu te desculpe? É isso? Beleza, eu desculpo. Pronto, você pode ir dormir em paz. Não é culpa sua._

No instante em que enviou a mensagem, Clarke se arrependeu por usar exatamente essas palavras. Ela não queria ser cruel. Pelo contrário, ela queria uma nova chance com Lexa. Isso já estava bem claro. Mas ela não sabia por que não conseguia simplesmente dizer isso. Até mesmo ela estava surpresa com as próprias palavras.

Outras mensagens apareceram na tela.

_L: Eu queria ter ficado com você._

_L: Eu queria ter ido atrás de Octavia com você._

_L: Seria idiota, mas eu queria ter feito._

Clarke digitou “Essa nem é a pior parte, Lexa. Eu entendo o seu lado, mas eu não entendo por que depois de tudo você foi embora sem dizer nada.” No último segundo ela apagou e reescreveu.

_C: Eu não sei nem por que nós estamos tendo essa conversa, eu mal conheço você. Você não me deve nada._

_L: Eu achei que você merecia saber._

_C: Bem, agora eu sei. Obrigada._

_C: É só?_

A resposta demorou, mas quando veio era apenas:

_L: Sim._

Clarke literalmente urrou na frente do notebook e enfiou a cabeça na tela. Woods pulou para longe de seu colo assustada e Octavia voltou correndo para a sala.

\- Está tudo bem. – Clarke anunciou com o rosto ainda enfiado nas teclas do notebook. Octavia já estava acostumada com suas explosões aleatórias, então deu de ombros e voltou para seja lá onde estivesse.

Parte de Clarke sabia que aquilo tinha terminado. Aquela era a verdade, elas não deviam nada uma a outra, agora menos ainda. Ela não tinha a menor razão para estar irritada. Lexa ainda foi um ser humano decente e pediu desculpas. Clarke se sentia tão idiota. E, parada na frente do computador, ela se sentia mais idiota porque ainda esperava uma mensagem. Nada chegou. Clarke testou a conexão da internet e duvidou se a tela não tinha congelado. Mas a conversa havia acabado. Ela poderia dizer algo mais, se quisesse. Mas o que ela diria?

SUA IDIOTA, EU NÃO QUERO DESCULPAS. EU QUERO VOCÊ.

Ela precisava respeitar o espaço pessoal de Lexa. Uma parte louca em sua cabeça ainda achava que se ela não continuasse a estragar tudo, uma hora Lexa voltaria sozinha. Ao mesmo tempo, Clarke queria dar um soco na cara dela.

\- Clarke? Você está chorando? – Octavia perguntou preocupada ao voltar para sala e ver que Clarke ainda estava debruçada sobre a mesa. Ela não estava chorando, mas poderia.  
\- Não, eu só... – ela levantou a cabeça e viu que Octavia estava de jaqueta preta. – Sério?  
\- Eu estou sem roupas. Bell está vindo exatamente agora me buscar para fazer a mudança. Mas isso aqui, – ela apontou para Clarke, - parece uma emergência.

Clarke abaixou a tela do notebook consciente da proximidade de Octavia, que não deixou de reparar no gesto e sentou ao seu lado.

\- Clarke, você sabe que eu sou a primeira pessoa a não me meter se você quer ficar em casa, mas eu acho que poderia ser bom se você fosse.  
\- Eu não... eu não sei.  
\- Quer falar o que aconteceu? – Octavia perguntou, e seus olhos brilharam assim que lembrou. – Foi a resposta do emprego?  
\- Não. Não agora. Eu esqueci de dizer, eles responderam no sábado e eu não consegui a vaga.

Octavia apoiou o queixo na mão e olhou em volta tentando decidir como lidar com a situação. Seus olhos bateram no sofá, ela olhou novamente para Clarke e começou a fazer as conexões sozinha. Ela não sabia sobre Lexa, mas definitivamente conseguia relacionar o comportamento de Clarke desde sábado à oportunidade de emprego perdida.

\- Ok, tudo bem se você não quer falar. Mas eu não vou te deixar sozinha desse jeito. Vou ligar para o Bell e pedir pra ele não vir me buscar.  
\- Não, não precisa. Você não precisa cancelar seus planos por isso.  
\- Primeiro, eu não sei o que “ _isso_ ” é pra decidir. Segundo, eu não vou deixar você sozinha. Você pode vir comigo, se quiser.

Clarke considerou as opções. Seguir Octavia pelo resto do dia era melhor do que ficar sozinha com os próprios pensamentos.

 

\--

 

Quando entraram no carro de Bellamy, bastou um olhar entre os irmãos Blake para ficar claro que Clarke deveria ser deixada de fora das brincadeiras para olhar pela janela em silêncio. O fato de que eles continuavam como se tudo tivesse bem, conversando coisas bobas, competindo por tudo e brigando pela estação de rádio (todos os amigos deles sabiam que cada vez um escolhia a música), trazia um senso de normalidade reconfortante para Clarke. Algo bom, pra variar, por que ela só conseguia se sentir um lixo. Como se quanto mais longe ficasse de seu notebook deixado na mesa de casa, mais longe ela ficava de Lexa.

Ela só realmente parou de remoer seus problemas quando se deu conta de que estava em um bairro completamente desconhecido, definitivamente não onde Bellamy morava. Octavia já olhava para Clarke como se pedisse desculpa por aquilo. Clarke pensou em dizer que não se importava com um pequeno desvio, quando viu a placa passar.

_**INSTITUTO MENTAL JAHA** _

Não era um lugar que ela tinha ido, mas era um que ela conhecia muito bem. Por meses o panfleto do hospital psiquiátrico esteve sobre o banco que usava de mesa de cabeceira como uma assombração.

\- Você não precisa entrar, se não quiser. – Octavia se apressou em dizer. – É que hoje é o nosso dia.  
\- Você pode ficar no carro. – Bellamy sugeriu, enquanto prestava atenção fixamente para manobrar no estacionamento amplo em frente ao prédio principal.

O Instituto Mental Jaha era um lugar espaçoso, com prédios brancos de um estilo colonial que pareciam símbolos de um passado imponente. O tipo de lugar que você via em filmes com senhorinhas felizes usando avental e pessoas de pele castigada de sol cuidando do jardim ao redor. Um ambiente agradável que ali, ao vivo, com as placas luminosas e carros de última geração estacionados na frente, ganhava um tom bizarro.

\- Eu posso ir. – Clarke disse, sentindo o nervoso começar a se infiltrar. As últimas semanas haviam sido um alívio. Coisas demais para pensar no que aconteceu. Mas agora confrontada por ele, o passado parecia tão aterrorizador quanto antes. Talvez fosse a hora de lidar com isso de uma vez por todas. Talvez ela já fosse forte o bastante.

Os três se dirigiram para os degraus da entrada. Octavia havia passado o braço por trás do pescoço de Clarke, Bellamy mostrava seu apoio levando-a pela mão. Ninguém dizia nada. Mas não era como se eles não tivessem vendo que a garota de repente ficou branca demais e parecia estar desmoronando a cada passo. O silêncio era justamente porque eles estavam vendo.

Para os irmãos Blake, o que Clarke estava fazendo era coragem. Crescendo sozinhos e protegendo um ao outro, ambos sabiam que a força não estava em enfrentar seus medos sem problemas, mas em enfrentar _apesar_ dos problemas.

\- Destrua os seus demônios. – Bellamy sussurrou no ouvido de Clarke.

Todos estavam esperando esse momento há meses e, agora que finalmente chegou, eles não podiam estar mais orgulhosos dela.

 

\--

 

Assim que ele apareceu na sala de visitação, Clarke desmoronou. Ela precisou cobrir o rosto para tentar se conter, mas não estava preparada para a força com que as lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Os irmãos Blake, um de cada lado, chegaram mais perto como se pudessem separa-la do mundo. Finn ficou imóvel ao encontra-la ali.

Ele olhou para Octavia hesitando, ela acenou com a cabeça para indicar que estava tudo bem ir em frente. Mesmo assim Finn se aproximou com cautela. Agora eles eram o centro de atenções da sala. Cenas parecidas eram muito comuns ali, mas para os pacientes do Instituo Mental Jaha, qualquer coisa era uma boa distração.

Finn parou em frente a Clarke, quase tão encolhido quanto ela, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Eu posso te... abraçar? – ele murmurou. Quando ela levantou a cabeça Finn se encolheu mais ainda, mas Clarke apenas concordou.

Nos braços de Finn ela ainda sentia o peito rachar de dor, mas era melhor do que quando estava sozinha. Ele ainda tinha cheiro de Finn. Ele ainda era quente do mesmo jeito. Um pouco mais magro, talvez. O cabelo maior caindo sobre os ombros desajeitadamente. Em vez dos moletons que ele sempre usava, estava agora com um uniforme cor de rosa. Mas ainda era ele. Uma das coisas que Clarke sempre gostou em Finn é que ele a abraçava como se precisasse dela, quase tanto quanto ela precisava dele.

Algum tempo depois um senhorzinho apareceu espantando todo mundo para o espaço de visitação, que era a área de lazer nos fundos do prédio. Era um espaço grande de gramado enfeitado por jardins que ia até o pé de uma montanha, onde pedaços de uma cerca apareciam aqui e ali entre as árvores. Octavia e Bellamy logo deixaram os dois, dando a desculpa de que precisavam colocar dinheiro no depósito de Finn na lojinha.

Enquanto isso, Finn guiou Clarke até um banco mais afastado, onde podiam pegar o sol da tarde em frente a um jardim florido.

\- Esse é o meu lugar preferido. – ele disse, quando sentaram. – Eu posso ver as flores, e todo o gramado, e – ele levantou a cabeça. – o céu. O céu sempre me lembra de você. – ele então olhou para Clarke. – Você lembra das noites na piscina da sua casa olhando as estrelas? Aqui eles não nos deixam sair muito à noite. Então eu fico com o céu de dia... – a frase morreu quando ele percebeu que Clarke o olhava com uma cara estranha. Finn mudou de posição desviando o olhar. – Desculpa, eu não quis falar demais. Eu não tenho tanto com quem conversar aqui.

\- Não, tudo bem. – Clarke disse apressadamente. – É só que, eu não esperava. Você não está irritado comigo?

Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Não. Por que eu estaria?  
\- Porque eu deixei você! – ela respondeu, e ele se encolheu diante de seu tom agressivo. Clarke respirou fundo para se recompor e tentou outra vez. – Desculpa, eu não quis dizer assim. Mas eu nunca mais apareci...  
\- Depois do que eu fiz? Clarke, eu não tinha o direito de tratar você daquele jeito. Nem de bater naquelas pessoas. Você sabe que eu não quis. E eu sei que não estava no controle. Eu estou aprendendo a lidar com isso e estou recebendo ajuda.

Clarke estava a ponto de chorar outra vez.

\- E eu sei disso. E é exatamente isso, esse tempo todo eu não vim aqui te ajudar. Finn, você precisava de mim. Talvez mais do que qualquer outra vez na sua vida. E o que eu fiz? Eu terminei com você. Eu não acho que você deveria me desculpar por isso. Eu não mereço isso.

Finn ficou em silêncio, esperando ela se acalmar. Clarke tentou limpar as lágrimas que escaparam sem muito sucesso. Finn riu, uma risada tímida e rouca. Ela olhou para ele sem entender.

\- Eu acho que estava esquecendo o quão linda você é.  
\- Você ouviu o que eu acabei de falar?

Ele sorriu e se esticou, apoiando os braços no encosto do banco como se fosse o dono do mundo.

\- O negócio é o seguinte, princesa, – ele disse, e nunca soou tanto como o antigo Finn. Até mesmo com o cabelo maior ele parecia o jovem despreocupado por quem ela se apaixonou. – Você não precisa salvar todo mundo. Não sempre. Às vezes, você é quem precisa de ajuda.

Clarke ainda não sabia como reagir a aquelas palavras. Em todo esse tempo, ela estava tão ocupada pensando no que deveria estar fazendo que não chegou a considerar o contrário. Eles ficaram em silêncio, então. Vendo um garoto branco correr pelo gramado seguindo uma borboleta enquanto um homem mais velho negro corria atrás dele gritando versos da bíblia. Dois enfermeiros apareceram correndo para fazer eles se acalmarem. Todos os cinco caíram na grama rolando e, enquanto isso, a borboleta foi embora alheia à confusão. Clarke trocou um olhar com Finn ao mesmo tempo que ele fazia o mesmo, os dois sorriram juntos. Por um segundo, nada tinha acontecido.

\- Acredite em mim, princesa, eu sei disso em primeira mão. – Finn continuou, – As coisas aqui já são muito exaustivas. Sabia que eu tenho três terapeutas diferentes? E tem dias que eu tomo mais pílulas do que a minha avó. É sério. Ela veio até aqui e a gente contou. Às vezes, o tempo nunca passa. Mas às vezes eu não vejo o dia passar. Eu não tenho tempo para sentir raiva. Eu tentei sentir e aí eles quiseram que eu visse mais uma terapeuta e eu acabei tendo que aceitar entrar pra natação, que acabou sendo melhor do que eu esperava. Então a moral aqui é: continue a nadar, porque pode ser legal. E a segunda moral: Eu te amo, Clarke. E se você precisava de espaço, eu entendo isso. Você tem o direito de se recuperar também. Além do mais, agora você está aqui, o dia está lindo e o Murphy, – ele apontou para o garoto branco que esteve correndo e agora estava jogado no meio do gramado, – não teve nenhum colapso nervoso hoje. Por que eu deveria estar irritado?

Clarke não sabia em que ponto da conversa a dor aliviou, mas quando as palavras acabaram e o silêncio tomou conta, só restou uma calma cansada.

\- Você é realmente bom nisso. – ela disse, a voz ainda rouca do choro. – Quando sair daqui você vai ficar rico dando palestras motivacionais.  
\- Estou contando com isso. – ele disse sorrindo e, com cautela, pegou a mão dela. – Você está bem? – perguntou sério.  
\- Eu estou... – ela pensou, e se deu conta de que agora que finalmente o peso de ter abandonado Finn tinha saído de seus ombros, restava apenas uma coisa. – Eu estou com raiva.

Finn olhou para ela confuso, então suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e ele riu.

\- Eu conheço esse olhar, Clarke Griffin. Você não vai me pedir conselho sobre o seu novo namorado, vai? – ele perguntou, e pela expressão de Clarke soube a resposta e riu ainda mais. – Ai meu deus, você vai. Clarke, eu te amo. – ele gargalhava.  
\- Eu também te amo, Finn Collins. E você continua sendo um idiota. – ela disse com um sorriso tímido.  
\- Certo, e quem é ele? Ou ela? Que se foda a heteronormatividade, não é mesmo? – ele a empurrou de leve com o ombro e dessa vez Clarke riu. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, abraçou Finn. No início ele ficou tenso com o movimento brusco, mas relaxou no abraço.  
\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta.  
\- Eu também senti a sua falta, princesa. – ele falou, dessa vez sério, retribuindo o abraço dela.  
\- E é _ela_. – Clarke murmurou.  
\- Então, qual é o problema? – ele perguntou quando se soltaram. – Ela sorri demais? Ela é incrivelmente sexy? Ela é a melhor dançarina que você já viu?

Essas eram todas coisas que ela reclamou de Finn quando começou a gostar dele. Clarke apenas riu ao lembrar e, ao imaginar Lexa dançando como Finn, riu mais ainda.

\- Não! A parte do sexy, sim. Mas... deus, eu estou realmente pedindo conselho pra você. – ela parou ao pensar o que isso significava para Finn. Eles não tinham terminado nada bem. Clarke disse coisas horríveis para ele, sem saber que ele estava no meio de uma crise, e foi embora sem ouvir o lado dele. Foi através dos amigos que ela soube como ele ficou acabado, assim como o diagnóstico de TEPT (transtorno de estresse pós-traumático) e a consequente internação por ordem judicial.  
\- Está tudo bem, Clarke. Eu gostaria que, agora, não fosse complicado entre a gente. – ele falou sem jeito, não olhando para Clarke. – Eu gosto de você aqui, eu queria ver mais você.

Ele estava encolhido como se a espera de uma repreensão e isso fez o coração de Clarke apertar.

\- Eu não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum, Finn. – ela disse segurando a mão dele. – Eu precisei de um tempo, mas... – ela parou de falar quando seus pensamentos foram parar em outro lugar. Em outra pessoa.  
\- Mas?  
\- Você está certo.  
\- É claro que eu estou. – ele sorriu para ela e segurou a mão de Clarke outra vez. – Mas sobre o quê?  
\- Eu não deveria ficar me culpando.  
\- Isso soa como se você estivesse se culpando por ter se culpado. – Finn olhou para ela e então arregalou os olhos. – Ai meu deus, eu estou falando igual a minha terapeuta.

Clarke gargalhou.

\- Vamos deixar isso pra lá. Eu estou aqui agora, vamos aproveitar isso. – ela apertou a mão de Finn.  
\- Isso quer dizer que eu posso chamar o Bellamy e Octavia agora? – Finn perguntou, então se aproximou e sussurrou. - Eles pensam que nós não estamos vendo.

Clarke não estava vendo mesmo e, ao seguir o olhar de Finn, encontrou os irmãos Blakes escondidos, de todos os lugares possíveis, logo atrás de um arbusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pergunta que não quer calar: Octavia/Raven/Clarke teriam futuro como detetives? Ok, não é isso. Mas o que acharam do reencontro com o Finn? Parte de mim queria ter dado a dúvida de que o problema da Clarke poderia ser com o próprio pai, mas ficava muito difícil ignorar o assunto. Enfim, vocês já imaginam quem nós vamos encontrar no próximo. Ou não. Vai que é um angst ferrado o fim dessa história. Descobriremos. 
> 
> Em outras notícias...   
> Ontem comecei a escrever finalmente a próxima fanfic. Você pode se inscrever na minha conta de autora(?) aqui, que aí recebe tudo o que eu fizer no futuro. E também devo falar no twitter @danagrint conform for :)


	11. Stop Talking in Codes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dessa vez Clarke enxergou os destroços da explosão, só que não apenas naquela sala. Todos estavam atingidos de alguma forma. Cambaleando sozinhos em direção a saída mais próxima."
> 
> feat. irmãos Blake são um amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegou o final :(
> 
> E olha o que eu encontrei no twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/whycaptain1/status/688376868148502528
> 
> LITERALMENTE RACCOON VS. CAT!!!! A foto do grumpy cat é exatamente a que eu imaginei a Clarke mandando pra Lexa na disputa do primeiro capítulo. HUHAUAHUHA uma boa surpresa na hora de dar adeus a essa história :P
> 
> Curiosidade: O título desse capítulo, assim como o título da fic (Codes), foi inspirado na música da Ellie Goulding (Codes). A história em si não foi, mas gostei da coincidência e tava ouvindo bastante a música enquanto eu fazia a revisão final.

Se Clarke Griffin estivesse em casa ela teria atendido o celular, mas ela não estava. Então o telefone tocava sozinho esquecido no sofá enquanto ela olhava pela janela do carro distraída. A verdade é que Clarke estava com a cabeça fora do ar o dia inteiro. Primeiro a conversa frustrada com Lexa, depois o encontro inesperado com Finn. Entre um e outro ela só teve tempo de trocar correndo a camisa suja de molho de tomate por uma t-shirt limpa, porque Bellamy já estava no carro esperando. Para completar, quando saíram do Instituto Mental Jaha ainda passaram horas empacotando as coisas de Octavia para fazer a mudança. Ela absolutamente não teve tempo pra pensar. Só percebeu que estava sem o celular mesmo quando Bellamy sugeriu pedir uma pizza.

\- Ah, não. Nós pedimos pizza da última vez, Bell. – Octavia reclamou. Os três estavam no carro voltando para casa de Clarke (e, agora, de Octavia também).  
\- Tá, a gente vê quando chegar lá. E, – Bellamy olhou diretamente para Octavia –, obrigado por me lembrar que daqui pra frente vou poder pedir pizza sempre que eu quiser.

Octavia rolou os olhos e virou para Clarke no banco de trás.

\- Bell está fazendo uma lista para tentar se convencer de que vai sobreviver sem mim.  
\- Não é verdade. Eu só estou percebendo o quanto a minha qualidade de vida vai melhorar. Nada de roupa jogada pela casa. Eu vou finalmente poder ter uma biblioteca particular...  
\- Aham, tá. Eu vou sentir sua falta também, big brother. – Octavia deu um beijo surpresa no rosto de Bellamy e ele tentou parecer irritado, porque estava dirigindo, mas não conseguia esconder o sorriso no rosto.

Eles continuavam o caminho de volta atravessando a cidade. Dessa vez Clarke não precisava se distanciar dos outros dois, mas sabia que era um momento deles. Além do mais, ela estava se sentindo tão livre. Até ver os carros passando do outro lado da janela parecia legal. De algum modo agora as coisas pareciam fluir da maneira certa, mesmo que sua vida continuasse basicamente igual.

Bellamy estacionou em frente a casa. Clarke teve dificuldade para sair do carro com as duas caixas que estavam em seu colo e ainda precisou fazer malabarismo para não derrubar as outras empilhadas ao seu lado. Ela não sabia nem onde Octavia colocaria tanta coisa. Estava tão atolada com as caixas que só se deu conta de que tinha visita quando parou para abrir a porta de casa.

Parada ali, a menos de um metro de distância, estava Lexa. Ela usava uma jaqueta de moletom cinza com um cachecol vermelho caindo sobre os ombros, calça de couro e botas de combate pretas. Lexa pegou rapidamente as caixas que Clarke quase deixou cair ao registrar quem era.

\- Merda. – Clarke murmurou, tentando pegar as caixas junto com Lexa, e quando seus braços se esbarraram e elas se enrolaram pra ver quem segurava as caixas, ela teve que repetir. – _Merda_.  
\- Desculpa. – Lexa murmurou quando se separaram, cada uma com uma caixa.  
\- Eu pensei que você tava na Grécia. – Clarke falou antes de pensar. Lexa arqueou as sobrancelhas. – _Merda_.

Clarke virou rapidamente para abrir a porta de casa.

\- Hey, Commander! – Bellamy cumprimentou chegando com mais caixas.  
\- Oi, Bellamy. – Lexa respondeu enquanto Clarke segurava a porta aberta para ele entrar.  
\- Hm, se você quiser entrar, - Clarke disse para ela. – Nós vamos pedir...  
\- _Não pizza_. – Octavia interviu chegando com tantas caixas que não dava nem para ver a garota por trás.  
\- Não pizza. – Clarke completou.  
\- Não pizza parece ótimo. – Lexa respondeu sorrindo. Ela estava diferente agora. Os cabelos castanhos colocados atrás da orelha e apenas uma mecha de sua franja longa caía ao lado do rosto. Ela parecia mais jovem, com seu sorriso tranquilo que alcançava seus olhos verdes, observando Clarke parada na porta.

Um grito de gato as trouxe de volta pra realidade, em seguida veio a voz de Bellamy “Que porra é essa?” e Octavia “BELLAMY!”. Clarke correu para dentro da casa, com Lexa logo atrás, enquanto a conversa continuava.

\- Você tem um gato? – Bellamy perguntou.  
\- Não, é da Clarke. E é uma gata, o nome dela é-  
\- CARMILLA. – Clarke falou entrando no quarto. Octavia estava com Woods no colo, enquanto a gata lançava um olhar mortal para Bellamy do outro lado da cama.  
\- Carmilla? – Bellamy e Lexa perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Clarke virou para Octavia implorando com os olhos.  
\- É. – Octavia concordou. – E pode ser ou não que Carmilla seja uma vampira, então eu aconselharia não pisar nela.  
\- Eu não tinha como saber que ia ter uma gata no caminho. – Bellamy se defendeu sob o olhar feroz da irmã e da gata, então voltou para a porta do quarto para ir pegar mais caixas. – Me ajuda, Commander?

Lexa concordou, deixou sobre a cama a que estava segurando e foi atrás dele. Dava para ouvir a voz dela no corredor dizendo “Vocês realmente precisam parar de me chamar disso”. Assim que eles pareciam estar longe o bastante Octavia largou Woods e olhou para Clarke.

\- Por que eu to mentindo sobre o nome de um gato?  
– É que eu pensei melhor e... – Clarke disse enquanto colocava a caixa junto com as outras.  
\- Nem tente mentir, Clarke.

Clarke parou e olhou para porta com medo dos outros chegarem. Então respirou fundo e falou.

\- Alexandra _Woods_. – ao ouvir seu nome a gatinha se enroscou aos pés de Clarke. Octavia olhava para ela sem acreditar.  
\- Ai meu deus. – Octavia se jogou na cama cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, então algo passou por sua cabeça e ela olhou para Clarke novamente. – Mas o que ela tá fazendo aqui? Vocês têm conversado?!  
\- Não! Quer dizer, sim, mas não desse jeito. Eu não sei o que ela tá fazendo aqui.

As duas ouviram ao mesmo tempo os passos de Lexa e Bellamy chegando pelo corredor e se apressaram para sair do quarto. Já do lado de fora, quando estavam sozinhas no carro pegando as caixas, Octavia continuou a conversa.

\- Explique.  
\- A Lexa veio falar comigo me dizendo pra não invadir o Weather outra vez...  
\- VOCÊ INVADIU O WEATHER OUTRA VEZ?  
\- Fala baixo! Sim, mas isso eu explico melhor depois. O que importa é que foi só isso. Ela pediu desculpa e tal. Mas eu não sei o que ela tá fazendo aqui.

Bellamy e Lexa apareceram na porta da casa e as duas foram rapidamente com mais caixas de volta para o quarto. A conversa continuou assim até Clarke colocar Octavia por dentro dos últimos acontecimentos e não restar mais caixas.

\- Você não pode deixar ela desaparecer assim e voltar de repente como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Octavia disse quando estava sozinha com Clarke no quarto. Bellamy e Lexa tinham acabado de sair para pegar mais caixas sem saber que o carro já estava vazio.  
\- Eu sei. Mas eu já estou cansada, eu não sei o fazer.  
\- Fale com ela. Fale _diretamente_ com ela.

 

\--

 

Clarke não falou com Lexa. Em vez disso, todos se reuniram em volta da mesa esperando a comida que pediram em um restaurante árabe enquanto a televisão no fundo passava uma série pós-apocalíptica que apenas Octavia assistia. Bellamy e Lexa estavam concentrados discutindo as diferenças entre pansexualidade e bissexualidade. Clarke teria participado da conversa, se não estivesse muito distraída observando o modo como Lexa conversava, usando as mãos para gesticular o tempo todo e franzindo o cenho toda vez que Bellamy falava algo que ela não parecia concordar exatamente. A melhor parte era quando ele dizia algo que ela não tinha pensado – os olhos dela se abriam um pouquinho mais e todo o seu rosto parecia relaxar, mesmo que de modo geral ela ainda sentasse ereta demais e continuasse com uma expressão séria. Se eles não tivessem se acostumado com o jeito dela, poderiam até pensar que estava irritada.

E, de fato, quando a campainha tocou e foi Lexa quem abriu a porta, o entregador chegou a dar um passo para trás com o olhar dela. Clarke tinha corrido para pegar dinheiro no quarto, Octavia se recusou a tirar os olhos da televisão e Bellamy apenas deu de ombros quando ela se ofereceu pra atender. Lexa pagou tudo sozinha antes que Clarke retornasse e o garoto estava tão nervoso com ela parada ali esperando, que começou a se enrolar para dar o troco até que Lexa simplesmente fechou a porta na cara dele e levou a comida pra mesa.

\- Aqui o dinheiro... – Clarke parou ao ver que os três já estavam sentados em volta da mesa comendo.  
\- Lexa pagou. – Bellamy disse de boca cheia. Clarke rolou os olhos e foi entregar o dinheiro para Lexa, que recusou. Clarke quis insistir, mas insistir significava reconhecer que ela tinha ganhado dinheiro com a operação e colocar em pauta o enorme elefante que estava na sala. Então ela apenas deu de ombros e sentou de volta na cadeira em frente a Lexa para comer.

O resto do jantar passou razoavelmente bem, não parecia nem que já fazia um mês desde que terminaram a operação, era exatamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ou pelo menos até Octavia decidir que já era o bastante.

\- Então, Lexa, o que você tá fazendo aqui? – Octavia perguntou de repente e Clarke engasgou com a esfiha.  
\- Eu acho que já tá tarde. – Bellamy interviu.  
\- Então boa noite. – Octavia respondeu pra Bellamy.  
\- Eu vim falar com Clarke. – Lexa respondeu, encarando Octavia frente a frente. – Mas eu percebi que estava errada, eu acho que devo desculpa a todos vocês.

Ninguém esperava essa reação de Lexa e os irmãos Blake trocaram um olhar.

\- Eu abandonei vocês na operação, eu não tenho o direito de estar aqui depois disso. – Lexa murmurou.

Baixou um silêncio desconfortável entre eles. Ninguém sabia exatamente como reagir. Octavia chegou a abrir a boca algumas vezes, mas até ela estava tendo dificuldades para falar. Então todos olharam na direção de Clarke a espera do próximo passo.

\- Você não pode desaparecer assim e voltar de repente como se nada tivesse acontecido. – foi o que ela conseguiu dizer. Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Clarke soube que era a resposta errada. Essas eram as palavras de Octavia, não dela.

\- Lexa, o que você fez lá foi uma merda. – Bellamy disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Lexa. – E eu nunca, _nunca_ , vou confiar em você pra cuidar da minha irmã. Mas-

\- Eu sabia que ela ia fazer aquilo. – Clarke interrompeu. – Ela me disse e eu não fiz nada.

Os irmãos Blake olharam para ela como se Clarke tivesse acabado de se transformar em um alienígena.

\- Do que você tá falando? – Octavia perguntou, sentando na cadeira o mais afastado de Clarke possível.  
\- Lexa me falou que se algo acontecesse, ela não poderia fazer nada.  
\- Não é bem assim. – Lexa interviu. – Você foi salvar Octavia. Que, a propósito, desobedeceu as ordens.  
\- _E aí salvei a operação com isso_. E ainda arrisquei a minha vida para salvar a sua.  
\- Eu realmente não sei por que eu estou nessa conversa. – Bellamy disse.  
\- Nada disso teria acontecido se eu- – Clarke não sabia nem como completar a frase. Se ela o quê? Se ela não tivesse sido idiota com Finn? Se ela não tivesse se afastado dos amigos? Se ela não tivesse invadido o Weather ou tivesse ouvido o conselho da Grounder sobre mudar de identidade? A lista era imensa. Ela então enterrou o rosto nas mãos. – _Eu estou tentando_.

Lexa se debruçou sobre a mesa preocupada.  
\- Clarke, - ela murmurou.  
\- Você tá ligando pra quem? – Octavia perguntou para Bellamy.  
\- Backup. – Bellamy respondeu.

 

Meia hora depois quando Raven chegou parecia que a casa tinha sofrido um bombardeio, mas em vez dos destroços espalhados, eram pessoas. Bellamy era quem estava melhor, cochilando no sofá. Octavia estava meditando sentada no chão ao seu lado. Woods estava mordiscando uma esfiha que caiu no chão em algum momento. Já as outras duas não tinham nem saído do lugar, Clarke estava debruçada sobre a mesa com o rosto escondido nos braços, Lexa continuava em silêncio a sua frente.

\- Hey, seus putos. – Raven cumprimentou todo mundo erguendo a caixa de pizza que havia trazido. Bellamy foi o único que respondeu, acordando com o cheiro delicioso.  
\- Graças a deus! – Bellamy disse agarrando no encosto do sofá para conseguir levantar.

Raven rolou os olhos diante do clima de funeral.  
– _Jesus_. E vocês ficaram o que? Um dia sem mim?  
– Eu te amo. – Bellamy disse ao chegar até a porta de entrada onde Raven ainda estava.  
\- Você literalmente acabou de comer. – Octavia reclamou, mais por irritação do que surpresa com o apetite voraz do irmão.  
\- Desculpa, Bell. Eu já tenho um homem. – Raven respondeu colocando a caixa de pizza nas mãos dele. – É melhor você ir agora.

Bellamy olhou para ela como um filhotinho que levou um chute, mas entendeu a urgência no olhar dela e foi embora rapidamente levando a pizza consigo.

\- Octavia, você não tem que dar aula de yoga amanhã cedo? – Raven perguntou quando ele saiu.  
\- Wow. Você poderia apenas dizer que não me queria aqui. – Octavia falou desaparecendo no corredor que levava ao quarto.

Com a sala vazia, Raven se virou para as outras duas que continuavam sentadas na mesa com cara de zumbi como se nem tivessem percebido sua presença.

\- Commander, você me ajuda a jogar fora essas caixas? – Raven disse se aproximando, mas parou quando Clarke levantou a cabeça.  
\- Por que você tá fazendo isso? – Clarke perguntou irritada.  
\- Eu vim ajudar, porque-  
\- _É isso que amigos fazem. Pra isso que amigos são feitos. Blablabla_. Eu sei. – Clarke interrompeu e então abaixou a cabeça sobre a mesa outra vez.

Raven respirou fundo e andou calmamente até ela, onde se sentou na ponta da mesa entre Clarke e Lexa, que até esse momento estava apenas em silêncio observando a interação.

\- Não. – Raven disse. – Eu vim porque eu estava errada.

Isso fez Clarke levantar a cabeça outra vez.

\- Eu tenho sido uma amiga horrível. Eu tinha que vir pedir desculpas.  
\- Esse era o meu momento de pedir desculpa. – Lexa murmurou.  
\- Não se mete, Commander. – Raven falou lançando um olhar feroz na direção de Lexa e então voltando para Clarke.  
\- Você está delirando, Raven. Nos últimos meses, você...  
\- Eu me meti na sua vida. Eu fiz você se sentir péssima porque você não aparecia pra encontrar a gente ou ver o Finn. Eu fui atrás de você na Grounder, eu meti todos nós nessa confusão. A lista é infinita, sério.

Clarke passou a mão na testa agoniada com a situação. De repente todo mundo queria assumir a culpa e ela estava rolando ladeira abaixo numa bola de neve.

\- Isso está fora de controle. Você era a única que ainda falava comigo. – Clarke insistiu.

Ela olhou para as duas ao seu redor. Os olhos nervosos de Raven, o maxilar trincado de Lexa. Ela sabia que Octavia estava sentada no chão do corredor ouvindo a conversa. E, agora que ela parava pra pensar nisso, ela não escutou o barulho do carro de Bellamy, que provavelmente estava devorando sua pizza em silêncio enquanto esperava no carro.

Ela pensou em Monty, que era apenas sorrisos e abraços quentinhos quando encontrava Clarke, mesmo que ela passasse semanas ignorando suas ligações. E até Jasper que não parecia nem ter noção do mundo ao seu redor, mas nas últimas semanas andava atrás de Maya em todos os lugares, e olhava para ela quando pensava que ninguém estava vendo. Ele poderia não saber o que estava acontecendo, mas enxergava as cicatrizes que Mount Weather deixou em Maya. Clarke pensou em sua mãe, que devia estar em algum jantar elegante comemorando o sucesso de sua candidatura, apesar de não falar com a filha direito desde a morte de seu marido.

E, então, pensou em Finn, que sempre tinha um sorriso idiota e chegava a abraçando por trás, sussurrando “ _hey, princesa_ ”, mesmo que ela estivesse concentrada em outra coisa. “ _Você só precisa relaxar, princesa_ ”, ele disse, com os lábios rachados sangrando e um monte de corpos às suas costas. Ele não chegou a matar ninguém, mas ele poderia. Se Clarke não tivesse chegado, ele poderia.

Dessa vez Clarke enxergou os destroços da explosão, só que não apenas naquela sala. Todos estavam atingidos de alguma forma. Cambaleando sozinhos em direção a saída mais próxima.

\- Eu tentei. – Clarke murmurou, olhando para as próprias mãos. – Eu acho que todos nós tentamos.  
\- Posso citar mamãe Griffin? – Raven perguntou e, como não houve resposta, continuou. – Uma vez a gente tava conversando, pouco depois que você decidiu sair da faculdade, e ela tava pensando que era por causa do Finn.  
\- Não era.  
\- Eu sei. Mas tava todo mundo mal por causa do que aconteceu e confuso. Ela me chamou porque queria que eu te fizesse mudar de ideia e voltar pra casa, o que eu neguei, porque apesar de tudo eu ainda sou uma amiga fantástica.  
- _Certo_.  
\- E aí ela olhou pra mim, e eu fiquei com um pouco de medo porque ela tem _aquele jeito_ de olhar, mas aí mamãe Griffin só disse “talvez não existam mocinhos, Raven. Talvez não existam mocinhos”. – Raven disse. As três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Raven não aguentar mais. – Eu achei que ela tava maluca, porque na época tava todo mundo meio maluco, mas eu acho que foi o jeito dela de dizer que todos nós somos fodidos.  
\- Nós entendemos, Raven.  
\- Então... desculpa. – Raven falou, dando de ombras, e olhando entre as duas um pouco impaciente.

Dessa vez não tinha mais o que falar. Pouco depois Raven se levantou dizendo que ia ver como Octavia estava, e logo em seguida ouviram o carro de Bellamy ligar e ir embora. Clarke continuou em silêncio, Lexa estava com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão enquanto com a outra brincava com Woods que havia parado em seu colo.

\- Eu estou cansada. – Clarke disse. – Eu quero assistir um filme e esquecer do mundo.

Lexa apenas levantou os olhos para ver Clarke.

\- E fingir que nada aconteceu?

Clarke olhou para Lexa com um sorriso sem humor, “ _É, como se isso funcionasse._ ”, ela queria dizer. De algum modo, Lexa entendia seu silêncio. Ela levantou pegando Woods que gemeu em seus braços, e esperou Clarke levantar, depois as duas foram sentar no sofá onde Bellamy esteve momentos antes.

O melhor filme que encontraram passando eram Frozen, e parecia uma opção muito boa. Disney. Um mundo mágico encantado. Uma criança quase matando a própria irmã. Pais morrendo. Um príncipe interesseiro. Monstros de gelo. Anos de isolamento autoimposto por acreditar que a sua mera existência destruiria o mundo. É, era uma boa distração.

Em algum momento Clarke se ajeitou no sofá e sentiu algo machucar sua perna, foi quando ela reencontrou seu celular enterrado em um canto. O aparelho chegou a travar com a quantidade de notificação acumulada. Entre elas, 7 ligações perdidas. Todas de um número desconhecido.

Clarke notou o olhar ansioso de Lexa ao seu lado.

\- Foi você?

Lexa concordou com a cabeça.

\- Como você sabe o meu número?  
\- Talvez eu seja melhor em stalkear do que você.  
\- Isso não é justo. Você já tinha visto a minha ficha.  
\- Não foi nem na sua ficha que eu vi, esse é o número que a Grounder te deu.  
\- _Ah_.  
\- E eu nem estive na Grécia. Você não deveria acreditar em tudo o que vê na internet, Clarke.

Clarke puxou as pernas para cima do sofá e as abraçou. Lexa chegou mais perto devagarzinho.

\- Você fica tão bonitinha envergonhada. – Lexa murmurou, olhando para Clarke com o mesmo sorriso tranquilo de mais cedo, como se Clarke fosse a pessoa mais adorável do universo.  
\- Eu estou irritada. – Clarke resmungou, olhando fixamente para a tela, onde Elsa balançava seu vestido ao som de “Let it go”.  
\- Você fica tão bonitinha irritada. – Lexa repetiu, o sorriso maior.  
\- E você continua sendo babaca. – Clarke respondeu, virando o rosto para Lexa, que estava tão perto. Tão perto que agora dava para ver como seus olhos eram de um azul aguado, marcados pelos raios de cor verde. Tão perto que ela podia sentir a respiração quente de Lexa. Tão perto que deu para perceber o exato momento em que ela ficou sem ar com a proximidade de Clarke.

Clarke sorriu e deixou suas bocas se encontrarem, sentindo os lábios de Lexa no seu, o gosto da língua na sua e finalmente se entregando a ela.

Em seguida Lexa estava deitada no sofá, com a respiração pesada, enquanto Clarke se encaixava por cima dela colocando uma perna entre as suas. Dessa vez Lexa precisou morder o lábio para não gemer e Clarke a beijou mais uma vez antes que chamassem atenção das outras no quarto.

\- _Lexa_. – Clarke gemeu de dor quando Lexa esbarrou na ferida do tiro perto de sua cintura. Isso fez Lexa parar e se afastar um pouco, o máximo de espaço que tinha entre o sofá e Clarke. Elas trocaram um olhar e Lexa virou a cabeça para tentar enxergar o local, puxando a camisa de Clarke para cima.  
\- Você está bem...?

Clarke encarou Lexa. Ela não precisava realmente responder. Apenas roçou os lábios no de Lexa com cuidado e segurou a mão dela, guiando mais para cima por baixo da camisa. Clarke beijou o queixo de Lexa, e o pescoço, enquanto sentia os dedos de Lexa encontrarem caminho por baixo de seu sutiã. Não demorou até Clarke esbarrar nas novas cicatrizes de Lexa também. Mas naquele momento, não importava que estivessem machucadas.

\- Nós somos um desastre. – Clarke comentou rindo, depois de quase cair do sofá ao tentar tirar a camisa de Lexa.  
\- Cala a boca, Clarke. – Lexa respondeu puxando-a para mais um beijo.

 

-

 

Era o meio da noite e elas estavam deitadas no chão da sala. Lexa estava com o braço sobre os olhos para se proteger da luz. Clarke encarava o teto. Nenhuma das duas fez nenhum esforço para se mover ou falar nos últimos minutos. As duas ficaram apenas ali, lado a lado, completamente nuas, descansando.

\- Você vai embora? – Clarke perguntou baixinho algum tempo depois.  
\- Você quer que eu vá? – Lexa perguntou sem tirar o braço dos olhos.

Clarke virou a cabeça para ver Lexa. Um tempo depois respondeu:

\- Não.

Clarke continuou em silêncio, respirando, voltando a olhar para o mesmo ponto branco no teto. Quando Lexa tirou o braço do rosto, ela mais sentiu do que viu.

\- Eu também não quero ir. – Lexa falou.

Clarke continuou em silêncio, perdida nos próprios pensamentos, até dizer:

\- Eu pensei que se eu fizesse tudo certo, se eu mostrasse pra você, você veria.  
\- Eu vi...  
\- Você foi embora.  
\- Eu queria ter ficado.  
\- Você foi embora.  
\- Clarke...  
\- Você foi embora.  
\- Não realmente.

Isso fez Clarke virar a cabeça para ver Lexa, que se virou para poder encara-la de frente.

\- Eu fiz o que eu sempre faço, sim, me afastei. Mas eu não fui embora. – Lexa disse, olhando para o chão, ela passava o dedo indicador pelo piso distraidamente. – Eu fiquei por perto. Eu não sei o que me deu, mas eu fiquei pensando que talvez você tivesse certa, talvez dessa vez pudesse ser diferente.  
\- Mas você foi embora. - Clarke murmurou mais uma vez.  
\- O que você quer que eu diga? Eu não posso mudar o passado, Clarke. E, se você quer saber, eu não sei se poderia ter feito diferente.  
\- Eu sei.  
\- Foi errado, mas- _quê_?  
\- Eu sei.

Lexa a olhou franzindo o cenho, sem ter certeza se estava entendendo.

\- Eu sei que você não poderia ter feito diferente. – Clarke voltou a olhar para o teto.  
\- Eu não sei se entendi.  
\- Eu ainda estou com um pouco de raiva de você.

Lexa fechou os olhos e apoiou a testa no braço, agora ficando de barriga para baixo no chão, sem querer mais perto ainda de Clarke.

Momentos depois, foi a vez de Clarke, que chegou mais perto, passando um braço por cima das costas de Lexa e a abraçando de lado.

\- Eu gosto de você. - Clarke murmurou e encostou o queixo no braço de Lexa. - Eu gosto muito de você.

Lexa virou a cabeça para olhar Clarke, só para ver se ela estava falando sério, e estava.

\- Eu ainda estou com raiva de você. – Clarke repetiu.  
\- Eu ainda estou com medo. – Lexa murmurou, inclinando o rosto em direção a Clarke até suas testas encostarem.  
\- Eu sei como resolver isso. – Clarke disse sorrindo.  
\- Você sabe?

Clarke concordou com a cabeça.

\- Se eu não deixar você dormir, você não vai ter pesadelos. – Clarke mordeu o lábio dela de leve e dessa vez Lexa se desmanchou, virando-se para poder abraça-la direito.  
\- Eu estou feliz que você tenha entrado no meu código naquele dia.  
\- Eu não vou estragar esse momento dizendo que foi você que me interrompeu. - Clarke respondeu, seus lábios esbarrando nos de Lexa enquanto falava. - _Mas você me interrompeu_. - Clarke disse dando um beijo nela.

Lexa riu e virou até sentar por cima de Clarke com uma perna de cada lado.

\- Foi você que invadiu o meu código, Clarke. – Lexa disse. – Você vai ter que fazer melhor se quer que eu diga o contrário.

Dessa vez ela encarava Clarke, os olhos verdes tomados por diversão, desafio e... Lexa beijou Clarke outra vez, na boca, com vontade. Clarke já estava com a mão em seu quadril, puxando-a para perto, enquanto abria a boca para retribuir o beijo.

 

\--

 

Era uma tarde de fim de semana linda, daquelas de céu azul que faz todo mundo colocar roupa de banho e correr para a poça de água mais perto. A música estava tocando alto na casa desde cedo. E o cheiro de churrasco do vizinho entrava pela janela.

Clarke estava sentada na cama, com Lexa em seu colo. Lexa estava usando um biquíni preto e Clarke brincava com o fecho em suas costas, enquanto enchia o pescoço da namorada de beijos.

\- _Clarke_. – Lexa falou, em tom de aviso. Clarke subiu os dedos por suas coxas nuas até fazer Lexa esquecer o que queria dizer.

Infelizmente, Octavia escolheu esse momento para entrar no quarto sem bater.

\- _Puta que pariu_. – ela disse ao ver as duas. Ficou parada em pé na porta até elas se soltarem e Lexa levantar para pegar as roupas, enquanto Clarke deitava na cama respirando fundo.  
\- Está aprovado. – Clarke disse sorrindo, mostrando o polegar para Lexa. Ela havia ido para o quarto enquanto Lexa se vestia com a desculpa de ajudar a escolher o biquíni.  
\- _Jesus_. Vocês têm a noite toda depois que a gente voltar. – Octavia reclamou, parada na porta de braços cruzados.  
\- Eu já estou terminando. – Lexa disse terminando de abotoar o short.

Elas estavam indo para casa nova de Maya comemorar alguma coisa. E por “elas” significava Octavia e Lexa, porque Clarke tinha recusado o convite diante da oportunidade de passar uma tarde inteira com a casa só para si.

\- Tem certeza que não vai? – Lexa perguntou antes de sair da porta, só por perguntar.  
\- Lexa. – Octavia resmungou esperando no corredor.  
\- Absoluta. – Clarke respondeu sorrindo. – E toma cuidado com o curativo, sério.

Já fazia mais tempo desde a operação em Mount Weather, mas Lexa não só saiu com mais feridas depois de ser encurralada na garagem, como na semana anterior havia aberto uns pontos quando ela e Octavia acharam que seria uma ideia muito boa fazer uma competição de luta no meio da sala.

\- Pode deixar. – Lexa respondeu. – E vou falar com Raven e Monty sobre o programa. – ela disse quando já era puxada por Octavia pelo corredor. Desde que voltaram a se falar, Lexa e Clarke estavam trabalhando juntas em formas de invadir e chamar atenção do Weather. Até agora só conseguiram umas respostas passivo-agressivas no Weather oficial da staff da rede social, mas já era um começo.

Assim que elas saíram Clarke ficou com a casa só para si. Ela esperava trabalhar em algumas fanarts atrasadas. Também tinha algumas séries para assistir. Talvez fosse até varrer o quarto, quem sabe. Então puxou o notebook para o colo sem levantar da cama mesmo.

Estava de volta ao Weather, ao Sky—Girl, como sempre. Clicou direto para escrever um texto.

 

> **Título:** PORQUE EU SOU A PORRA DE UM SER HUMANO   
>  **Texto:** Já aconteceu de você saber que algo é a coisa certa pra fazer, mas não fazer mesmo assim? É como estar em um acidente de carro. Você vê o outro carro se aproximar e, por um segundo, você sabe exatamente o que vai acontecer. Você sabe que está nas suas mãos virar o volante para tentar se salvar. Porra. Você é uma pessoa racional, você sabe calcular as consequências, você sabe que vai dar merda. Mas não faz nada.
> 
> Por que você não faz nada?
> 
> Os carros se chocam com um estrondo, capotam rua abaixo e pessoas são feridas.
> 
> Você sabia.
> 
> Você não fez nada.
> 
> Por que você não fez nada?

 

Clarke apertou enter antes de começar a duvidar da própria sanidade. Segundos depois seu celular tremeu com uma nova notificação.

 

> _**commanderwoods** repostou seu texto_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidade: eu imagino a Lexa usando uma foto da Woods (gata) como perfil no Weather (e imagino ela secretamente muito satisfeita quando descobre que a Clarke deu o nome dela pra gata)
> 
> E aí, o que acharam do final? O que acharam de toda a história? Valeu a leitura? Obrigada por todos os kudos e comentários! Eu postei pensando que ninguém ia ler e agora eu vejo o número de kudos e penso "wow, pelo menos 45 pessoas leram e gostaram". Muito bom. 
> 
> Alguém interessado em mais histórias? Faz meses que eu tô escrevendo fanfic de The 100 e não pretendo parar. Estou escrevendo uma agora, depois vou pra uma high school au e vou revisar a minha hogwarts au. Estou nervosa que QUINTA-FEIRA FINALMENTE VAMOS VER O EPISÓDIO NOVO. AAAAAAAAAAH. Eu espero que eu continue viva durante os próximos meses. 
> 
> Pensando agora, acho que vou postar minha outra fic finalizada inteira até antes de quinta. Ela tem só 4 capítulos, então...


End file.
